Les Malicieux détectives de l'Etrange
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Trad de la fic de Starkiller : Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives. 5 ans après le tome 7, George et le fantôme de Fred achètent un vieux manoir à Londres. Quel est leur lien avec Salazar Serpentard ? Fred échappera t-il à la malédiction qui pèse sur lui ?
1. Prologue

**Cette fanfiction est une traduction de **Twin Vice Paranormal Detectives **de l'excellente StarKiller ! Les Betas Reader de la version anglaise sont BloodRayne et StringofPearls.**

**De ce fait, si vous voulez féliciter quelqu'un, alors dirigez-vous sur la fanfiction originale pour poster votre review.**

**J'ai tenté de vous livrer la meilleure traduction possible : bien sûr, je m'écarte parfois de la version originale (et je n'ai pas de correcteurs pour m'aider) mais je pense avoir livré un travail fidèle à l'oeuvre de StarKiller.**

**Enfin, sachez que des fanarts sont disponibles sur Deviantart ! Rendez-vous sur le profil de StarKiller pour plus d'informations. Sur ce je vous laisse, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**OoooooooooooooooooooooO**

_'Ne fuyez jamais une femme douée en magie_

_Car ces coeurs froids et silencieux commettent rarement d'erreurs,_

_Ce qui est bon est souvent oublié, et ce qui est mal est souvent caché'_

- Les Eddas

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'Etrange**

Prologue

Le bâton, le papier, et la pierre tombale.

**oOo**

« Il y a très longtemps vivait une sorcière puissante qui régnait sur la plus aride des terres du Nord. Cette sorcière, nommée Gudrun, et parfois surnommée la Reine des neiges, vivait dans un grand château où seuls ses servants et ses miroirs l'amusaient. Gudrun était une femme froide, au coeur aussi sec que le pays sur lequel elle régnait, qui n'accordait aucune importance au fait qu'elle était seule.

On lui présenta, le jour de son vingt et unième anniversaire, un miroir baptisé Ouroboros, forgé par les doigts habiles de Nogg le Malfaisant. Nogg était un gobelin vil et fourbe qui détestait plus que tout au monde les Moldus et passait son temps à inventer de nouveaux sorts pour les piéger. Il inventa par exemple l'épée de Blackabar qui, en pleine bataille, se mettait à peser de plus en plus lourd jusqu'à ce que son possesseur ne puisse plus la tenir et périsse. Ceux qui écoutaient la douce mélodie de la cloche d'Isil, quant à eux, entendaient les cris de ceux qu'ils avaient aimé, morts dans d'atroces souffrances. L'anneau de Storge enfin, rendait son porteur fou de colère et de jalousie, de manière à ce qu'il interprète tous les faits et gestes de son entourage comme des actes de tromperie ou de trahison.

Mais le miroir Ouroboros, dont le cadre en argent représentait un serpent se mordant sa propre queue, était le plus grand trésor de Nogg. On disait que sa surface réfléchissante avait été créée à partir de trois écailles du serpent vivant dans le légendaire Arbre-Monde. Ouroboros était tel que même Nogg ne connaissait l'étendue et la puissance de son pouvoir malfaisant.

Malgré sa beauté, le miroir était aussi malfaisant que son créateur : il piégeait les petits Moldus, filles comme garçons, et se nourrissait de leur coeur quand ces derniers passaient devant lui. Quand ces pauvres hères voyaient leur reflet, ils devenaient si heureux qu'ils dansaient, dansaient, et dansaient encore jusqu'à ce que leurs petits pieds soient meurtris : c'est à ce moment là, alors que leurs âmes ne pouvaient plus résister, que le miroir se saisissaient de leur coeur et les laissait face à leur horrible destin, tout en reflétant leur mort macabre.

Gudrun aimait son cadeau au point qu'elle jura qu'elle ne se marierait pas avoir d'avoir trouvé un homme qui serait aussi beau que son miroir. En attendant, elle se divertissait en regardant Ouroboros se nourrir du cœur d'enfants modus : Gundrun était une très belle femme, aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et aux lèvres si rouges qu'elles semblaient recouvertes de sang. Mais si elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise, son regard était aussi froid et dur que de la neige noire. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'un prétendant venait la voir pour la demander en mariage, elle ordonnait aux Gobelins de le précipiter du haut des rochers.

Chaque jour, la sorcière se plaçait devant Ouroboros et demandait : »

_"Dis moi, ô mon miroir  
Dis moi, qui, dans tout le vaste monde,  
Mérite mon amour ?"'_

« Ouboros lui répondait toujours la même chose : »

_« Personne en vérité,  
Ô plus belle des reines,  
Aucun amour ne pousse  
En ces terres »_

Cette réponse faisait sourire la sorcière qui entrait ensuite dans sa chambre, heureuse en son cœur glacé. Mais alors que les années passaient et que son pouvoir allait croissant, Gudrun commença à se demander ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle après sa mort. Quel serait son héritage ? Ainsi, elle posa une nouvelle fois la question à son miroir et le supplia de lui répondre :

_"Dis moi, ô miroir_

_Et dis moi la vérité,  
En tout le vaste monde,  
En toutes les terres  
Qui mérite mon amour ?  
Répond moi ! »_

Et cette fois, le miroir répondit

_"Ô plus belle et splendide des reines,  
Le chevalier Pythios de Serpentard le mérite."_

Peu après, un portrait ensorcelé de Pythios Serpentard apparu sur un des murs du château de Gudrun. Comme la sorcière, le chevalier était très beau, mais il avait un visage terrible qui reflétait ce dont il était capable. La sorcière décida qu'elle aimerait profondément cet homme et se coupa le petit doigt pour ensuite l'envelopper dans un étui de cuir, entouré d'un fil rouge. Enfin, elle appela Nogg et dit « Apporte ce cadeau de mariage à mon Chevalier de Serpentard. Ainsi, peut-être serais-je heureuse. »

C'est ainsi que se marièrent le chevalier de Serpentard et Gudrun qui mit rapidement au monde des jumeaux : Sol et Salazar.

Ces jumeaux étaient aussi différents que le soleil et la lune. Alors que Salazar était arrogant et studieux, Sol était aimable et insouciant. Mais Gudrun et Pythios en virent rapidement à le détester pour la compassion qu'il portait à la race des Moldus qu'ils détestaient. Leur haine atteignit son paroxysme quand Sol leur déclara qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une Moldu. Quand elle entendit cela, Gudrun chargea Salazar de conduire Sol dans un vaste bois pour y prendre sa vie. Bien qu'aimant tendrement son jumeau, Salazar aimait sa mère plus que tout et, forcé de lui obéir, il mena Sol au fond des marais et lui trancha la gorge de manière à ce que cela ressemble au travail de voleurs.

On ne parla jamais de cet acte malfaisant et Salazar fonda la première école de magie et de sorcellerie en compagnie des trois plus grands sorciers de l'époque. Il apporta avec lui son aversion pour les Moldus et les nés Moldus mais ses convictions heurtèrent cependant violement celles de Godric Gryffondor et il finit par quitter l'école, furieux.

Après l'échec de son second fils, Gudrun entra dans une rage terrible. Son héritage était perdu tout comme sa jeunesse, et tout ce qui lui restait était son regard dur et froid comme de la glace noire. Ainsi, elle retourna supplier son miroir, Ouroboros, pour obtenir de l'aide. Le miroir, se sentant obligé, négocia avec la sorcière dont il divisa l'âme en sept parts égales, cachées pendant deux millénaires… »

Les jumeaux étaient assis sur leurs lits, fixant stupidement Percy et le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains: _Les contes de Beedle le Barde._

"C'est tout ?"

"C'est comme ça que ça se termine ?"

Les jumeaux croisèrent leurs bras d'un seul mouvement synchronisé et grommelèrent d'un air méprisant.

"Quelle histoire débile," clamèrent Fred et George en hochant de la tête pour montrer leur accord.

"Un troll avec un rocher dans la gueule aurait mieux raconté cette histoire."

Percy souffla impatiemment et laissa tomber le livre aux illustrations animées sur ses genoux. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ronchonnez. J'ai lu cette histoire à Ginny de nombreuses fois et je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre, _elle_ »

"Ouaip, mais Ginny est une fille, n'est ce pas ?"

"Est ce qui tu vois des tresses sur nos têtes, Perce?"

"Nous aimons les batailles -"

"- et les géants -"

"- et les loups-garous -"

"- et les Mages Noirs !"

"Oui, et bien la Reine des Neiges était une mage noire !" rétorqua Pery avec ennui, mais les jumeaux l'ignorait, préférant sauter au bas de leur lit pour y remonter ensuite, enthousiasmés »

"Raconte nous celle de Robin des bois !"

"Non, plutôt celle de la balade de Puck, Perce!"

"La blague du renard !"

"Le chat vampire de York !"

"La main de la gloire !"

"Vous avez déjà eu votre histoire, espèces d'ingrats ! " bailla Percy en sauta sur ses pieds. "Maintenant, arrêtez de sauter sur vos lits et tenez vous tranquille, ou alors je vous envoie maman et vous savez qu'elle peut vous faire dormir ! " Sans un mot de plus, Percy prit son livre et sortit de la pièce en boudant, tout en éteignant les lumières qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de sa chambre. "

Les jumeaux s'assirent en indien sur leur lit, se fixant l'un l'autre dans le noir.

"Par Merlin, Percy ressemble à un bâton planté dans la boue" dit Fred d'un air sombre. "Nous devrions prendre de notre temps pour lui apprendre à se laisser aller, n'est ce pas George?"

"Absolument, Fred. Je pense que deux gnomes de jardin dans son pantalon feront l'affaire."

Souriant malicieusement, ils se glissèrent tout deux sous leur couvre-lit et fermèrent les yeux. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la nuit froide et la neige tombant sur l'appui de fenêtre commencent à remplir l'esprit très imaginatif de George d'images épouvantables de la Reine des Neiges et de ses gobelins. Une ombre passa près de la porte et il lâcha un petit cri de frayeur.

"Georgie ? C'est toi qui couine comme une petite fille ?" demanda Fred d'un tom amusé.

"Ne sois pas idiot" bredouilla piteusement George qui, cependant, rampa hors de son lit pour rejoindre celui de son jumeau et se glisser sous les couvertures

"Tu penses que tout ça était vrai, Fred ?" demanda George une fois installé dans le lit de Fred.

"Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Que Percy est un abruti fini ? "

"Non, ça nous savons que c'est vrai" répliqua George. "Je parlais de la Reine des Neiges."

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Fred en haussa les épaules. "Il existe pas mal d'histoires qui parlent d'elle. J'imagine qu'elles viennent de quelque part, non ? "

"Charlie m'a dit qu'elle conduisait un chariot tiré par sept cerfs blancs. "

"Tu es bête ! Tu es en train de faire un mix avec le Père Noël, Georgie" railla Fred.

"Non, c'est vrai !" lâcha George d'un ton catégorique. "Et elle enlève les petits enfants de leur lit aussi. Sans doute pour nourrir son miroir. " Il frissonna légèrement en imaginant la scène. Les ténèbres qui s'étalaient dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient semblèrent soudainement impénétrables. Aussi se rapprocha t-il davantage de son jumeau.

"Tu n'es pas effrayé, n'est ce pas Forge ? " demanda Fred d'un ton moqueur.

"Aucune chance !" répliqua George d'un ton sec, mais il n'était pas très convainquant. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna de manière à être face à son jumeau : Fred avait croisé les bras sous sa tête et regardait la neige tomber doucement à travers la fenêtre. Son front était légèrement creusé, et il semblait perdu sans ses pensées. Fred était rarement aussi concentré, et George le trouvait fascinant à regarder quand il l'était, se demandant si quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde avait la chance d'entrevoir cette merveilleuse expression sur le visage de son frère.

"Tu sais, si elle essayait de t'enlever, je l'enverrai aux enfers" déclara soudainement Fred..

George regarda son jumeau d'un air totalement stupéfait puis, doucement, un coin de sa bouche se mue en un sourire. "Bien. " Il pressa son doigt sur la joue de George et sourit de toutes ses dents. "Sinon, je serais revenu te hanter jusqu'à ce que tu sois devenu vieux, barbu et puant la naphtaline comme tante Muriel."

"Oui, et bien s'aurait été mieux que rien du tout, non ? " ajouta sérieusement Fred. " Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être sans toi n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes jumeaux et c'est tout…"

George réfléchit un moment sur le sujet, mais l'idée d'être seul et non deux lui laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche (un peu comme le jour où il était tombé la tête la première dans un tas de bouse de gnome dans le jardin) aussi décida t'il d'arrêter de penser à l'histoire de Gudrun la reine des neiges et de son miroir. Il repoussa ces pensées pour s'imaginer dans d'autres temps et lieux, des années et années dans le futur, quand lui et son frère seraient tout deux barbus, ridés comme des prunes et sentiraient la naphtaline comme tante Muriel.

Il laissa traîner un bas paresseux sur le torse de Fred qui grommela mais qui ne prit pas la peine de le repousser : aussi George enfouillait sa tête sous son menton et clama, parce qu'il sentit soudainement qu'il était nécessaire de le dire " _Ahluvyoo__ Fred._"

Il y eut un blanc puis un petit rire, et une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux roux.

"N'nenuit, Forge."

**oOo**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Les adieux et les au revoirs avaient étaient réalisés dans les larmes, et les Weasley étaient à présent rentrés chez eux. Le Terrier avait toujours été exigu et étouffant, mais on y avait l'incomparable sensation d'être chez soi. Les rivalités entre frères et sœurs, les facéties poussées trop loin, les mages noirs : all had come and gone mais George avait toujours cru que rien dans le monde n'aurait pu faire s'effondrer la forteresse rassurante qu'était la demeure de la famille Weasley.

Cependant, George désirait à présent quitter l'endroit plus que tout au monde. Il s'y sentait étouffé et l'horloge dans la cuisine ne cessait de lui rappeler froidement la perte qu'il avait subit.

George ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de sa mère, il y voyait une lueur d'espoir et de soulagement avant que la terrible réalité ne la frappe, que le petit trou noir situé sur le côté de sa tête n'entre dans son champ de vision. Il savait que sa mère ne l'évitait pas consciemment, mais ça le blessait tout autant.

Ainsi quitta t'il un jour le Terrier avant le lever du jour : il arriva au chemin de Traverse, face à une devanture lumineuse et charmante de magasin, aux alentours de 4 heures du matin.

Quelques mois auparavant, la vitre du magasin laissait entrevoir les assortiments bruyants, colorés et éclatants de chez Weasley & Weasley. Mais à présent, plusieurs enchantements s'étaient estompés et les bruits, les braillements, les rebonds et voltes des objets –couverts de poussières et de toiles d'araignées- étaient de plus en plus faibles.

Il y avait, sur la vitre de droite, un poster violet sur lequel défilaient sans enthousiasme des lettres jaune vif :

_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI _

_Le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_

George ouvrit la porte de la boutique et entra à l'intérieur : la lumière grise semblait aspirer toute joie de l'endroit, tant et si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être l'invité d'un Détraqueur. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et monta les escaliers pour entrer dans le petit appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Fred, situé au dessus du magasin. Il aurait pu attendre que Verity lui ouvre, mais il désirait avoir l'endroit pour lui seul pour un petit moment encore.

Leurs lits étaient encore défaits, les draps froissés jetés au sol et laissés en tas. '_Maman__ aurait__ eu__ un malaise'._ Il eut un sourire mais ce dernier s'estompa vite. Sur la table de chevet de Fred étaient éparpillés des parchemins griffonnés d'idées et de prototypes de nouveaux produits pour la boutique. Ses genoux cédèrent et George se laissa tomber sur le lit, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il prit d'une main tremblante le feuillet du haut de la pile et caressa de son pouce l'illustration, faisant baver l'encre qui se trouvait à cet endroit.

George marqua une pause. "C'est pas sec…?"

"Arrête de pleurer, espèce de crétin" lança une voix familière.

George en eut le souffle coupé, comme si un morceau de verre lui avait bloqué la gorge.

"Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à rire" répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se retourner- pas si c'était pour découvrir que son esprit lui jouait des tours. L'espoir le submergeait, mais il ressentait aussi un peu trop d'angoisse.

"C'est pas comme toi."

George s'empara du parchemin "N'es tu pas censé manger les pissenlits par la racine ?"

"J'y ai pensé. Mais j'ai aussi pensé que je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser Georgie s'occuper seul de la place. Il l'aurait transformé en halte-garderie ou quelque chose comme ça… regarde donc ! Non, plus loin ! " La voix devint moqueuse " Gros lourdeau… "

George déglutit : le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge grossissait de plus en plus, mais il souriait malgré tout. "Tu aurais pu ranger un peu ! Si tu peux ramasser une plume d'écriture, après tout…"

"C'est ça la gratitude pour toi ! " beugla Fred, remuant rageusement ses bras transparents dans les airs. "Je reste fidèle à l'affreuse andouille que tu es et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est…-". Il s'arrêta net .George lui faisait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre (enfin, au trou qui lui faisait office de…). Ses yeux étaient humides, enflés et emplis de soulagement. Fred hocha de la tête et gémit : "Oi… je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de pleurer. Mince alors ! On croirait que quelqu'un est mort ! ". Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

"Pathétique ! souffla George."De toutes les blagues stupides que tu as pu faire, mourir était vraiment pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, camarade ! "

"C'est déjà mieux que tes blagues sur ton oreille, abruti ! " railla Fred. Il eut un rictus devant le visage de son jumeau, strié par les larmes. "Hé, pense à toutes les farces qu'on peut faire à présent. _Maître Peeves_, prend donc ta retraire ! La meilleure chose dans le fait de ne pas avoir de corps, c'est que je peux je glisser où je veux sans qu'on me remarque. On peut hanter la vieille Ombrage jusque dans ses culottes bouffantes –histoire de lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'elle mérite vraiment, hein ? "

Les yeux de Fred, bien que transparents et à peine visibles dans l'obscurité, brillaient toujours d'une lueur malicieuse et malveillante, témoignant du farceur tristement célèbre qu'il avait été dans la vie. Cependant, George ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils : il n'aimait pas que Fred se vante de sa situation. Ne savait-il pas combien sa famille avait eu le cœur brisé durant ces dernières semaines ? Ne savait-il pas ce que _revenir_ signifiait ?

"Fred… où étais-tu depuis… tu sais… Poudlard ?" Tenta George.

Fred haussa nonchalamment ses épaules argentées : "J'ai erré dans les environs, bavardé avec Nick, je me suis suspendu au plafond en compagnie de chauve-souris mortes… ". Fred sourit et prit un morceau de parchemin. "J'ai appris comment utiliser des objets. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en à l'air, après tout. " Il laissa glisser ses doigts nacrés sur le papier comme pour prouver ses dires.

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux.

"Pourquoi es-tu réellement revenu ?" Demanda George au bout d'un moment, un ton d'urgence dans sa voix.

"Sais pas". Fred se détourna de lui, haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. "Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seul, hein ? Tu te serais transformé en un « parfait préfet Percy ». Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Je m'en serais retourné dans ma tombe ». Il se mit à rire gaiement mais George n'en fit pas de même : pour certaines raisons, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour devant l'insouciance de Fred.

"Bien" dit George en hochant la tête et en essayant de sourire, même s'il semblait davantage grimacer. "Et puis. .. j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir un Ange Gardien ".

Cette fois, il parvint à offrir un véritable sourire à Fred qui le lui retourna, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux sourires qu'ils avaient pu avoir auparavant. Quelque chose disait à George que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Mais était-ce important ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était devenu stupide pour être en colère contre Fred à cause de son retour, ou s'il était devenu égoïste et euphorique en réalisant qu'il ne serait plus seul. Il détailla le fantôme assit sur le bord de son lit, partagé et confus

"Georgie?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que je suis lâche, n'est ce pas?" demanda calmement Fred. "Tu sais, je veux dire, lâche d'être revenu..."

D'abord un peu surpris, George ne su quoi répondre mais il hocha rapidement la tête d'un air intransigeant : "Bien sûr que non ! " répliqua t-il. "Pourquoi poses-tu une question aussi débile ? "

Fred ne lui répondit pas, et George n'osa pas poser une nouvelle fois la question.


	2. Par delà le Seuil

**Et voici le second chapitre traduit de la fanfiction de **Starkiller** ! N'oubliez pas que je ne suis que la traductrice et que les félicitations sont à adresser à l'auteur et aux deux béta-reader de la version originale : **BloodRayne** et **StringofPearls**.**

**Les noms de lieux et les messages codés ont été laissé en anglais, pour faciliter les explications éventuelles par la suite et pour respecter l'univers. Cela ne gêne, de toute manière, aucunement la lecture.**

**Quelques notes sont disponibles en fin de chapitre pour éclaircir certains termes ! Bonne lecture !**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_« Nul ne sait vers où ils nous dirigent,_

_Ni dans quel sens s'écoule de la rivière son lit,_

_Alentour pas une lumière n'est visible,_

_Ainsi le danger doit certainement grandir... »_

- Charlie et la Chocolaterie, 1971

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'Etrange.  
**  
Par delà le Seuil.

**oOo**

_"Phénomènes étranges, apparitions anormales, magie... les Moldus ne sont jamais satisfaits ni de ce qu'ils voient, ni de ce que leurs oreilles entendent : ils passent donc leur vie à poursuivre le vent. Simplement parce que, pour un Moldu, quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas voir ou entendre n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une chose qui se produit._

_C'est pourquoi, de toutes les singulières créatures et les prophéties du monde, les Moldus sont parmi les plus étranges._

-- Sir Hector Archimedes Oddness, 1759

**oOo**

"Manoir Weasley, Jonction de la route de Pentonville, de celle de la Ville et d'Upper Street," répéta la détective Nox, lisant le mot gribouillé à la hâte sur la serviette qu'elle avait en main. "J'avais raison". Elle fronça les sourcils : "Pas de numéro".

_'Cette famille est probablement si riche que cette maudite maison n'a besoin que d'un titre…"_ pensa t-elle sarcastiquement._ 'Salauds de richards…'_

Mâchant énergiquement la queue d'une pomme, Nox parcourut une nouvelle fois les instructions inscrites sur la serviette avec attention. La Jonction était un lieu réputé où se trouvait le Lyon's Angel Hotel, une vieille et belle structure sportive au dôme extérieur plutôt impressionnant, qui était devenu un des points de rendez vous d'Islington **(1)** à Londres.

_"Le loyer doit atteindre des sommets"_ gémit Nox._ "Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je perds mon temps, bordl "._ Mais alors qu'elle lisait une troisième fois son gribouillage, elle se sentit inexplicablement attirée par l'endroit et réalisa subitement que ses pieds l'avaient menée de leur propre chef dans les rues agitées. _"Je vois" _se dit-elle._ "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire. Peut-être serait- il bon de vérifier, après tout…"_

Tout avait commencé une semaine plus tôt quand Nox avait été approchée par un homme assez particulier alors qu'elle prenait son déjeuner dans sa gargote préférée, située juste à côté de Leicester Square. Il était très curieux à voir, avec son haut de forme mauve sur la tête et sa queue de pie de velours, mais personne ne semblait y prêter attention (ça se passait dans le centre de Londres, après tout). Il lui rappelait un peu un oiseau avec ses attitudes nerveuses et sa façon de sautiller.

"Veuillez excuser ma terrible impolitesse, chère demoiselle". Il s'approcha d'elle. "Mais il me semble que vous êtes en train de chercher un domicile sûr, n'est ce pas ? "

La détective cligna des yeux assez stupidement, une fourchette entière de Sheppard's pie dans la bouche."Un domicile ?" répéta t-elle, crachant par la même occasion des morceaux de nourriture sur sa cravate violette mangée aux mites.

"Un logis ! Chère demoiselle, un domicile où vous pourrez poser bagages !" proclama joyeusement l'homme.

"Oh." Elle rit nerveusement, se demandant si l'homme était un fou furieux ou juste un excentrique qui aimait sympathiser. "Et bien oui… j'en cherche un."

"Très bien ! Très bien ! Tout le monde a besoin d'un endroit où poser bagages. Vous êtes très sage mademoiselle, très sage !" s'exclama t-il. "Excusez ma grossièreté et le fait que je mette mon nez dans vos affaires privées, mais pourrais-je savoir où vous en êtes dans vos recherches ?"

La détective hocha de la tête puis sourit "Pas de chance pour l'instant, j'en ai peur. Vu les loyers actuels, je vais devoir vendre mon âme avant de pouvoir me payer quoique ce soit. Regardez cet endroit." elle posa le doigt sur une photographie représentant un bloc d'appartement apparemment abandonnés (les fenêtres était couvertes de planches et des touffes d'herbe avaient poussé sous la porte principale). "Le loyer est £ 450 **(2)** par mois, sans inclure les factures de gaz ou d'électricité !"

"Hélas! En ce qui concerne les poches des « opprimés locaux », cette ville est sans pitié." Il posa une main sur son cœur, secoua tristement de la tête et, comme s'il avait reçu un choc terrible, tourna vers elle un visage consterné. "Sacré moi ! Comme vous devez me trouver grossier ! Nous n'avons même pas été correctement présenté." Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il tenait déjà sa main dans la sienne et la secouait vigoureusement. "Mon nom est Diggle, chère demoiselle, Dedalus Diggle. Et vous ?"

"N-Nox," répondit d'un ton tremblant la jeune fille tandis que Dedalus lançait véritablement son bras de haut en bas avec une force fantastique.

"Oh, un nom grec. Excellent ! De premier choix ! C'est très beau," dit-il d'un ton des plus flatteurs. "Et maintenant que le protocole a été suivi à la lettre et que nous avons fait connaissance, je pourrais peut-être vous être utile pour vos recherches…"

Nox grimaça. Il y devait avoir eu un pépin quelque part. Elle écrit ses instructions par pure politesse et le laissa partir sans avoir réellement l'intention de visiter l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Et à présent…

"Et me voici…" murmura Nox piteusement, crachant sur le trottoir la tige de pomme qu'elle avait mâchée.

Il y avait une vieille pancarte collée sur un angle du bâtiment qui se balançait sur ses charnières rouillées. Il y était inscrit, en lettres de couleur bordeaux ' Manoir Weasley '.

Nox plissa les lèvres et siffla, impressionnée : elle était passée par là plusieurs fois puisque c'était sur la route du Camden Market **(3)**, mais elle n'avait jamais vu le bâtiment. Pourtant, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Le manoir Weasley était immense, sombre, construit dans le pur style gothique, et contrastait radicalement avec son voisin lumineux et attirant, l'Angel Hotel.

Si elle avait eu un minimum de bon sens (ou si elle avait été un bon détective), Nox aurait écouté la voix minuscule qui raisonnait dans sa tête et lui disait de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, elle lui fit la sourde oreille.

Quelque peu hésitante, Nox ouvrit la porte s'avança au travers d'un petit jardin envahissant situé en avant de la maison, puis elle emprunta un petit chemin qui formait un passage étroit entre l'enchevêtrement des mauvaises herbes et des rosiers, afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. La promenade lui sembla beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé car la distance entre la rue et la maison lui avait semblé assez courte (de quelques pas seulement).

_'Ca doit être mon imagination'_. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis attrapa la large poignée de porte en cuivre pour frapper quelques coups.

La porte s'ouvrit en oscillant.

Elle s'insulta mentalement. _' Mais qu'est ce qui me prend d'entrer comme ça ?Le propriétaire va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! '_ Nox grimaça en se représentant M. Weasley comme étant un homme grand, sévère et ressemblant à un vieux sonneur de cloche victorien.

Il n'y avait pas de sonnette à première vue aussi se racla t-elle bruyamment la gorge et attendit sur le perron. Elle pouvait entendre ce qui semblait être des voix provenant d'une des pièces situées au plus profond de la maison obscure, mais leurs propriétaires ne l'avaient apparemment pas entendu.

L'entrée principale était simplement, mais élégamment, décorée. Deux fauteuils aux motifs floraux se tenaient de chaque côté d'une longue commode sur laquelle se trouvait une grande pendule. Nox avança légèrement la tête pour voir un peu mieux : au dessus de la commode était suspendu un portrait de belle taille et on devinait, derrière une paire de lunette en forme de demi-lune, des traits souriants et des yeux vifs, intelligents.

Une fois encore, elle se sentit irrésistiblement attirée, comme si des milliers de cordes invisibles la traînaient dans le manoir Weasley : c'était l'œuvre de son imagination trop fertile, bien entendu. Sa curiosité maladive l'avait fourré dans bien des mésaventures. Mais Nox, réellement subjuguée par l'endroit, se trouva des excuses. Elle était un détective, après tout. Pas un détective au sens propre du terme, bien sûr, mais un détective quand même.

Nox resta plantée sur le seuil pendant une minute ou deux avant qu'il ne soit devenu clair que personne ne vendrait l'accueillir dans un futur proche. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au haut de la serviette chiffonnée qu'elle avait dans sa main : 'midi'. Aucun jour n'était indiqué, juste 'midi'.

Elle porta de nouveau son regard sur le portrait accroché au-dessus de la commode. L'Etiquette considérait inconvenant qu'une jeune femme se présente à une maison vis-à-vis de laquelle elle n'avait pas de réelle affaire en cours, de rendez-vous entendu ni d'intention concrète, mais c'était trop tard. Son imagination ou une autre force de pouvoir égal, l'avait déjà emprisonnée dans ses griffes et Nox trouvait très difficile de se détourner des yeux cachés par les lunettes en demi-lune.

_' Bah, après tout, qu'est ce que les Ecossais connaissent de l'Etiquette ? '_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et enjamba le seuil avec détermination.

Le vestibule était beaucoup plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le peu de lumière qu'on y trouvait provenait de derrière la porte d'entrée (elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce qu'elle se claque derrière elle, règle de fondement même du film d'horreur). Cette simple idée fit couler un frisson de crainte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sa main alla saisir instinctivement le portable qu'elle avait dans sa poche de pantalon. À l'extérieur, un autobus rouge à deux étages était arrêté aux feux de signalisation tandis que les personnes faisant du shopping, les touristes et les étudiants continuaient leurs petites affaires. Personne ne lança un second regard au manoir Weasley.

"Mauvais jour pour décider d'arrêter de fumer." murmura Nox.

Ravalant ses craintes, elle s'avança davantage dans les halls obscurs, silencieusement : vue du seuil, la pièce ne lui avait pas semblé si grande. Puis, alors ses yeux s'étaient habitués au manque de lumière, il lui apparut que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'était pas celle qu'elle avait vue depuis le seuil. Le sol était recouverts de carreaux de marbre blancs et pourpre et un escalier de fer énorme se trouvait au centre de la pièce, s'étirant jusqu'au second étage. C'était comme si, au moment ou elle avait traversé le perron séparant Londres du manoir Weasley, elle s'était retrouvée dans un autre monde.

Malgré elle, Nox siffla à nouveau. "Merde alors, c'est comme Alice qui, tombant dans le terrier du lapin, se retrouve dans une pièce entièrement décorée…"

Alors, comme si quelqu'un avait rallumé les lumières, Nox put soudainement voir que le vestibule dans lequel elle se trouvait était en réalité de forme circulaire, ses grands murs courbes s'unissant autour d'un dôme de verre qui lui rappelait les vieilles serres de style Victorien qu'elle avait visité avec son père étant enfant. Dans le mur circulaire se trouvaient treize portes, chacune d'une couleur différente et serties d'étiquettes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres :

Bottoms Up

Black is White

Up is Down

Short is Long

Rabbit's Foot

All Beans, Has-bins

Entity Aquaticus

Mortal Peril

Halls of Fortitude

Phineas Codex

P.S. PPPPPP

Room NO. 54, Balderdash

GLEIPNIR

Nox arriva à la dernière porte et fit une pause. À la différence des autres portes colorées et codée, celle-ci lui semblait plutôt ordinaire et hors contexte. "Gleipnir ?" lit-elle. "… Amusant… on dirait une sonnerie."

"Tu t'entretiens avec toi-même au sujet d'une chose manifestement écossaise ..."

"... ou tu es juste un peu dingue, Nox ?"

Nox tourna sur elle-même en direction de la voix.

Un homme à l'allure extraordinaire se tenait au bas de l'escalier, s'appuyant sur la rampe en métal. Il n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit et son visage, s'il n'était pas incroyablement beau, n'était pas repoussant non plus. Il portait une queue de pie de couleur vert bouteille et souriait davantage comme le chat de Cheshire **(4)** que comme un être humain. Ses épais cheveux roux étaient couronnés d'un haut-de-forme noir, dont le bandeau était maintenu par un clip représentant deux doigts en or. Le chapeau était incliné et l'homme souriait, mais ce n'était pas, pensait Nox un sourire véritablement amical, mais davantage un sourire assimilable au regard affûté et rusé d'un chat ayant trouvé, au beau milieu de la nuit, une souris solitaire…

Il était sans nul doute une curiosité, mais pas comme l'était Dedalus Diggle. Il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus surprenant chez l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. L'air qui l'entourait semblait crépiter d'excitation. Nox se sentit terne en sa présence : elle était dégingandée, petite, et ses cheveux emmêlés et coupés au ras du menton s'affalaient souvent en travers de son visage, rebelles. Sa seule qualité, pensait-elle, étaient ses yeux gris clair qu'elle leva pour rencontrer le regard fixe du chat de Cheshire qui se trouvait face à elle.

"Désolé d'avoir fait irruption chez vous comme ça" dit Nox. "Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sonnette "

"Il y a un heurtoir," répondit l'homme, rayonnant. "Frappe toujours trois fois."

"D'accord …" acquiesça Nox, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre ce renseignement de côté. Il était certain qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. "Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Je crois avoir entendu deux voix."

"Je jure solennellement qu'il y a seulement deux âmes qui vivent dans cette maison," répondit-il, le sourire sur son visage ne faiblissant pas une seconde. "Toi et moi. C'est l'entière vérité."

Nox ne crut pas un seul instant que l'homme en face d'elle lui avait dit la vérité entière et totale.

"Nox Gertrude Wolfe, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda t-il.

"Oui…" Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son nom complet à Dedalus.

Soudain, l'homme sembla revenir à la vie. "Excellent! Je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas. Ca aurait mis fin à bien des choses. Et ça l'aurait considérablement agaçé." Il arriva devant elle en trois grandes enjambées, secouant son bras avec une force démentielle. "En tout cas, heureux que vous puissiez le faire. Enchanté même ! Ravi ! Bien, venons en droit au but à présent. Le « Weasley Tour » est sur le point de commencer ! Ne vous égarez pas, je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez quoi que ce soit juste maintenant." Il rit et la prit par la main pour la guider au travers de la pièce au sol marbré.

Hautement perplexe, Nox jetta un dernier coup au dessus de son épaule vit la porte principale se fermer doucement derrière elle. "Mais qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?" cria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

"Mais ne te mets pas dans tous tes états ! " répliqua t-il. "C'est juste un projet. Nul besoin de t'inquiéter. Bien, à présent, quelle porte veux-tu choisir ? Fais ton choix! Elles ne mordent pas… " Il les désigna d'un mouvement de bras, rayonnant de la fierté. "Enfin, celle là un peu quand même. "

Nox le regarda d'un air fébrile. Elle exécrait avoir confiance en quelqu'un ayant autant d'assurance.

"Non, non !" Il la poussa doucement vers l'avant. "Avance donc ! Pas de blague ni de mauvais tour, je te le promets…" Il s'arrêta, hésitant. "Enfin, il pourrait quand même avoir quelques petites surprises. On ne peut rien faire contre ça, pas dans cette maison en tout cas."

Nox posa sur lui un regard perçant et fixe. "Vous êtes M. Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il s'arrêta et la regarda comme s'il lui était soudainement poussé une seconde tête."Ouaip. Mais c'est un peu formel comme appellation, tu ne trouves pas ?"

_ 'Non, je trouve même que ce n'est pas assez formel…'_ pensa sévèrement Nox.

"Tu peux m'appeler George" lança George d'un ton goguenard. "Maintenant, décide toi et choisis une destination ! "

Nox soupira, s'avouant vaincue, et pointa du doigt la plus simple des portes, qui se trouvait près de l'escalier principal et portait l'annotation "GLEIPNIR".

"Oh, pas celle-là," lança George.

"Mais vous avez dit n'importe quelle porte," rétorqua t'elle.

"Oui, n'importe laquelle sauf celle-là" répondit-il.

Nox haussa les sourcils, intriguée. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu aimes les chiens ?"

"Ouaip." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je pense bien. Mais pas ceux de la taille d'un rat avec un nom fantaisiste stupide. J'ai moi même toujours voulu un lévrier Irlandais."

"Et en ce qui concerne les chiens à trois têtes ?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Aucune importance. Allez, choisis en une autre !"

Nox examina les autres portes jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête sur une porte bleu pâle portant la mention « Mortal Peril» écrit en magenta.

"Qu'en est-il de celle-ci ? "

"Ah, pas cette porte là non plus." Il hocha de la tête. "Vraiment, tu le fais exprès..."

"Mais vous aviez dit de choisir n'importe quelle porte ! " lança t-elle en reniflant. " Alors, qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

"Un locataire," répondit George.

Sa réponse étonna Nox. "Mais vous avez dit que nous étions seuls ici ?"

George la reluqua comme l'aurait fait le chat de Cheshire, ce qui la fit frissonner comme si quelque chose de froid avait glissé le long de son épine dorsale. "Je sais ce que j'ai dit."

Il la prit à nouveau par le bras et se hâta de l'emmener à un large couloir caché derrière l'escalier. "Comme tu ne m'as pas l'air bien décidée en ce qui concerne la direction à prendre, je vais passer devant," dit George d'un ton qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire cela dès le début.

"Ecoutez, je suis désolée de vous avoir embêté, M. Weas-"

"_George._"

"George. Une de vos connaissance m'a guidé ici, Dedalus Diggle." bafouilla Nox.

"Ce crétin au haut-de-forme ?" demanda George.

Elle lança un coup d'œil au propre couvre-chef que portait son hôte et répliqua, dans un rire. "Celui là même."

"Je le savais, Dedalus m'a dit que tu serais la personne idéale " dit George, un sourire plaisant peint sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'es pas très élégante, mais tu m'as l'air de savoir regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez." Il lui sourit. "Et ça compte pour beaucoup."

Ils se mirent bientôt à courir au travers des couloirs, passant dans d'étroits passages et tournant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite pour repartir une nouvelle fois à gauche et revenir à droite. Sur tout le long de la route étaient accrochés de beaux portraits sur les murs, représentants dames, évêques, pirates et rois. Nox savait qu'elle se déplaçait vite, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc correctement tout voir, mais elle était quasi certaine que quelques personnages s'étaient déplacés dans les tableaux.

"Stop ! " cria George qui s'arrêta si brusquement que Nox s'écrasa sur son dos la tête la première "tu n'as aucun réflexe" railla t-il.

"Tchééé…", grommela Nox en se frottant le nez. Un halètement effrayé quitta sa gorge au moment où elle posait les yeux sur le nouvel endroit où elle se trouvait. Un labyrinthe de jardins verdoyants et luxuriant s'étalait devant eux sous un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Une énorme lune jaune flottait dans les airs comme si elle était suspendue à des fils invisibles, et avait un visage souriant d'un qui lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût son compagnon aux cheveux couleur flamme.

Des arcs en pierre superbement bien taillés séparaient chaque avenue verte, lesquelles portaient également des noms étranges: Fire Weed; Aquatic Herbology; Vermicious Knids; Mandrake Farms.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Nox, alarmée. "Nous sommes à l'extérieur ? Il ne peut pas faire déjà sombre ; il est seulement midi nom de nom !"

"Hein ? Oh, non, ici, c'est la serre" l'informa George. "Je te déconseille de te promener ici toute seule. Tu pourrais y perdre un membre." Il hocha de la tête tristement. "Pauvre Grendell."

George la mena à une charmille d'où s'échappait une odeur fort agréable : il y avait là des centaines de superbes (mais trompeuses) fleurs en forme de perle, qui poussaient dans d'énormes buissons violets.

"Inspire à fond et garde ton souffle" ordonna George.

"Elles sont magnifiques" remarqua Nox, le visage protégé par son col.

"Ce sont des Violettes Violentes – elles peuvent te plonger dans un coma profond qui te fera vivre tes pires cauchemars" répondit George. " Un voyage à éviter"

" Vivre ? " demanda t-elle, perplexe. "On ne peut pas réellement vivre ses cauchemars."

"Le pouvoir de l'inconscient est une force importante qu'il ne faut pas oublier," répliqua George alors que son sourire digne du chat de Cheshire s'affaissait quelque peu. Son changement d'humeur, cependant, ne dura guère. "Bien, suis-moi à présent !"

Il saisit une nouvelle fois son bras et ils tournèrent au travers des avenues feuillues jusqu'à ce qu'ils empruntent un chemin reliant la serre à un autre couloir sinueux : on aurait dit un lapin de Garenne se contorsionnant dans toutes les directions jusqu'à trouver sa route. Nox ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le rapprochement qu'elle faisait avec Alice.

"Bien, nous y sommes !" annonça enfin George.

Nox observa l'endroit. "Mais nous sommes revenus dans le hall principal !" dit elle, en regardant autour d'elle.

"Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait faire une visite "touristique" ! " gloussa son compagnon.

"Pitié, dites moi que ce parcours touristique mène au Pub" supplia Nox en repoussant les cheveux qui voilaient son visage.

"Nop, nous irons là bas plus tard. Là, nous allons monter l'escalier. Il y a un étage, tu t'en souviens ?" il éclata de rire. "Un peu lente n'est ce pas ? Allez, du courage !"

Nox commença à gravir l'escalier, ce demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver au premier étage étant donné ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir de la raison, quand une tâche de couleur rouge et verte incroyablement rapide se rua sur elle.

"Pourquoi prends-tu l'escalier ?" cria George alors qu'il passait devant elle. "La rampe est beaucoup plus rapide!" Nox le vit s'envoler le long de la rampe métallique, ses yeux gris littéralement ronds de surprise. "Non, merci" murmura t-elle faiblement. "L'escalier semble plus sûr."

"D'accord, fais ce que tu veux pauvre andouille, mais enjambe la marche du milieu" lâcha George en pointant ladite marche du doigt. "Je ne veux pas avoir à aller au Pérou pour revenir te chercher ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'endroit."

Nox suivit son conseil et enjamba la marche, remerciant la fortune et le ciel quand elle vit un de ses bracelets glisser de son poignet et tomber directement de la marche… au néant.

_' Tout peut être expliqué de façon rationnelle' _se persuada Nox, ignorant les nœuds qui se formaient dans son estomac._ ' Il doit y avoir certains mécanismes dans la rampe et dans les serres d'intérieur dignes du nouveau millénaire. ' _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil prudent en en direction de la marche et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas d'explication pour éclaircir le phénomène.

Nox déglutit puis grimpa les marches restantes la séparant du premier étage. Elle n'avait plus George dans son champ de vision.

L'étage lui sembla remarquablement normal en comparaison du reste de la maison. Les lattes en bois poli du plancher brillaient sous le soleil de l'après-midi, dont la lumière s'immisçait dans la pièce par une lucarne en forme de dôme, plus petit que celui du vestibule, aux bords recouverts de petits carrés de vitraux aux couleurs vives. Sur le côté gauche du hall trois se trouvaient trois pièces : une chambre à coucher, une salle à manger et une salle de bains. Nox posa son regard fixe sur la grande porte de chêne située à sa droite. Dans le chambranle étaient fixés deux "II" identiques et les mots :

**Agence de l'étrange des jumeaux malicieux.**

Nox essaya de pousser la poignée, mais la porte était fermée.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire" dit soudainement George qui se trouvait à deux centimètres de son oreille.

"Hé!" grogna Nox d'un ton alarmé, essayant de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé après la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir. "Mon petit ami sait que je suis ici, donc ne tentez rien de bizarre" dit-elle, remuant un long doigt devant son visage.

George lui jeta un regard perçant. "Oh, voilà un énorme mensonge."

Nox sentit ses joues devenir rouge de colère. "Quoi ? " s'exclama t'elle.

"Et bien, tu es célibataire, n'est-ce pas ?" exposa George d'un ton négligent.

Elle ne sut comment répondre exactement à cela. Il savait qu'elle bluffait. "Je ne vois pas comment… c'est…je veux dire…ce n'est pas vos affaires !"

"Tu ne dis pas la moitié de ce que tu penses" dit soudainement George en croisant les bras et en la fixant du regard. "Ou alors seulement s'il n'y a personne dans les environs". Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Lâche toi pour une fois. Il n'y a pas foule autour de toi, n'est ce pas ?"

Nox fuya son regard pour fixer le plancher. "Peu importe, ce n'est pas vos affaires."

George s'approcha d'elle, les mains sur les hanches. "Dis toujours ce que tu penses, même si ce n'est pas ce que les gens veulent entendre." il ouvrit les bras dans un large mouvement "Et puis, tu ne peux pas vivre uniquement dans ta tête dans un lieu comme celui-ci ".

Nox l'arrêta d'un geste de la main "Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que je pourrais payer le loyer ici" dit-elle, oubliant qu'elle ne savait même pas où le « ici » se trouvait réellement. "Je suis désolée, je vous fais probablement perdre votre temps. "

"Regarde, tu recommences!" cria George, très amusé. "'Probablement'. ' Je ne pense pas. ' Si tu pars perdante dans toutes les situations, alors qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire ? " Il lui colla son doigt sur le visage "Aie plus confiance en toi. Maintenant, que voulais-tu dire déjà ? "

"Je pense que vous êtes un fou furieux !" Nox couvrit aussitôt sa bouche devant son excès de franchise, mais l'homme se contenta d'hurler de rire.

"Le loyer est de cinquante livres **(5)** par mois" dit-il, pouffant de rire. "Et tu peux t'installer ici tout de suite."

"Cinquante livre par mois ? Mais comment ? Comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de demander un loyer si bas?" demanda Nox, déconcertée. "Où est l'embrouille ? les cinq derniers locataires ont mystérieusement disparu ou quoi ?"

"Et ta personnalité carrée est finalement apparue !" dit George en posant une main sur sa tête. "Nop. Ici, les disparitions sont le cadet de nos soucis."

Nox, soupçonneuse, le fixa de ses yeux sombres. "Vous êtes assez mystérieux tout de même..."

"Mais je l'espère bien !" cria George qui la regardait d'un air quelque peu offensé. "Je n'ai jamais essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre ! Maintenant, revenons à ma proposition." Il sortit de sa poche une grande clef au design intriguant et l'enfonça dans la serrure, la tournant d'abord à droite, puis deux fois à gauche pour ensuite revenir à droite jusqu'à ce que la porte soit ouverte.

"Allez, viens donc ! Je reconnais que nous avons perdu du temps à courir dans le manoir, ralentis par tes jambes faiblardes de Moldu." George souffla comme un bœuf et la poussa dans la pièce.

"Moldu ?" elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est quoi un moldu ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions."

"Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à une seule d'entre elles !" rétorqua Nox.

La pièce était un grand bureau, courbé à un de ses bouts et divisés en trois factions, qui possédait une petite pièce à l'arrière, visible à travers une longue vitre en verre.

"C'est la pièce réservée au secrétaire," expliqua George.

"Oui mais, c'est quoi le reste ?" demanda Nox, tout à fait perplexe devant l'intérieur du bureau.

"Et bien…" il indiqua un grand bureau de palissandre placé devant la large fenêtre courbée de la pièce "Ca c'est ton bureau" puis il pointa un second bureau, taillé dans du palissandre peint en vert pâle "Et voici le mien."

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil le grand "G" d'or peint sur l'avant du bureau.. "C'est au cas où vous oublieriez votre propre nom ?"

George haussa les épaules. "Ca m'arrive de temps à autre."

Nox se tourna pour tomber face au jumeau du bureau, peint en rouge. Cette fois, c'était un grand 'F' qui ornait l'avant. "Celui là est à qui ?" demanda t-elle curieusement.

"Tu le rencontreras assez tôt" répondit-il un peu trop énigmatiquement à son goût.

"Et votre proposition ?" Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, maintenant que sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

George sourit. "Et si je te disais que je peux t'aider à ressusciter la vieille affaire de ton père en échange d'une petite faveur" lança t-il "que dirais-tu ? "

Nox se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et enfouit profondément ses mains dans ses proches. "Je dis que tout dépend de la faveur."

George planta son regard dans le sien : ses yeux n'étaient plus brillants et gais, mais sombres et sérieux.

"Embauche-moi."

"V-vous embaucher ?" bégaya Nox. "Pourquoi voulez vous que je fasse une chose pareille ? "

George retrouva son sourire et rit à gorge déployée. "'J'sais pas, un travail de Moldu, ça à l'air amusant ! Allez, qu'en dis-tu ?"

"J'en dis que vous êtes barjot !" Nox se saisit la tête. "J'ai déjà un secrétaire. Et puis pourquoi vous voulez vous encombrer d'un travail ? Vous êtes riche."

George s'assit juste sur son bureau et sourit. "Comme je l'ai dis, c'est pour le fun. Et crois moi quand je te dis que c'est dans ton intérêt. J'avoue que j'ai certaines choses qui te seront très pratiques pour tes expertises."

"Comment savez-vous quel est mon travail ?" demanda Nox, la voix à nouveau soupçonneuse.

"Détective de l'étrange ?" George soupira. "Ouais, Londres fourmille de choses du genre. Tu te détaches des autres comme un Moldu à une fête de Sang-Pur !"

Nox ne demanda même pas ce que cela signifiait. "Comment pensez vous exactement pouvoir m'aider ?"

"Et bien… disons" commença George, "que si un détective de l'Etrange résout les crimes et les mystères entourant la mort, il serait pratique, vois tu, de réussir _à voir les morts …_ tu ne crois pas ? " Il prit un objet rond, le plaça dans la main de la jeune fille, et s'éloigna. "Avale ça et tu seras au sommet de ta division … ou quoiqu'il en soit, tu seras la meilleure des détectives de l'Etrange, en dehors de toute compétition."

Nox regarda fixement l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa main, d'un air incrédule. Il ressemblait à un Jammy Dodger **(6). **Et, après nouvelle inspection, elle confirma. "C'est un Jammy Dodger !"

George l'observa placidement.

"Vous pensez vraiment que je vais le manger ?" demanda Nox en haussant les sourcils. "Après tout ce que j'ai vu ici ?"

George haussa simplement les épaules. "C'est justement tout ce que tu as pu voir qui fera que tu le mangeras."

Nox pensa à Dedalus Diggle l'excité, au jardin nocturne et ses Violettes Violentes, au portrait du vieil homme aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune et à la pièce portant l'étiquette « Mortal Peril». La curiosité saisit Nox vicieusement, et son cœur loupa un battement.

Elle avala le biscuit tout rond.

"Alors ?" demanda George, une lueur d'impatience brillant dans son regard.

"Ca a le goût de moisi" grimaça Nox.

"Désolé pour ça" dit George. "Il les préfère comme ça."

"Qui ça « il » ?" demanda Nox

" Moi, " répondit une voix nouvelle.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bureau rouge à la lettre dorée « F » peinte dessus : son propriétaire s'appuyait négligemment contre le bois, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banale pour le fantôme d'un homme mort.

"Salut." Il lui fit gaiement signe de la main. " Je m'appelle Fred."

Nox ne put que rester bouche bée un moment devant le jeune home transparent, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, inconsciente. Les jumeaux restèrent penchés un instant sur le corps, jusqu'à ce que George lâche un juron :

"Rah, merde" grommela t-il. "Elle n'a pas crié !"

"Mais elle s'est évanouie!" résista Fred. "Tu me dois cinq Gallions. Aboule !"

**oOo**

_'...Et les rameurs continuent de ramer,  
En ne montrant certainement  
Rien du fait qu'ils ralentissent…'_

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**(1) **Une des circonscriptions du Grand Londres (où se situe, entre autre, le football club d'Arsenal)

**(2) **Soit environ 560€

**(3) **Le Camden market est le grand marché aux puces de Londres

**(4) **Le Chat de Cheshire est le chat apparaissant dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles

**(5) **Soit environ 62 euros

**(6) **Sorte de biscuits très appréciés en Angleterre. Pour la petite anecdote, ce sont les biscuits favoris de Daniel Radcliffe, qui incarne Harry Potter sur grand écran.


	3. Rapport d’enquête 01 : les Jumeaux

**_Alors comme d'habitude, un grand merci à _**_StarKiller_**_, l'auteur de cette fic, et aux deux beta-Reader de la version originale : _**_BloodRayne_**_ et _**_StringofPearls_**_._**

**_Je remercie également Jacques Brel, dont les chansons m'ont aidé à tenir le coup ! XD Plus sérieusement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre !_**

**_OooooooooooooooooooO_******

_En ce monde il y a plus que l'Humanité._

_Plus que ce qu'elle est capable d'appréhender._

_Mais..._

_Aujourd'hui et à jamais,_

_Un Homme va se heurter_

_A ces choses que les humains ne peuvent déceler._

.- Yuuko, xxx HoLic

**Les malicieux détectives de l'étrange.**

Rapport d'enquête 01 : les Jumeaux.

**oOo**

Malgré la distance, Nox parvenait à entendre plusieurs voix malgré les pulsations audibles dans ses oreilles et brouillard qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, comme si elles avaient été des blocs de glace fixés au sol, et pendant un instant une crainte irraisonnée la saisit, vicieusement : et si elle avait fait une mauvaise chute et qu'elle s'était brisée les jambes ? Ou peut-être avait-elle été ligotée puis faite prisonnière dans l'étrange manoir Weasley où le jour était la nuit et où les habitudes vestimentaires défiait toute compréhension humaine (bien qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de critiquer la garde-robe d'une autre personne) ?

Nox se demanda vaguement depuis quand elle était devenue aussi pessimiste.

"Ouaip, toujours dans les vapes," lança une voix familière au-dessus d'elle.

"N'en dis pas plus," répliqua une voix jumelle d'un ton désabusé.

Des bruits de pas se firent bruyamment entendre dans la pièce, chaque pas causant à la tête de Nox une douleur sourde. Elle garda les yeux fermés et écouta attentivement.

"Fred, George!" hurla une femme apparemment énervée. "J'ai entendu dire par Dedalus que vous… Ô bonté divine ! "

"Salut, Hermione," dit George dans un petit soupir inquiet. "Heureux de te voir ici. Une fois de plus. Comme hier, avant-hier et le jour encore avant. On pourrait penser que maman te paye pour que tu nous espionnes. Donc oui, continue, Dedalus a dit… ?" lui demanda t-il d'un ton irrité. "Je savais que cet idiot ne pourrait pas fermer son bec plus longtemps."

"Seulement que vous étiez occupé à monter une nouvelle affaire avec un moldu," répondit avec inquiétude la jeune femme nommée Hermione "Mais peu importe à présent, qu'est ce que les deux fouines que vous êtes ont fait à cette pauvre fille?"

 "Pas grand chose" répliqua George d'un ton léger, "juste ce qu'on fait d'habitude."

"Oserais-je demander ce que veut dire « habitude » ?" lui demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse, alors que Nox sentait sa main douce et fraîche se poser sur son front.

"Seulement une visite et une introduction formelle" répondit une voix plus jeune et habile que Nox identifia comme étant celle de l'homme responsable de l'avoir fait à moitié mourir de peur.

"Et un Jammy Dodger," ajouta George.

"Qui était à moi, soit dit en passant" grommela l'autre. "J'espère que tu as l'intention de me rembourser."

"Un biscuit ! Tu peux vivre sans un biscuit moisi, Fred."

"Vivre …c'est le mot !" se lamenta Fred sur ton dramatique. **(1)**

"Dégage, " gémit George. "Mort ou pas, je n'aurai pas pour jumeau un pleurnichard émotif."

"Arrêtez vous deux !" ordonna vivement la femme. "Maintenant, qu'est ce que vous projetez de faire avec elle exactement ? C'est une moldu après tout. Vous pourriez tout deux avoir pas mal d'ennuis si vous n'êtes pas prudent."

"On la garde : je l'aime bien. Elle est bête comme un balai, tu réalises !"

"Elle n'est pas un animal, Fred !" protesta la jeune femme. "Elle est un être humain."

"C'est une amusante petite Moldu. Regardez ses yeux hagards," dit George tandis que Nox sentait un doigt s'enfoncer dans sa joue sans délicatesse. "Elle s'appelle Nox."

"Nutty Nox **(2)**," corrigea Fred "Elle s'est effondrée au moment où elle m'a vu. Très franchement, je me sens un peu offensé."

"Elle t'as vu ?" demanda la femme, alarmée. "C'est pas possible !"

"Et bien, Dedalus a fait du bon travail pour une fois, n'est ce pas ? Il a finalement trouvé un moldu taillé pour le job," déclara George avec une note de satisfaction dans la voix et, également, de soulagement semblait-il, bien que Nox se trompait peut-être.

"Et de quel travail s'agit-il exactement ?" demanda Hermione, hésitante. "En tout cas, n'est ce pas à elle de décider ? Vous allez peiner à la convaincre de quoique ce soit en l'effrayant, bande d'idiots. Je doute qu'elle soit très sympathique avec vous en se réveillant. En tout cas, moi je ne le serais certainement pas…."

"Ne soit pas rabat-joie, Hermione," lança Fred, désespéré. "On a déjà Percy dans la famille."

"En parlant de famille, nous sommes tes frères à présent," lui rappela George. "Et en tant que tels, nous pouvons te traiter avec la même bienséance et  le même respect avec lesquels nous traitons les autres membres de notre chère fratrie-"

"-et échapper légalement à ces obligations" ajouta Fred.

"Vous êtes affreux tout les deux !" siffla Hermine, indignée.

Lâchant un grognement mécontent, Nox commença à remuer.

 "Regardez, elle revient à elle," s'exclama Hermione. "Fred, tire-toi."

"Oh, merci beaucoup!" lâcha Fred d'un ton glacial et mordant. "Tu fais don de toute ta sympathie aux elfes de maison et tu ne garde rien pour les morts, c'est ça ?"

_"Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhutt!"_

Nox ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris, tressaillant à la lumière du soleil de l'après-midi qui, traversant la fenêtre, l'aveuglait. La nouvelle venue se penchait sur elle et semblait très préoccupée : elle était une jolie fille, plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Ses cheveux châtains et touffus étaient noués de manière à former un joli chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, bien que légèrement décoiffé, et on devinait au travers de ses yeux bruns une personnalité intelligente mais ardente. Nox était soulagée de ne pas voir le sourire trompeur du chat de Cheshire sur le visage de cette personne.

"Où suis-je ?" murmura t-elle brusquement, sans oser regarder quiconque dans les yeux de peur qu'on ne lui mette un autre Jammy Dodger, ou toute autre confiserie « délicieuse », sous le nez.

"Au manoir Weasley," dit George avec le sourire. "Tu me remets ?"

"Weasley…" elle ricana nerveusement en se redressant sur ses coudes. "Bien sûr, j'imagine que je devrais , Je pensais m'être évanouie une nouvelle fois devant _King's Ransom_. **(3)**"

Le sourire de George s'élargit. "Génial ! Nous louons la chambre à un détective qui a un problème de boisson. C'est un bon stéréotype !"

 Nox couvrit son visage d'une main puis jura. "Non, j'ai du faire un mauvais rêve."

"Allez, tu peux faire un peu mieux que ça!" cria soudainement Fred tout en sautant vers l'avant. "Donne nous quelque chose qui fasse moins cliché."

Grâce à l'espace laissé entre ses doigts, Nox jeta un regard au visage fantomatique qui passait en travers du torse de George Weasley. En dépit son apparence argentée et translucide, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter une ressemblance entre le spectre et le propriétaire du Manoir Weasley aux cheveux couleur flamme. Elle plissa des yeux pour mieux contempler le visage saillant et son coeur défaillit : elle reconnaissait ce regard rusé façon Chat de Cheshire. Alors qu'elle le regardait fixement, tous ses sens lui revinrent soudainement. Dans sa panique soudaine, Nox essaya de glisser sur son derrière pour quitter l'étage, et tressaillit quand un clou courbé vint lui déchirer l'arrière de son maillot.

"Par l'amour du ciel, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes ?!" hurla t-elle, pointant du doigt le trio particulier, dont l'un des membres était assit sur ses jambes, satisfait.

Hermione passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux touffus et gémit, "Oh bon sang, je savais qu'il y aurait une situation du genre juste en parlant à Diggle. Vous causez beaucoup d'ennui au Ministère, vous deux. "

"Vous avez des ennuis avec la Police !" cria furieusement Nox. "A cause de cette plaisanterie débile ? Est-ce que c'est-"

"Un tour de passe-passe ?" continua George. "Non. Un effet de lumière ? Non."

"Une farce organisée pour un des jeux télévisés de la B.B.C. ? Non," ajouta Fred, haussant ses épaules argentées. "Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est la B.B.C. Une de ces choses débiles passant sur la « télé-boîte », j'imagine. "

"Comment avez-vous su ce que j'allais dire ?" demanda Nox, abasourdie.

George se contenta de rire doucement puis répondit, nonchalamment, "Crois moi, j'ai déjà fais ça un bon nombre de fois."

Nox, ne pouvant réfléchir à une réplique intelligente, resta plantée au milieu du plancher, fermant et ouvrant la bouche tout en clignant des yeux de manière assez stupide.

"Tu ressembles à une carpe" remarqua Fred, haussant les sourcils d'un air détaché. "Je pensais que tu étais un détective de l'étrange. Tu n'es pas censée avoir l'habitude des trucs du genre ?" demanda t-il d'un ton dégoulinant le sarcasme.

"Ne sois pas grossier !" l'avertit sévèrement Hermione, avant de se tourner face à une détective assez terrifiée. "Je suis Hermione Granger," se présenta la jeune femme, en lui tendant la main "Et je suis profondément désolé pour la frayeur que t'ont fait ces deux abrutis."

Elle se pencha en avant pour ajouter, dans un chuchotement conspirateur. "Crois en les conseils d'une femme, je sais comment on se sent face à ça."

Mais Nox ne se sentit pas convaincue. "Vraiment ? Franchement, je suis partagée entre le désir d'hurler et le désir de m'évanouir à nouveau – quoique Dieu sait ce que vous essayeriez de me faire si ça arrivait ! Qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit d'enfermer des gens dans une maison, de les terrifier et, enfin, de s'asseoir sur eux ?!" cria t-elle en lançant un regard noir à George qui était toujours assit confortablement sur ses jambes. "Vous, les riches, vous pensez que vous pouvez toujours échapper à tout!"

Fred rayonna de fierté. "Tu vois, n'est-elle pas géniale ? Nutty Nox !"

 "Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi" lui répondit George, se redressant sur ses deux pieds. "On a une affaire à te proposer."

"Vous savez que je pourrais vous faire arrêter juste pour ça" répondit sèchement Nox.

George ne se sentit absolument pas menacé. "Tu pourrais, mais tu as déjà prouvé que ta curiosité était bien supérieure à tes doutes. Ce n'est pas comme si on t'avait obligé à venir ici, non ? Tu es venu de ta propre initiative, n'est ce pas ?"

Le rire de Fred était à présent hystérique "Honnêtement, qui est entré dans un vieux manoir gothique et a mangé un biscuit douteux offert par un type étrange portant un haut-de-forme ?"

"Je ne vois pas où c'est drôle" murmura Hermione.

Fred se contenta de sourire d'un air suffisant. " Pas grave. Je le verrai pour nous deux."

"Ecoute, si ça ne te dérange pas Hermione," commença George tout en menant l'autre femme à la porte "nous devons discuter des détails de notre affaire avec Mademoiselle Wolfe ici même. Tu peux dire à Dedalus que tout est arrangé et qu'il peut arrêter de chercher à présent. Ca m'épargnera un voyage au Ministère."

Hermione plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser un Moldu quelque peu naïf seul aux mains des jumeaux, mais au vu de l'avancement de la situation, il lui apparut qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. "D'accord," concéda Hermione "mais je viendrai vous surveiller plus tard, et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez tant besoin d'un détective moldu," lança Hermione à George, en remuant un doigt devant son visage.

"Parfait. Tes visites fréquentes sont toujours source d'inspiration pour nous, Hermione," répondit George en la poussant sans douceur derrière la porte.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous ferions sans tes critiques subtiles et tes commentaires quotidiens," lança gaiement Fred. "Tu illumines véritablement ma semaine, ô ma sœur adorée !"

Avant que Hermione n'ait pu répliquer, on lui claquait la porte du bureau directement dans le visage.

Nox fixa les jumeaux d'un air horrifié "Donc je ne suis pas spéciale. Vous traitez tout le monde comme ça."

"Non." Fred hocha la tête. "C'est comme ça que nous traitons les gens _qu'on apprécie_."

"Je détesterais voir comment vous traitez vos ennemis," murmura Nox, se rapprochant autant que possible des murs du bureau des Weasley.

Ca avait déjà été terrible de rencontrer George Weasley dans toute son extravagance et son étrange personnalité, mais découvrir son jumeau – pas un jumeau de chair et de sang, mais un fantôme sarcastique (doté d'un sens de l'humour épouvantable) – était encore pire. Nox le scruta de loin. Elle sentait que le jumeau spectral était un niveau au-dessus de son frère sur l'échelle de cruauté et de la malice.

Fred capta son regard et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

' _C'est définitivement le plus cruel des deux_, ' pensa Nox, concentrant son regard sur la silhouette argentée flottant dans la pièce. ' _Il ressemble aux renards-escrocs des fables d'Esope. _'

"Bien, allons y ! " s'exclama soudainement George, penché au-dessus d'elle. "Bouge ton derrière et essaye ton nouveau bureau."

Après hésitation, Nox obéit et se dirigea de l'autre côté du bureau, où un fauteuil grand et apparemment confortable l'attendait. Elle s'y assit et se rapprocha du bureau, prenant plaisir, l'espace d'un instant, du merveilleux sentiment d'autorité qui l'envahissait. Nox n'avait jamais eu auparavant de bureau personnel, pour ne pas dire ne serait-ce qu'un bureau « entier ».

Les jumeaux Weasley s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

"Est-ce que ça signifie que vous allez enfin répondre à quelques unes de mes questions ?" demanda t-elle sans détour. "Parce que, croyez moi, j'en ai …"

"Je l'aurais parié" dit Fred en roulant des yeux.

"Pose toutes les questions que tu veux et nous te répondrons au mieux de nos capacités," lança George, s'appuyant contre son propre bureau.

"Très bien, alors" dit Nox d'une voix autoritaire mais faible. "Dites-moi qui vous êtes."

George devint perplexe. "Je suis George Weasley et voici mon frère, Fred. Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà expliqué tout ça."

"Non, je ne parle pas de vos noms," grogna Nox, frustrée. "Au delà de ça, qui êtes vous ? Ou, plus précisément,_ qu'est_ ce que vous êtes ? L'ensemble de cette maison ressemble à un livre de fantasy pour enfants ! Je ne suis probablement pas le meilleur détective du pays …je n'ai même pas réussi ma première année d'essai…mais je ne suis pas _aveugle_."

"Tu es un peu stupide cependant" ajouta Fred.

George tendit les bras comme s'il était sur le point de la supplier. "On voulait t'expliquer ça plus tôt, mais avec la tournure que prennent les affaires de Moldus et fantômes – puis l'apparition de la vieille et curieuse Hermione– nous avons dû restreindre les informations. Nous avons des ordres stricts à suivre. "

"Vois tu, un événement particulier s'est déroulé à il y a quelques années," l'interrompit Fred. "Plusieurs petites choses se sont passées et l'une d'entre elle est à l'origine de ma condition actuelle."

"Évidemment," lâcha Nox, bouche bée. "Mais vous êtes resté ici ? Pourquoi ?"

Fred la regarda avec des yeux ronds. "Par les sabots de Merlin, tu es bien curieuse."

George les coupa. "Faisons d'une histoire longue une histoire courte : Fred a récemment contrarié la mauvaise personne. Quelqu'un avec un mauvais caractère et beaucoup d'influence."

"Oh, ça je veux bien le croire" dit Nox d'un ton moqueur. "Qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ?"

Fred racla sa gorge, en la regardant d'un air un peu embarrassé. "Ce n'est pas important."

"Ça par contre, ça l'est". George jeta un vieux journal sur le bureau. Il était déchiré, avait jauni, et on pouvait lire qu'il avait été publié en 1998. Nox se tourna pour regarder les jumeaux, abasourdie. "C'est ton père, n'est ce pas ? " dit George tout en pointant du doigt les grands titres noirs gribouillés sur la page.

Nox prit le papier entre ses mains, et son coeur se serra.

_' Le médium enlevé ? '_

_' Rozza le fou, éditorialiste de la chronique extralucide du "Daily Mail" et également tristement célèbre détective de l'étrange, est porté disparu depuis la découverte de son vélo sur le bas côté de la route M8, à Milngavie, la semaine dernière._

_"M. McRozen a toujours été célèbre pour ses excentricités" nous a exposé le Chef de la Police de Glasgow, Douglas Thickley._

_"S'il est vrai que nous avons eu plusieurs cas de disparition au cours de l'année passée, je suis tout à fait certain que ce dernier accident n'est lié en rien à ces affaires."_

_Il a été spécifié que McRozen pourrait faire preuve de discrétion afin de fuir les compagnies d'assurance : en 1976, à l'extérieur de la ville de Glasgow, il était entré en collision avec une Bentley argentée alors qu'il conduisait son Harley-Davidson.'_

Nox stoppa sa lecture. "Comment avez-vous eu ça ?" demanda t-elle tranquillement.

"On l'a juste trouvé."

"Nous avons nos sources."

Nox soupira et poussa le journal loin d'elle. "Mon père était un fana du travail. Il a disparu depuis des années. Soit il est partit loin des dettes qu'il a laissées, soit il a cassé sa pipe quelque part. La seule chose qu'il m'a laissé, c'est son affaire en faillite. Alors, si c'est lui que vous recherchez, désolée de vous décevoir."

"Ce n'est pas ton père qui nous intéresse" dit George, sur un ton à présent plus gentil. "C'est toi."

"Crois moi, nous aurions évité d'impliquer des moldus stupides dans nos affaires si nous avions pu le faire, mais hélas c'était impossible : et _tu_ as trouvé la maison. " Fred la pointa du doigt. " Tu es passé au-delà de ce foutu seuil ! Peu de moldus peuvent le faire."

"C'était cependant très drôle de les regarder essayer" dit George, nostalgique.

"Vous continuez à m'appeler « moldu »" dit Nox, rendue curieuse. "C'est quoi ?"

"Les gens sans pouvoirs magiques," répondit George.

"Les soûlards qui ne peuvent pas tenir une baguette magique et ne peuvent généralement pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez," ajouta Fred jovialement, oubliant qu'il offensait son invitée.

Nox le regarda fixement. "Je n'aurais pas du demander."

George lui fit un sourire malicieux. "J'aimerai te le prouver, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit d'exécuter quelque magie que ce soit devant toi jusqu'à ce que tu signes ceci." Il sortit de la poche de sa veste vert bouteille un morceau chiffonné de parchemin.

Nox regarda d'un air soupçonneux ledit parchemin. "Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné une bonne raison de ne pas quitter ce manoir en hurlant. "

"En voilà une de raison," toussa maladroitement Fred, "la personne brièvement mentionnée plus tôt que j'ai pu ou non offenser-"

"Le type influent ?" dit Nox en arquant un sourcil, incrédule.

"Ouais, lui. Et bien, il s'avère qu'il a gardé une dent contre moi." Fred posa une main sur son coeur et rayonna de fierté. "Franchement, j'en suis honoré ! En tout cas, il y a une chose que je fois faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin."

Nox n'était pas convaincue que Fred n'avait pas mérité sa punition, quoi qu'elle fût. Il était un personnage qui ne se souciait guère du mal qu'il pouvait faire à quelqu'un, ou qui ne le remarquait même pas. Elle ne savait décider ce qui était le pire. ' _Quel vieux renard_, ' pensa t-elle.

 "Et qu'est ce que mon père et moi venons faire là-dedans?" demanda t-elle.

"Bien, venons en droit au but," lança George en se frottant les mains. "Ton père était un détective de l'étrange, n'est ce pas ? Et bien, il était également amateur d'autres arts, et a écrit quelques livres sur ses découvertes."

"Il était fou," remarqua Nox. "Il n'a jamais vendu un livre dans sa vie."

"Oh, peut-être pas dans le monde des moldus !" s'écria George. "Mais en réalité, ton père était presque un génie, que tu le crois ou non. Surtout pour un Cracmol."

"Ouà… allez moins vite : je ne comprends toujours rien," protesta t-elle, sidérée. "Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir saisit ce que vous me demandez de faire."

Soudainement, George frappa le bureau de ses mains tout en se penchant vers elle. "Travaille ici, et aide nous à sortir Fred du pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré. C'est tout ce que nous te demandons. Juste deux ou trois tâches insignifiantes à accomplir," dit-il d'un ton des plus persuasifs.

"C'est la belle vie," dit Fred qui, Nox venait de le réaliser, était penché sur le dos de sa chaise. "Et je t'en serais si reconnaissant..." lança t-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

Nox frissonna et s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chaise, fuyant le fantôme qui la regardait, placé juste au-dessus d'elle. "Merci, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter votre gratitude."

"Ecoute, réfléchis : où pourras-tu trouver à Londres des bureaux et un endroit où dormir aussi bon marché ?" l'implora George. "Mets nous au moins à l'essai une semaine."

"Non, je ne sais pas…" murmura Nox d'une voix traînante et hésitante. Elle avait du mal à croire que la proposition des jumeaux Weasley l'attirait tout de même. En effet, l'histoire entière et sa propre situation étaient complètement grotesques. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait refuser un loyer si bas pour des bureaux en plein centre de Londres. ' _Mon dieu, je ne peux pas être aussi superficielle _' pensa honteusement Nox. ' _Cette__ ville m'a vraiment fait perdre toute éthique'_

À ce moment même, un son épouvantable, ressemblant au sifflement d'une vieille locomotive à vapeur, raisonna dans la pièce. Fred, George et Nox mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour étouffer le bruit aigu.

"On devrait faire quelque chose contre ça," murmura Fred dans un mouvement d'humeur, une fois le vacarme terminé.

 "Qu'est ce que_ c'était_ ?" demanda Nox en se frottant les oreilles.

"Il y a quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée ! " s'exclama George, tout à fait étonné.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un tel sentiment puisse apparaître sur son visage. Nox ne le connaissait que depuis une heure, certes, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que quoique ce soit dans le monde aurait pu étonner George Weasley. Il avait tant de confiance en lui et tant d'assurance que son aura ne semblait pas humaine – mais (toute chose considérée) ce sentiment était peut être amplifié à cause de la présence de son jumeau.

Le regard de Fred glissa du côté de son frère. "C'est qui ? Ca ne peut pas être encore une fois Hermione. "

"Ne sois pas idiot," répondit George. "Toutes les personnes que nous connaissons transplanent directement ici ou utilisent le réseau de cheminées." Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas puis descendit les escaliers, suivit par Fred et Nox qui se tenaient à distance.

Nox s'attarda finalement au pied du large escalier de marbre, s'assurant de laisser un grand vide entre elle et le fantôme blanc et nacré de Fred. George ouvrit la porte.

Une silhouette fine et belle, vêtue d'une robe vert pâle, se tenait en travers du chemin du jardin. Avec ses yeux fins et ronds, elle semblait être aussi étonnée de voir George que ce dernier était étonné de la voir.

"Oh…bonjour" lança de loin la jeune fille. "Suis-je au bon endroit ?"

George semblait un peu nerveux. "Ça dépend ce que vous recherchez."

Elle tendit son bras vers George, déposant une carte de visite dans sa main. Ce dernier la prit et Nox nota avec intérêt que la jeune fille n'aurait pas à s'approcher davantage de la porte. Elle s'avança pour se tenir debout derrière lui, dans l'embrasure.

"Les instructions inscrites sur votre carte m'ont mené ici " expliqua t-elle d'un ton sincère.

George observa fixement la carte et, pendant un instant, sembla avoir perdu ses mots.

"Ma soeur a disparu", poursuivit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. "Elle est portée disparue depuis un an. Je dois la retrouver : je vous en prie, vous devez être en mesure de m'aider. "

"Désolé, mais vous êtes sûre d'être au bon endroit ?" demanda George. "Nous n'avons imprimé aucune carte. Et, de plus, nous ne recherchons pas exactement les _parents en vie _".

"Mais c'est le bon endroit ! " cria la jeune fille tandis que ses joues pâles rougissaient de sa soudaine détresse. "C'est l'adresse donnée," dit-elle, indiquant de son doigt l'écriture bleue de la carte.

George ne pouvait certainement pas discuter avec elle. Au centre de la carte était imprimé, en bleu marine et de façon très officielle, ' Agence de l'étrange des jumeaux malicieux. ' George fronça les sourcils, murmurant doucement. "Mais nous avons trouvé ce nom ce matin seulement …"

"S'il vous plaît." La jeune fille tendit la main et le toucha légèrement : Nox vit George tressaillir à ce contact. "Personne d'autre n'a été capable de m'aider et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps."

Ses grands yeux pâles commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Le visage de George tourna au rouge.

"Ça va," se résigna t-il finalement. "Nous peaufinons actuellement certaines choses, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire. Nous devrions être opérationnels dans la semaine. Vous avez un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse ?"

La frêle jeune fille hocha gravement de la tête et prit les mains de George dans les siennes, glacées. "Oh non, ça n'ira pas du tout. Vous devez venir chez nous ! Je payerai la somme que vous me demanderez, qu'importe son montant."

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, George se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied par Nox, particulièrement animée, qui serrait avec nervosité la main de la jeune fille.

"Bien le bonjour," dit Nox d'une voix agréable. "Je suis le Détective Wolfe, propriétaire de ce bel établissement. Voulez vous parler de votre affaire autour d'une collation ? Ou peut-être autour d'un thé ? Je suis sûr que mon associé ici présent peut le préparer tout de suite, si vous vouliez juste entrer à l'intérieur…"

Une rafale de vent se leva dans la rue, soufflant dans les arbres et buissons du jardin. La fille pâle trembla puis fouilla dans son sac. Après un moment de recherches, elle en retira un cadre ornant la photographie d'une petite route de campagne menant à un beau domaine entouré par une haie de rosiers fleurissants. On lisait, sur la pancarte clouée sur la porte ' propriété Rosewood '.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus le temps. Je dois repartir." La fille plaça les mains de Nox autour du cadre et cette dernière, à contre cœur, accepta le cadeau étrange. "Je vous attendrai demain après-midi. Trois chambres seront préparées pour votre séjour" dit hâtivement la jeune fille avant de la saluer et de rejoindre, en empruntant à reculons le chemin du jardin, le flux des gens traversant la rue principale

"Un soudain changement d'avis ?" George se tourna vers Nox et fronça des sourcils. "' _Garçon__ à thé ?_ ' "

"Je vous ai fait une faveur," lança Nox, irritée. "Cette fille est _Audra__ Beckinsale_. Elle est presque de rang royal, espèce de grand bouffon! Avez-vous une idée de la somme qu'elle est ? Je veux dire qu'elle vaut ? Euh, non je voulais … enfin bref, savez-vous combien sa famille est indécemment riche ? Même ses animaux de compagnie ont des serviteurs. Vous pourriez vous faire beaucoup d'argent en travaillant pour quelqu'un comme ça."

George haussa les épaules et se tourna en direction de la maison. "Nous avons d'autres intérêts. De plus, est ce que nous semblons à court d'argent ?" Il lui fit un sourire diabolique. "Bien sûr, _tu_ pourrais de ton côté gagner une jolie somme."

Nox plissa des yeux. "Seriez-vous en train de me corrompre, Weasley ?"

George leva les mains en signe de défense. "Pas du tout!" rit-il. "Mais l'argent semble vraiment avoir mis à jour ton caractère. Qu'est ce que tu aurais dit, Fred ?"

"J'aurais dit exactement comme toi, George. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop après tout," gloussa Fred, "C'est une motivation."

"Et bien, c'est quand vous avez peu d'argent que vous avez tendance à l'apprécier le plus," répondit timidement Nox. "En tout cas, comme se fait-il que vous ayez déjà un client ?" Elle observa attentivement la carte de visite que Fred lisait au dessus de l'épaule de George. "Hé attendez ! C'est mon nom qui est écrit là-dessus ! "

"Ouais, je sais, " murmura Fred, en fixant la carte d'un air sombre.

Nox s'enflamma de colère. "Mais qui vous a donné le droit de -"

"Je n'ai rien fait, " répondit-il rapidement.

George avait l'air assez perplexe. "Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait, alors c'est qui ?"

 "Je ne sais pas," répondit Fred en toute honnêteté, un rien troublé.

Nox observa le profil du fantôme un moment, comme pour essayer de lire ses pensées. "Accepterez-vous ce travail ?" demanda t-elle.

"Ca dépend," lui répondit-il sournoisement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil "Tu es avec nous ou pas ?"

C'était la première fois que Nox avait l'impression d'être sur le devant de la scène. Elle ne voulait pas prendre une si grande décision imprudemment car tout lui semblait à la fois trop beau et trop étrange. Elle fit glisser son regard sur le vestibule circulaire à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à prendre sa décision, quand ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur le portrait du vieil homme barbu dont les yeux scintillaient de gentillesse.

Nox soupira. ' _Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y perdre quelque chose. Au train où je vais, mon business va faire faillite de toute façon,_ ' pensa t-elle en se remémorant son deux-pièces étroit et sombre. ' _Ca fera peut-être tourner la chance…._ '

Nox caressa pensivement son menton. "Et bien … cette fille semblait vraiment avoir besoin de notre aide, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les jumeaux lâchèrent des cris d'acclamation et tentèrent même un « top-là » volant, qui s'acheva par une chute de George, s'effondrant la tête la première au travers du corps fantomatique de son frère.

"Hé, hé ! Attendez, je suis d'accord, mais seulement pour une semaine d'essai," dit sévèrement Nox.

Les jumeaux Weasley se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement, le même regard rusé digne du chat de Cheshire imprimé sur leurs visages identiques, et clamèrent à l'unisson "Nous verrons ça."

**oOo**

**(1) **La phrase originale est _"Cheers, mention the 'L' word," Fred lamented melodramatically. _Le jeu de mot qu'elle comporte est totalement intraduisible en français : le L world est une série TV australienne. Ici, L WORD signifie littéralement « Mot en L », donc se réfère sans doute au mot « Life » utilisé dans la phrase précédente dans la version originale. J'ai donc préféré utiliser une phrase toute autre pour traduire l'idée, vu qu'en français … on ne comprenait pas trop le jeu de mot.

**(2)** Ce surnom signifie à la fois « Nox la dingue » et « Nox la noisette », soit une référence directe à la couleur de ses cheveux…

**(3)** Même si je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, je crois que l'auteur fait référence au film américain _King's Ransom, _inconnu en nos contrées mais considéré comme étant un affreux navet.


	4. Rapport d'enquête 01 : Pomme

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour traduire ce quatrième chapitre de Twin Vice paranormal detective, mais j'étais en pleine période d'examen. Je devrais être un peu plus rapide à présent !**

**Comme d'habitude, les remerciements sont à adresser à **Starkiller** ! N'oubliez pas non plus le rôle des deux béta-readers, **BloodRayne** et **StringofPearls**. J'espère que cette traduction vous satisfera, je vous avouerai que ce chapitre était un peu plus délicat et compliqué que les autres.**

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Les Malicieux detectives de l'étrange.**

Rapport d'enquête 01 : Pomme

**oOo**

En ce fameux Samedi, Fred et George se tenaient en la Gare de Kings Cross, prêts à partir. Grâce à la renommé de leur cliente, il leur avait été remarquablement facile de localiser la propriété Rosewood.Quand ils arrivèrent Nox attendait déjà sur le quai désigné, à côté d'un train se dirigeant vers Dartmoor, dans le Devonshire **(1)**. Elle avait sur l'épaule un grand sac à dos plein à craquer. Etant un peu courte sur pattes, elle avait l'air très drôle sous cet énorme paquetage.

"Mince alors, Nox!" lança Fred, bouche bée. " Tu projettes de rester là bas un an ou deux ?" Il fourra son visage argenté dans le sac et fouilla un peu, se rappelant à elle de temps à autre. "C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Ooh, ça fait quoi ça ?" ou encore, "Crimeny, tu lis réellement cette saloperie ?"

Les oreilles sifflantes, Nox s'éloigna du spectre et enleva le sac de ses épaules. "Je me suis préparée, c'est tout" se défendit elle tandis que le sac se posait avec bruit sur le sol de la plateforme. George lança à Fred un regard désespéré puis traîna le lourd bagage jusqu'au train, en soufflant et soupirant exagérément.

George et Nox empruntèrent les allées étroites ensemble, cherchant un compartiment relativement calme tandis que Fred se glissait facilement entre les sièges, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que de l'air bloquant son chemin. Une fois tous assis confortablement, Nox se tourna vers Fred, l'observant d'un air perplexe.

"Tu es sûr que tu peux rester visible comme ça ?" lui demanda t-elle, vérifiant que les autres passagers à bord n'avaient pas remarqué la silhouette semi transparente assise en face d'elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas de ça." Fred leva une main en l'air et fit un signe négligent. "Les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les fantômes, tu t'en souviens ? "

"Sauf s'ils dévorent des Jammy Dodgers moisis," bougonna Nox, penchant sa tête vers la fenêtre. "Qui, pour ton information, m'ont rivé aux chiottes une bonne heure hier."

Fred renifla. "Heureux que tu n'aies pas bougé la nuit dernière alors. Nous n'avons seulement qu'une salle de bains et s'aurait été une perte terrible." Il lui sourit avec insolence. "Pour toi et George, bien sûr. Un des avantages d'être un fantôme est la non-existence des évacuations intestinales habituelles. "

"Hélas! Je dois admettre que je t'envie ça, Fred," dit George en prenant une pose dramatique.

Nox plongea la main profondément dans sa veste pour en retirer un petit bloc-note rouge et un stylo mâché, qu'elle frappa sur son genou à plusieurs reprises. "Bien, alors revenons à nos moutons," commença t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux sur ses yeux "Que connaissons-nous de l'affaire pour l'instant ?"

Fred et George avaient tout deux un morceau de parchemin et une plume, apparemment tombés du ciel, et feignaient de prendre des notes.

"Nous savons que la riche et splendide demoiselle Audra Beckinsale a quelque chose de royal, n'est ce pas !" déclara joyeusement Fred tout en plongea sa plume dans une bouteille d'encre. "Une magnifique créature, se sera absolument épatant de faire sa connaissance. Tu en penses quoi mon vieux ?"

"Je suis d'accord, Fred," dit George en serrant sa plume contre son torse. "Une belle pouliche de qualité supérieure !"

Pendant cet échange, un contrôleur au visage gris avait ouvert la porte du compartiment et babillait à présent en direction de leurs sièges, d'un ton monotone : "Billets s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, Contrôleur ! Je suis absolument enchanté de vous voir mon vieux ! " cria George. "Diantre, vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir sur vous, mon gars ? J'ai peur d'avoir renversé mon encre."

Nox intervint rapidement avant que George n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, et remit leurs billets à l'homme austère tandis que ses oreilles se coloraient de rose tant elle était embarrassée. "Je dois être folle pour vous traîner tout deux près de personnes civilisées."

George la railla. "Oh, mais se sera tellement drôle et jovial."

"Ne nous fait pas un caca nerveux, Nox," intervint Fred. "Nous ne voudrions pas t'embarrasser en face de _sa majesté_. En plus, nous projetons de nous faire un nom avec cette enquête. Si nous la résolvons, nous serons les enquêteurs paranormaux les plus courus du pays. Alors les clients viendront en masse, ma dette sera payée et tu pourras faire tout ce ta dingue de caboche voudra faire," déclara t-il, alors son jumeau, à côté de lui, hochait positivement de la tête.

Exposé ainsi, le plan était simple, mais les jumeaux semblaient penser qu'on pouvait tout réaliser dans le monde si on avait les épaules pour, et Nox ne croyait pas que c'était une philosophie de la vie, ou, dans le cas présent, une philosophie de la mort entièrement sûre.

Au milieu de l'allée, un petit enfant les regardait fixement de ses grands yeux curieux. Nox mit un moment à comprendre que c'était en fait Fred qui était l'objet de l'attention si passionnée de l'enfant. Fred, qui avait aussi remarqué son nouveau public, commença à offrir toute une gamme de visage idiot à la fille qui a rit sottement, le montrant du doigt avec excitation.

"Hé, arrête ça!" murmura Nox, alarmée. "Elle peut _te voir_."

"Cesse de t'inquiéter. Les moldus adultes ne peuvent pas voir grand-chose de ce qui ce passe devant leur nez," commença George, passivement. "Mais ils sont un peu différents étant enfants. La plupart des enfants moldus peuvent voir ces choses là, pas parce qu'ils le _veulent_, mais parce qu'ils y _croient_ absolument. Ils n'ont aucune raison de ne pas y croire, après tout." Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre le siège. "Ils changent en grandissant cependant. Au début, les adultes jurent aveuglément à leurs gosses que le monde est empli de magie, puis quelques années plus tard, ils retournent leur veste et leur disent ' désolé, c'était juste un pieux mensonge pour que tu gardes fermée ta grande gueule durant la nuit '."

Les sourcils sombres de Nox se haussèrent "Tu es franchement hargneux en ce qui concerne les moldus."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'être," répondit sincèrement George. "Mais c'est ce genre d'attitude qui a fait que notre peuple a arrêté de vivre auprès de vous…"

"Je ne connais pas…_ta vie_," dit Nox, soufflant sur sa frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas convaincu. Peut-être que si je voyais quelque chose …" dit-elle, faisant une allusion plutôt évidente.

George lui fit un sourire entendu. "Je t'ai dis que je ne peux user de quelque magie que ce soit devant toi avant que tu aies signé le contrat, ce que tu ne feras pas avant la fin de cette semaine d'essai."

"En plus, je ne suffis pas à convaincre ta petite tête ?" lança Fred d'un ton indigné. "Mince alors, tu es dure à impressionner. Comme un moldu cynique et réaliste."

Le reste du voyage se déroula de la même façon ; Fred et George étant désireux de profiter de l'occasion de faire plus intime connaissance avec leur nouveau compagnon, qui, à leur grande joie, n'avait pas envie de se soumettre.

Les heures passèrent et les paysages défilèrent, passant des rues étouffantes de Londres éclaboussées par la pluie aux champs verts et bien protégés puis aux plaines vermeilles du Devonshire.

Après quatre heures de voyage et d'interrogatoire informel, le trio parvint à sa destination et descendit sur le quai.

Nox prit une bonne inspiration d'air pur de la région et soupira d'un air content. "C'est agréable de sortir de la ville pour une fois, vous ne pensez pas ?"

George haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Nous avons grandi dans les environs."

"Notre maison natale se situe à Ottery St Catchpole ," ajouta Fred "Nous y sommes allés juste la semaine dernière. Hey, Georgie, c'est l'occasion de passer au Terrier pour y prendre le thé ensuite."

George sembla totalement dégoûté devant la proposition. "Tu es fou ? Avec Maman qui devient dingue à propos de la grossesse de Ginny ?" Il hocha de la tête, comme s'il essayait de chasser ces images terribles de son esprit. "Je préférerais m'installer chez Loufoca Lovegood et ses Nargols."

"C'est une honte, je n'ai pas eu de repas fait maison depuis perpét'," dit Nox avec un sourire amusé. "Ca me fait penser que ça fait une paire d'année que je ne suis pas retourné à la maison."

"_Oh ?"_ dirent ensemble les jumeaux d'une voix qui ne suggérait rien de bon. "Et tu _y_ retournerais ?"

"Absolument pas !" lança Nox d'un ton soudainement très sévère. "Vous n'aurez pas de détails personnels sur moi. Les quatre dernières heures ne vous l'ont pas appris ?"

"Nous apprenons lentement," dit Fred, rayonnant.

"Saleté de jumeaux tenaces." Elle enfila son lourd sac et lutta contre le vieil escalier rachitique du quai qui grinçait sous ses pieds.

La gare où ils étaient descendus était vraiment petite et désolée, seyant parfaitement au paysage sinistre qui les entourait à présent. Au-delà des champs verts et des pâturages s'étendait une campagne stérile où seule la plus robuste et sauvage des flores avait osé prendre racine sur les collines menaçantes et rocheuses ainsi que sur les sommets déchiquetés.

"Je ne pense pas que « Sa majesté » nous ait préparé un cheval et une voiture pour nous mener jusqu'à Rosewood ," remarqua George, sèchement.

"Malheureusement," approuva Fred, l'air morose, alors qu'il filait doucement à côté d'eux. "La fille Beckinsale nous a dit qu'elle nous attendrait cet après-midi. Elle ne nous a rien dit quant au moyen d'arriver jusque à elle. En fait," dit pensivement en se grattant le sommet du crâne, "elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose."

Nox sortit une carte de la poche latérale de son sac à dos et l'étala sur le sol "Repérons-nous alors."

Fred et George lancèrent un regard en biais à l'antique carte, effarés. "Bien, c'est daté d'au moins cent ans mais on fera avec," dit George, avec un petit sourire en coin. "C'est là, à trois miles vers l'ouest. Tu as de la chance : cette propriété est vieille de deux cents belles années."

Nox rit, se sentant un peu penaude. "C'est mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ? Allez, on se bouge. Qu'est ce sont trois miles **(2)** finalement ?" lança t'elle avec assurance tout en marchant au devant des jumeaux qui se trouvaient sur le chemin."J'en fais presque dix autour de Londres tous les jours !" ajouta t-elle.

Une heure plus tard, Nox marchait lentement derrière Fred et George, suant et traînant les pieds le long des poussiéreuses routes blanches. Pendant leur randonnée, le chaud soleil de l'après-midi s'était levé, transformant le mélancolique paysage du Dartmoor en une belle scène pittoresque et colorée. Il y avait très peu de fermes le long de la route - en fait les seules preuves de civilisation se résumaient à une ruine coincée entre d'énormes rochers gris et une maison à pignons abandonnée, apparaissant furtivement au travers du haut feuillage vert.

Finalement, ils atterrirent sur une petite route très familière, qui s'inclinait du haut d'une colline raide et disparaissait de leur champ de vision. De chaque côté jaillissait un ruisseau bouillonnant, caché par les fougères qui avaient poussé à cet endroit. Aucun arbre ne bloquait leur vue et, à présent, ils pouvaient voir tout autour d'eux la campagne du Dartmoor, brillante et rieuse, dans la lumière du soleil : mais chaque fois qu'un nuage passait devant le soleil la lande prendrait un ton différent – qui était peut-être son ton véritable- qui la rendait sinistre, imprévisible.

Fred posa les mains sur ses hanches et siffla devant une telle vision. "Effrayant", remarqua t-il, visiblement assez impressionné. "Tu n'as pas l'envie fantaisiste de te promener là-bas ce soir, Georgie ?"

George grimaça et hocha de la tête. "Même pas pour une centaine de Gallions mon pote."

Fred jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à son jumeau. "Humm… qu'est ce que c'est ?"

George, cependant, ignora son frère et se tourna en direction de la dernière de leur groupe qui luttait en haut la colline. " Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Nutty ?" lança t-il.

"Naon, je-je vais bien !" lâcha Nox en faisant un sourire forcé. "Je prends juste le temps d'apprécier le paysage," haleta t-elle. "Ne seriez-vous pas des démons pour ne pas être ne serait-ce qu'un peu fatigué ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit George. "Je suis au zénith de ma vie."

"Et je suis au zénith de ma mort !" plaisanta Fred tout en fléchissant ses bras argentés. " Tu vas céder et requérir notre galante assistance à la fin ?"

"Aucune chance," lança Nox, accroupie. "Mais je vais rester là une minute. Je veux apprécier réellement la vue," dit-elle en posant promptement son sac à dos à terre.

"On ne se repose pas au travail ! En plus, nous y sommes." George fit un signe, tendant son bras en direction des élégantes portes en fer forgé situées derrière eux qui se tordaient de manière à former une haute arche dont les extrémités se rencontraient au centre, créant un beau motif de rose. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvaient de grands rosiers qui semblaient encercler entièrement la propriété Rosewood. La combinaison du métal torsadé et des fleurs brillantes était à la fois de toute beauté et porteuse d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Nox déglutit. "Cela sent le piège."

"Ouais ?" répondit George.

"Et alors ?" Fred haussa les épaules. "C'est la partie amusante. Vraiment, tu as vécu dans un cocon avant de nous rencontrer?"

Nox l'ignora et commença à lutter contre ses pieds – qu'elle avait posés sur son grand sac à dos. Cependant, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait qu'à se balancer d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez d'élan pour se pousser sur ses genoux et, par extension, finir par se redresser; le tout au grand amusement du jumeau. "Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu finiras par me tuer ?" Murmura t-elle piteusement.

"Arrête de t'en faire, Nutty" dit Fred. "Si tu casses ta pipe, je te tiendrai compagnie." Nox ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un commentaire attentionné ou d'une menace malveillante. George se pencha sur elle, le visage bienveillant. Elle fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

"Une petite peur est bonne pour ta santé apparemment," lui dit-il. "Donc ça nous importe peu que tu sois une trouillarde, Nox." George lui tapota la tête dans ce qui devait être un geste sympathique, mais qui lui sembla plus condescendant qu'autre chose.

Elle sentit ses joues virer au rose. "C'est le travail d'un détective que de s'intéresser à une situation tel qu'elle se présente," remarqua t-elle avec raideur, alors qu'elle saisissait son sac et le jetait sur son dos avec aisance. A l'évidence, cette blessure dans sa fierté lui avait donné de nouvelles forces. "J'irai la première, n'est-ce pas ?" lança t-elle ostensiblement.

Fred et George s'échangèrent un sourire malicieux et la suivirent, passant les portes de fer.

Le domaine de la propriété Rosewood n'avait rien des jardins somptueux et nets auxquels ils s'étaient attendus. On avait laissé l'herbe grandir et devenir sauvage au point que le lieu ressemblait à une petite jungle. Des fleurs sauvages avaient poussé en abondance et des rangées de pommiers avaient été plantées le long de l'avenue principale. Entre chaque pommier se trouvait un vieux soldat pierre, chacun unique et plus horrible que le précédent.

Fred s'arrêta pour observer plus attentivement une des statues dont le visage semblable à celui d'un crapaud doté de crocs semblait lui lancer un regard noir. "Ces gus sont vraiment moches," dit-il. "Hé George, celui-ci ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?"

George fixa la statue avec attention et un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. "Dolorès! Quand êtes-vous sortie d'Azkaban? Vous auriez dû appeler ! Nous serions venus vous chercher pour dîner."

"Avec _Touffu _**(3)**." ajouta Fred en grimaçant.

"Z'êtes bien impudents !" aboya une voix colérique de derrière la statue.

Fred et George firent un bon en arrière tandis qu'un vieil homme boitillait vers eux, agitant une paire de cisaille d'un air menaçant. La peau burinée de son visage était brune et ridée comme un pruneau et ses petits yeux noirs les fixaient avec méfiance. Même si ses jambes avaient l'air raidies par les rhumatismes, le vieil homme semblait toujours apte à courir un bon nombre de miles les doigts dans le nez s'il était assez fâché pour ça, ainsi se précipiter dehors semblait hors de question et inutile.

"Qué que vous faît'là ?" demanda t-il d'un ton furieux. "Tous les foutus randonneurs de vot'genre pensent que cette maudite campagne leur appartient ! Dégagez ou j'appelle eul' police !"

"Nous avons entendu ça plusieurs fois récemment," murmura Fred à l'oreille de George, qui opina d'un hochement de tête.

Nox s'interposa entre eux, remuant des bras pour calmer le vieil homme. "Attendez, nous ne sommes pas des randonneurs. Nous sommes ici pour affaires avec la famille Beckinsale," dit-elle en lui remettant rapidement leur carte. "Nous avons un rendez-vous." Elle hésita puis ajouta, "Enfin, une sorte de rendez-vous."

Le jardinier, en tout cas c'est ce que semblait être la fonction du vieil homme, lui arracha la carte d'une main gantée et crasseuse puis l'examina attentivement. Elle sembla le satisfaire car il les enjoignit immédiatement de le suivre, en remuant légèrement le bras.

" On va d'mander à Madame," leur dit-il alors qu'ils empruntaient la route menant à la maison principale. "Et ne _touchez pas_ aux pommes!" aboya t-il, envoyant valser au loin la main de George avant que ses doigts n'aient pu ne serait-ce que toucher la peau du fruit.

Fred et Nox gloussèrent tandis que George poussait un juron et grognait, comme son estomac. "Je n'ai pas mangé depuis que nous avons quitté Londres," leur dit-il en soupirant "et ces pommes semblent délicieuses."

"Bien sûr qu'elles le sont !" répondit avec humeur le jardinier. "Ché les p'tites dames de la maison qui s'occupent de ces vergers." Le visage du vieil homme s'adoucit un peu. "Toute leur douceur et leur lumière sont entrées dans ché arbres."

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison principale était court. Cependant, pas un seul d'entre eux ne pensait que le mot « maison » était un mot qui qualifiait justement l'endroit. C'était plus un petit fort qu'une véritable maison, aussi sauvage et inquiétant que la compagne qu'il dominait. Des centaines de fenêtres sombres, drapées de lourds rideaux bordeaux, reflétaient les landes escarpées qui se trouvaient au-delà de la propriété. Le vieux jardinier s'arrêta au pied d'un petit escalier en pierre et les conduisit à la porte principale, dont la façade de chêne été orné d'un heurtoir en or en forme de pommier.

Fred, George et Nox regardèrent fixement la porte, se sentant écrasés par l'immensité de l'endroit.

Le jardinier les dévisagea comme s'ils étaient d'irrécupérables imbéciles. "Ben alors ? Frappez ! Un grand détective de la ville peut pas faire cha, ou c'est seulement vot' tête qui est toute embrumée ?"

Nox devint cramoisie et posa la main sur le heurtoir, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement vers l'intérieur avait qu'elle n'ait pu la pousser. Là, se tenait la silhouette imposante d'une femme terrifiante et austère qui les regardait d'un air répugné du haut de son long nez.

"Je pense que vous trouverez l'entrée des domestiques près des écuries," dit la femme d'un ton extrêmement affecté. "Weatherby, montrez leur la route je vous prie," ordonna t-elle, en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

"J'requiert vot' pardon m'dame, mais ces messieurs disent qu'zont un rendez-vous avec vous," l'informa le jardinier, Weatherby.

Les petits yeux noirs de la femme glissèrent sur ses deux visiteurs, qu'elle fixa d'un air grave. Nox était un peu décontenancée par cet échange serviteur-maître digne de l'époque victorienne ; ce fut pire encore quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait été présenté comme étant un _monsieur_. Elle espérait qu'aucun des jumeaux n'avait capté la remarque, mais ce n'était hélas pas son jour de chance.

"Nox !" s'exclama Fred, simulant une expression blessée. "Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu étais un travesti ! Remarque, j'avais des soupçons," dit-il en caressant son menton pensivement. "Je me suis demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas attiré par toi, même vaguement."

Nox serra les dents. ' _Si seulement il était fait de chair et le sang,_ ' s'emporta t-elle, ' _je lui aurai donné un bon coup de pied._ '

"Je ne me rappelle pas d'un tel rendez-vous," lança d'une voix traînant la grande femme, un sourcil arqué. "Puis-je avoir vos noms ?"

"Je suis le Détective Nox Wolfe," dit Nox en hochant la tête de manière courtoise. "Et voici … le_ garçon à thé._"

George se raidit visiblement mais cette révélation sembla plaire quelque peu à la femme, dont le comportement s'adoucit maintenant qu'elle pensait que Nox voyageait avec un serviteur.

"Bien, nous devrions nous occuper de vous immédiatement," dit la femme, soudainement toute ouïe, ouvrant davantage la porte. "J'ai peur que Madame et Monsieur soient à l'étranger pour affaires. Vous devrez parler à leur fille, Mlle Audra, à la place. Weatherby !" cria aigrement la femme. "Prenez Mr..."

"_Weasley_," répondit George d'un ton acide.

La femme regarda George d'un air irrité. Quelque chose dans ses cheveux roux indisciplinés, son gilet violet et son pantalon vert avait devait l'avoir offensé plus encore, car elle a refusa de s'adresser directement à lui. "Vous mènerez _Mr. Weasley_ aux cuisines et le ferez attendre, immédiatement." Elle revint à Nox et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulut agréable, mais qui mais sembla absolument affreux sur son visage aux lèvres pincées. "Suivez moi, Détective."

"Pourquoi tu as dis ça ?" grogna George à l'adresse de Nox alors qu'elle était emmenée ailleurs. "C'était Fred qui s'est moqué de toi!"

"Et il est _ton _jumeau," chuchota Nox en arrière, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Donc, tu es responsable de tout ce qu'il dit et fait."

"Pas de chance, mon gars." Fred marcha à grand pas en direction de son jumeau et lui claqua une main sur son épaule, en souriant diaboliquement. "Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les responsabilités de toute façon. À tout à l'heure!"

George ne put que leur jeter un regard mauvais et laisser s'échapper de sa bouche quelques obscénités de choix avant qu'ils n'aient disparu à l'intérieur de la maison.

**oOo**

A l'agréable surprise de George, les cuisines étaient vivantes et bruyantes. Les cendres du feu crépitaient tandis qu'un vieux phonographe crachait un air de ragtime joyeux. Sur les chevrons nus étaient accrochés un assortiment d'ustensiles de cuisine, des crochets à viande et des liasses de fleurs séchées et d'herbes. Il y avait des paniers de pommes partout où George posait le regard et les odeurs de tartes aux fruits, de canard farci et de crumble aux pommes lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'il avait pris son dernier repas il y avait environ six heures.

Au centre de la pièce une femme rondouillette au visage rouge fredonnait au rythme du vieil air endiablé et pinçait vigoureusement les plumes d'un faisan. Le vieux jardinier clopina à l'intérieur et s'assit dans un fauteuil mangé aux mites placé près du foyer où un épagneul dodu vint joyeusement à sa rencontre et lui lécha les doigts en guise de salutations. La cuisinière, elle, n'avait pas l'air si enchantée de le voir.

"Ben, qu'apporte tu dans ma cuisine ?" s'exclama t-elle, levant les yeux au dessus de l'oiseau à moitié déplumé.

"Laisse eul'chien tranquille, Martha," bougonna Ben, tapotant la tête de l'épagneul.

"Je ne parle pas du chien!" dit Martha, désignant George d'un doigt couvert de farine. "C'est qui lui ?" Elle fronça des sourcils en fixant George d'un air soupçonneux. "Nous ne vendons ou n'achetons rien si c'est ce que vous cherchez.

"Je ne suis pas là pour acheter ou vendre quoique ce soit, Madame." George lui fit un salut galant et écarta sa main. "En fait, je suis entièrement à votre service," dit-il de son ton le plus charmant.

"Oh, bien dans ce cas …" Les joues de Martha rosirent tandis qu'elle parcourait George du regard : puis elle lui fit signe de la main, tout en riant nerveusement à gorge déployée. "On a jamais eu de visites de jeunes garçons. A mon grand regret, je ne suis pas assez jeune pour justifier une visite et Ben est aussi amical qu'une vieille chèvre, mais nous avons deux filles ici qui doivent se sentir seules. Je suis sûr qu'elles seront heureuses de vous voir ! Donc, d'où venez vous mon garçon ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

Ben Weatherby ricana. "L'est v'nu avec une sorte de gars d'la ville qui se dit détective."

Martha grimaça. "C'est pas à toi que j'ai _posé la question_."

"Cependant, c'est la vérité," lui dit honnêtement George. "Nous avons été invité hier. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait deux filles ici ? J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait seulement que Mlle Audra Beckinsale qui vivait là ?"

Les yeux brillants de Martha s'obscurcirent un peu. "Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici." Elle rejeta vers arrière ses cheveux châtains et ternes qui dépassaient de son chapeau puis grommela. "Et bien oui, Audra vit ici avec Mme. Ternwip, sa tutrice. Et ensuite il y a notre Lucie."

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une jolie fille avec des cheveux courts couleur or passa la porte en chancelant, ses bras débordant d'un nouveau panier de pommes. George dût faire un bond agile en arrière de façon à éviter qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans.

"Oh! Je suis désolée !" hoqueta la fille. "Je vous ai fait mal ?"

"Pas du tout. Laissez-moi vous aider." George sourit chaleureusement et prit le panier de pommes de ses bras. Il avait été aussitôt attiré par elle. Lucie était mince et avait un corps d'enfant, tant et si bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, mais la beauté de ses yeux brillants lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait dix bonnes années de plus. Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance devant son gentil geste.

"Alors, que se passe t-il ?" demanda Lucie en essuyant son front du dos de la main. "J'ai vu Ben emprunter l'allée avec deux hommes." Elle sourit à George. "Je suppose que vous êtes l'un d'entre eux."

George posa le panier de pommes et leva alors ses mains en l'air. "Je plaide coupable" dit il, souriant effrontément.

"Y'a une invasion d'gens d'la ville dans l'place" murmura Ben Weatherby. "Et d'tout, voleurs comme têtes en l'air".

Martha lui lança un regard perçant. "Ben! Encore un méchant mot de ta part et tu pourras dormir à l'extérieur avec ce chien misérable ce soir !"

"Non, non, tout va bien !" rit George, trouvant sa situation actuelle trop familière. " J'ai bien peur qu'il ait raison," admit-il, haussant les épaules. "Vos pommes étaient juste trop tentantes, je ne pouvais pas me contrôler." George sourit, l'air coupable, à Lucie. "En fait, j'ai entendu dire quelles étaient votre chef-d'œuvre" ajouta t'il d'un ton dragueur.

Lucie rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

"Peuh !" grogna Ben, prenant ton moqueur. "N'sois pas si stupide. S't'avortonne n'pourrait pas cultiver une mauvaise herbe. Non, c'est les filles d'Monsieur et d'Madame qu'y ont veillé ces arbres. S'occuper des vergers est une tradition transmise à chaqu' fille d'la famille depuis deux cents ans."

"Mais ils ont été laissé à Ben depuis que Catherine a disparu," expliqua Lucie tandis qu'elle s'affairait autour de la table de cuisine afin d'éviter, à l'évidence, les yeux souriants et attentifs de George.

"Lucie!" avertit Martha. "Ce n'est pas ta place ma fille. Commence à faire les pâtisseries pour ce soir. Nous aurons deux invités supplémentaires pour le dîner."

George fronça des sourcils. Si s'occuper des pommiers de la propriété Rosewood était le point le plus intéressant de la vie des deux soeurs, il ne pouvait reprocher à l'une d'avoir voulu s'échapper. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un cas aussi sinistre que Nox avait voulu le croire. Malgré cela, George pensait toujours qu'il serait sage de ne pas mentionner la visite d'Audra chez lui, vu qu'il devenait évident que personne ne s'attendait à leur arrivée.

"Il est vrai que je suis venu avec un détective privé" reconnut George devant Martha en prenant son plus gentil ton de voix. "Mais ça peut attendre plus tard. Pour l'instant, considérez moi comme un aide-cuisinier temporaire!" dit-il en s'emparant d'un tablier blanc accroché à côté de la porte. "Est-ce qu'Audra sera disponible pour une entrevue après dîner ?"

"Oh mon cher, non!" s'exclama Martha. "Audra n'a pas vu le moindre rayon de soleil depuis des semaines et elle ne quitte que très rarement sa chambre à coucher. La pauvre âme sort seulement en soirée quand le soleil décline. La lumière du jour la rend faible, voyez-vous, et ses os ne peuvent plus la porter à présent." La femme hoqueta tandis que ses yeux devenaient rouges et s'emplissaient de larmes. "Cette petite puce ne veut juste plus continuer sans sa soeur."

George jeta un coup d'oeil aux trois visages situés autour de lui. Il pouvait comprendre que la situation leur avait brisé le coeur, mais quelque chose ne collait pas. George sentait qu'il lui manquait une information vitale. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, Lucie reprit.

"C'est caractéristique, je pense," dit Lucie avec prudence, "d'être jumeaux. L'un ne peut juste pas vivre sans l'autre."

**oOo**

Fred passa son doigt le long du chambranle de cheminée en marbre situé dans salon et fit une grimace. "Urgh", remarqua t-il, une expression de dégoût exagérée peinte sur son visage, "poussiéreux".

Nox soupira. Fred l'avait harcelée pendant les deux heures durant lesquelles Mme Ternwip (car ils avaient été informés du nom de leur hôte) leur avait fait faire une longue visite, terriblement ennuyeuse, de la résidence. Nox regarda son étrange camarade à moitié transparent. C'était comme elle avait adopté un chien errant qui se serait pris d'affection pour elle et qui aurait décidé de prendre sur lui pour devenir son loyal compagnon. "Tu es _mort_," dit finalement Nox. "Pourquoi tu te soucies de la poussière ?"

"Hé, un fantôme a encore des principes." Fred s'appuya contre le chambranle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder. "Où est cette femme ? Je vais une nouvelle fois mourir, mais d'ennui, si elle ne se dépêche pas."

"Tu dois vraiment rester avec moi ?" lui demanda t-elle d'un ton désespéré. "Tu ne pouvais pas aller déranger ton frère ?"

"Non, non, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule dans un vieil hôtel particulier sinistre." Le coin de la bouche de Fred se souleva en un rictus satisfait. "Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si tu avais vu un fantôme ?"

"Hmm, je me demande," remarqua sèchement Nox. Une pensée traversa soudainement son esprit et elle se tourna vers Fred, semblant alarmée. "Fred, maintenant que je peux te voir, ça veut dire que je peux voir d'autres fantômes aussi ?" L'idée lui semblait vraiment horrible. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait supporter un autre Fred qui se collerait à elle.

La question sembla étonner franchement Fred. "Bien sûr que tu le peux. C'était le marché avec le dodger, tu te souviens ? Et je suis prêt à parier que tu ne verras pas que des fantômes", ria t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu," gémit Nox, emmêlant ses cheveux de ses doigts. "Je suis assise avec un fantôme dans une vieille maison du Dartmoor, ce dernier étant connu pour être un des endroits les plus hantés du pays!" Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins du divan. " Intelligent Nox, _vraiment _intelligent. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas réussi mon année de période d'essai."

Fred marcha vers la fenêtre, visiblement ennuyé. "Dans ce cas, tu n'aurais pas dû fourrer des choses suspectes dans ta grande gueule."

Nox se supportait pas quand elle était d'accord avec lui, mais elle savait que Fred avait raison. Après tout ce qu'elle avait pensé du Manoir Weasley; et après toutes les campagnes anti-drogue auquel elle avait été soumise en tant qu'enfant des années quatre-vingt, elle aurait dû y réfléchir.

Nox lança un regard à l'horloge qui se tenait sur le chambranle. Il n'était pas loin de six heures et demie et, même si c'était le milieu de l'été, la lumière commençait déjà à décliner à cause des lourds nuages de pluie qui se formaient au-dessus des landes. Son estomac vide lui fit mal et commença à protester bruyamment. Fred bondit presque comme si une explosion de gargouillis avait fusé.

"Tu as des Nargoles là dedans ?" lui demanda t-il avec de grands yeux stupéfiés. "Tu n'as pas pris de nourriture dans ton maudit sac ?"

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui répondre, Mme. Ternwip traversa le salon d'un pas rapide. Son visage pincé était grisâtre et il semblait qu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder une certaine maîtrise d'elle-même. "Votre dîner sera servi dans votre chambre," les informa t-elle brusquement. "Je vais vous la montrer à présent."

Fred regarda Nox, qui, déconcerté, regardait elle-même leur hôte, sourcils froncés "Audra ne sera pas disponible pour me parler ce soir?" demanda t-elle.

"Non, j'en ai bien peur." Mme Ternwip semblait ne rien vouloir de plus que de se jeter par la fenêtre tête la première. "Mlle Beckinsale est bien trop malade. Peut-être demain. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre à présent, je vous prie de me suivre." Après quoi, elle tourna les talons et traversa le salon d'un pas vif.

Fred croisa les bras derrière ses bras et la suivit, adoptant une démarche décontractée, tandis que Nox, plus réticente, traînait. Tous les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque picotaient d'appréhension : ça n'allait pas, et pas dans le sens dans lequel le manoir Weasley lui avait semblé ' _ne pas aller_ '. Nox sentait un soupçon de danger flotter dans l'air, mais un coup d'œil lancé à l'extérieur où s'étalait un ciel nuageux lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'iraient nulle part ce soir.

Fred s'arrêta pour la scruter du regard quand il réalisa qu'elle était à la traîne. "Bouge toi Nutty ! Ou je vais devenir sourd à cause de ton estomac. Il se plaint presque aussi souvent que toi." Il se boucha l'oreille d'un doigt, feignant de la nettoyer. "Et également aussi bruyamment."

Elle rejoignit Fred et, gardant un œil sur le grand et raide dos de Mme. Ternwip, lui dit d'une voix étouffée, "Fred, je pense que tu devrais aller chercher George. Juste au cas où."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" demanda t-il, dépliant les bras qui lui soutenaient la tête d'un air perplexe. Il haussa un sourcil et l'observa d'un air soupçonneux. "Tu essayes encore de te débarrasser de moi ? Tu ne veux pas vraiment faire ça."

"Oh, ne discute pas avec moi," siffla t-elle hargneusement. "Contente toi d'aller le trouver !"

Fred lui lança un regard noir puis roula des yeux et soupira. "Bien", dit-il, ", mais ne viens pas me prendre la tête quand je te dirai que je t'avais prévenu." Après une volte et un _crack_ bruyant, il se volatilisa dans les airs.

Nox resta stupéfaite devant l'endroit où Fred s'était volatilisé et, malgré la présence de Mme. Ternwip qui marchait le long de l'autre extrémité du hall, elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer le sentiment de solitude qui s'insinuait déjà en elle.

**oOo**

**(1) **Le Devonshire ou Devon est un comté du Sud Ouest de l'Angleterre. Dartmoor est, quant à lui, un parc naturel de la région. Pour l'anecdote, c'est là que se déroule l'aventure bien connue de Sherlock Holmes, Le chien des Baskerville.

**(2) **Un Mile représente environ 1.6 km.

**(3) **Souvenez-vous ! Le chien à trois têtes gardant la pierre philosophale…


	5. Rapport d'enquête 01 : Piège

**OoooooooooooO**

**Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude mais qui ne m'a pas trop posé de problèmes de traduction, d'où cette rapidité de traduction . Comme d'habitude, mes remerciements vont à l'auteur de cette merveilleuse fanfic, **Starkiller**, et à ses deux bétas readers,** BloodRayne** et **StringofPearls**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et à bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure !  
**

**OooooooooooooO**

_Les instants de l'été passent toujours rapidement._

-Les Eddas

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'étrange**

Rapport d'enquête 01: Piège

_Crack !_

Fred apparut à quelques centimètres de son jumeau, qui était résté totalement imperturbable malgré l'apparition soudaine de son frère. George était beaucoup trop absorbé par son repas actuel. "Ils utilisent des pommes pour tout ici," dit-il à Fred, "et quand je dis tout, c'est _tout_. Sauce à la pomme, tarte aux pommes, faisan farci à la pomme, sorbet pomme!" Il souleva joyeusement son verre et montra son contenu. "Du cidre !"

Fred haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné par le repas qui s'étalait devant lui. "George, nous aurions dû choisir un mec," remarqua t-il d'un ton détaché. "Les filles sont vraiment trop difficiles. Nox ressemble à une Hermione maladroite et bête comme ses pieds."

George se contenta de rire. "Elle t'a dit de dégager, n'est ce pas ?" dit-il sans quitter son repas des yeux. "Je pensais que tu l'appréciais".

"Ses charmes se dissipent rapidement," grogna Fred en flottant jusqu'à l'appui de fenêtre.

George roula des yeux. "Tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Tu sais comment sont ces vieilles maisons et que ses yeux de moldu sont à présent un peu plus ouverts aux choses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Fred l'ignora, préférant observer l'ensemble de la pièce à la place. La chambre d'ami de George était comme tout droit sortie d'un vieux roman de vampire. Des tapisseries sombres étaient alignées sur chaque mur avec, brodées sur chacune, des histoires Arthuriennes imaginaires et des quêtes héroïques. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps d'un bordeaux profond, et une table à manger argentée près du feu où George était assis, faisant un festin de son repas composé aux trois-quarts de pommes. Deux fenêtres profondes faisaient face aux landes. Fred se jeta dans le fauteuil, fronçant des sourcils en voyant le ciel noir au travers des carreaux.

"Bien, en tout cas, qu'est ce qu'on fait de ça?" demanda t-il à son jumeau après un certain temps.

"De quoi _ça_ ?" répondit George, la bouche pleine de faisan.

"_L'affaire_, Sans-oreille**(****1)**. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'influencer mon esprit brillant avec des théories ou des suggestions ?" demanda Fred d'une façon qui fit comprendre à George qu'il n'avait aucun indice et qu'il voulait de l'aide. C'était une manière de faire que Fred avait souvent utilisé à l'école, quand il était collé par une question particulièrement tordue.

George se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, répandant le contenu de son verre autour de lui, puis réfléchit longuement à leur situation. "Bien", commença t-il doucement "tout d'abord, personne dans la communauté magique excepté Dedalus, Kingsley et Harry ne sait ce que nous faisons, et ces derniers n'ont pas certainement fait de cartes. Aussi, comment Audra en a-t-elle obtenue une ?"

"Elle l'a probablement faite elle-même afin de nous emmener ici," dit Fred.

"Peut-être, mais alors comment un moldu a t-il pu nous connaître, d'abord ? Nous avons seulement inventé notre nom hier matin." George posa son verre sur la table à manger dans un petit _« clonk »_. "En plus, le personnel m'a dit qu'Audra ne quitte jamais sa chambre ; elle est trop malade."

Fred inclina la tête, s'attaquant à une autre pièce du puzzle. "Dans ce cas c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous rencontrer ce soir. Je commençais à croire qu'ils la gardaient enfermée dans un beffroi."

"Dommage. S'aurait rendu cette affaire un peu plus intéressante." George reprit sa course à la gloutonnerie. "Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir une pomme en peinture après ça. Et donc, en ce qui te concerne ? Des théories ?"

"Non, pas d'autres théories" dit Fred, en pliant à nouveau ses bras derrière la tête. "Plutôt une observation."

George le fixa du regard. "Continue dans ce cas."

"A propos de la fille d'hier," commença Fred, semblant un peu distant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur elle ?"

Fred souffla de l'air par son nez dans un geste instable et se tourna pour regarder son jumeau droit dans les yeux. "Elle a dit qu'il y aurait _trois_ chambres de préparées."

**oOo**

Il pleuvait à verse à l'extérieur. Le rideau de pluie était si épais que Nox ne pouvait discerner un seul arbre du verger situé au-dessous d'elle. Elle appuya son nez contre la vitre froide fixant le lointain. Il n'y avait pas un point de lumière dans les jardins ou dans les landes sauvages qui se trouvaient au-delà de la propriété. Derrière elle, les flammes qui léchaient le manteau de la cheminée sifflaient et craquaient dès que quelques gouttes d'eau trouvaient le moyen de descendre le long du conduit. Décidée à tirer le meilleur d'une mauvaise situation, Nox tira les lourds rideaux de velours et se fourra près du feu avec un livre. Ses yeux gris scintillèrent : elle aimait le sentiment d'être en sécurité, bien au chaud à l'intérieur pendant une tempête.

Lieu et pension exceptés, le week-end aurait pu être très romantique si on oubliait le fait qu'elle le partageait avec un fantôme et un type qui tenait plus du Chat de Cheshire que de l'homme. Les landes britanniques avaient été l'endroit où s'étaient déroulés l'histoire de bien des travaux de la littérature épique ou romantique : Les Hauts de Hurlevent ; le Jardin Secret ; Le Chien des Baskerville.

C'était ce dernier que Nox tenait actuellement dans ses mains. Sans surprise, elle était une grande fan des aventures de Sherlock Holmes et elle avait pensé que le livre conviendrait tout à fait pour sa propre aventure dans le Dartmoor. Cependant, après seulement dix minutes de lecture, ses paupières commencèrent à devenir lourdes et les mots du livre devinrent flous. Son lit lui sembla soudainement à des miles du feu chaud et dansant.

Un bruit similaire à celui d'un racloir qu'on traînerait par terre se fit entendre dans la chambre et la ramena soudainement à la réalité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plancher, s'attendant à voir un rat ou une souris courir précipitamment le long de la plinthe, mais il n'y avait aucun rongeur en vue. Nox écouta attentivement et, après un moment, le bruit de grattoir se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Un frisson courut le long de son épine dorsale. Le bruit était semblable à celui que produirait des ongles rayant une surface dure. Elle ne pouvait pas courir jusqu'à la chambre de George; c'était complètement hors de question. Non seulement Nox ne savait pas où se trouvait cette chambre mais, en plus, elle ne voulait pas subir la honte que serait reconnaître devant les jumeaux qu'elle était effrayée. Enfin, elle était une grande fille de vingt-trois ans et certainement pas une quelconque demoiselle en détresse.

Les doigts de sa main droite se crispèrent. Pour une nouvelle fois dans la semaine, Nox maudit le mauvais moment qu'elle avait choisi pour cesser de fumer.

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Il était plus fort à présent, et plus insistant malgré le bruit de fond de la lourde averse. Nox se tourna en direction de l'appui de fenêtre et son coeur loupa un battement : le bruit venait de l'extérieur. Elle essaya de se rappeler combien d'étages il y avait en dessous de sa chambre, les comptant rapidement sur ses doigts. Elle envisagea de prendre le candélabre posé sur le chambranle de la cheminée afin d'être prête à accueillir n'importe quel intrus aux mauvaises intentions d'un grand coup ou deux.

Soudainement, trois coups menaçants secouèrent les murs. Nox se raidit, alarmée, chaque nerf et muscle au garde-à-vous et son coeur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle réussit enfin à se calmer. ' _C'est bon, personne ne peut monter à cette hauteur,_ ' se dit-elle avant d'avoir une révélation. ' _Je parie que c'est ce maudit fantôme ! J'aurai dû savoir qu'il essayerait de me faire une farce pareille_, ' pensa t-elle vindicativement. Posant son livre sur la table à manger, Nox marcha en direction de la fenêtre puis ouvrit les rideaux de velours avec fureur.

Si Fred avait été là, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu le voir. Les grosses gouttes d'eau de pluie coulant le long de la fenêtre était la seule chose que Nox pouvait discerner. Un cliquetis se fit entendre derrière elle et la fit bondir si haut qu'elle faillit en sortir de sa peau. Elle se retourna pour voir que son livre était tombé sur le plancher. Nox eut un petit rire nerveux, se sentant un peu stupide, et revint fermer à nouveau les rideaux. Le temps de revenir à la fenêtre, un visage rond, pâle et couvert de végétaux était apparu, pressé contre la vitre. Il remuait des lèvres sans mot dire, traînant ses horribles doigts épineux le long du le verre. Le sang de Nox se glaça devant la silhouette inhumaine qui souleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour ensuite les frapper contre la vitre. La force du coup secoua la pièce entière et projeta presque Nox à terre.

La secousse fit s'échapper un cri de sa gorge et il y eu un _crack _bruyant, suivit d'un cri grave tandis que les lourds rideaux se remettaient normalement, apparemment d'eux-mêmes, cachant la vue terrible de la créature appuyée contre la vitre.

Haletante, Nox tourna les talons pour trouver Fred qui se tenait debout là, apparemment choqué et peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle posa sa tête sur son glacial torse argenté et gémit de soulagement. Fred flotta là pendant une minute, semblant embarrassé et incroyablement maladroit, incapable de savoir où poser ses bras. Finalement, il laissa une main se poser lâchement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, tandis que l'autre tapotait sa tête avec maladresse.

"Tout va bien," murmura Fred avec difficulté. "Calme toi, il est parti à présent."

Nox s'éloigna brusquement de lui, tremblant un peu à son contact glacial puis posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, jurant comme un soldat. "De l'ironie de se tourner vers un fantôme pour être réconfortée," dit t-elle en riant nerveusement. "En tout cas, qu'est ce que c'était que ça bordel ? Je suis maintenant un phare pour tout genre de fantôme ? Non en fait, ne me réponds pas. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir savoir. ."

Fred secoua la tête d'un air songeur, ne posant jamais les yeux sur la fenêtre. "Non… ça n'était pas un fantôme," murmura t-il en se frottant le menton.

Devant le ton de sa voix, Nox n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui poser de nouvelles questions. Du moins, pas avant qu'elle ait fini la bouteille de whisky qui lui avait été fourni par la maison.

"Oh, merde !" dit-elle en colère, traversant la pièce jusqu'à la petite table à manger. Elle souleva la bouteille de whisky et lui sourit, désabusée. "Maintenant je sais pourquoi ils sont si généreux : ils m'ont fourni une bouteille pleine."

"Je pourrais m'en faire une moi-même." Fred passa une main dans ses cheveux et rit. "Cette chose m'a donné la frousse. Tu as vu ses yeux ? Ou si tu les as manqué – ce sont ceux d'un sale connard." Il flotta à travers la chambre et s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du feu.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître ce qui effraye un fantôme," dit Nox qui ria ensuite, un peu étourdie.

Fred gonfla la poitrine et la transperça d'un regard dédaigneux. "Je ne suis pas_ effrayé_," commença t-il brièvement, "juste étonné. Je ne n'attendais pas à ça. Je t'ai entendu crier du vestibule et j'ai pensé que tu avais vu une souris stupide ou quelque chose comme ça, mais alors! Je savais que cette affaire était louche. On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces - _particulièrement s'il est mort_."

Nox avait déjà réussi à se liquider trois bons verres et était en train de s'en verser un quatrième d'une main tremblante. Elle demanda si George avait découvert quoi à propos d'Audra et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler de la propriété Rosewood et de toutes ses particularités.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse entrer à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda Nox au bout d'un moment, fixant prudemment la fenêtre. La question lui brûlait le bout des lèvres depuis un moment.

Fred hocha la tête, catégorique. "Non - s'il pouvait, il y serait déjà. En plus, quelque soit la saloperie que c'était, il semble qu'elle se soit décidé à dégager pour aller foutre la trouille à quelqu'un d'autre à présent."

Nox se sentit embarrassée. Elle hésitait et voulait le remercier mais, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. En tout cas, Fred n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il semblait bien trop être perdu dans ses pensées pour la remarquer. A la place, elle posa son verre et rampa jusqu'à son lit, s'éloignant aussi loin que possible de la fenêtre, puis se demanda si Fred allait rester ou retourner à la chambre de George.

"Tu ne vas pas partir ?" demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Fred la regarda "Hmm ? Nop, je resterai ici," dit-il. "Je veux attendre et voir si cette chose revient, comme ça je pourrai mieux la voir." Il lui fit un sourire compatissant. "Qui sait, si c'est une créature inconnue, je pourrais peut-être lui donner un nom. Que penses tu de Fred Junior ?"

"Oh, oui : c'est terrible comme ça lui convient," dit Nox sur un ton sarcastique, ses yeux gris souriants. "Après tout, vous vous ressemblez un peu. "

"Charmant !" déclara Fred, posant la main sur son torse comme s'il avait été mortellement blessé. "Et dur. Mais je te pardonne vu que tu t'es presque pissé dessus." Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, croisant ses bras derrière la tête et fermant les yeux. "Maintenant, ferme ta grande bouche et endors-toi. Nous passerons toute la journée de demain à faire ce que tu fais le mieux-" Il leva les sourcils et ajouta, "-Fouiner."

Nox jeta sa pantoufle, qui traversa sans problème la tête argentée et quelque peu luisante de Fred

"Tu apprends rapidement, n'est ce pas ?" railla t-il, souriant.

Après un large bâillement, Nox s'effondra sur les oreillers. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'hier matin encore sa vie avait été relativement normale, sans les frères Weasley, alors qu'à présent elle faisait menait sa propre enquête policière dans la campagne sauvage du Dartmoor. De plus, Nox avait la sensation que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus étranges.

**oOo**

Les jours suivants, Nox et les jumeaux passèrent la plupart du temps à la propriété Rosewood, furetant dans l'énorme manoir et sur ses terres, mais ils n'avaient toujours ni trouvé de preuves, ni pu rencontrer la maîtresse de maison. Ca devenait aussi de plus en plus difficile pour George pour rejoindre les autres à cause de Martha qui le tuait à la tâche aux cuisines : mais Fred et Nox ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre beaucoup. Le travail aux cuisines signifiait passer davantage de temps avec Lucie, à qui George semblait s'être attaché rapidement.

"Je commence à avoir des soupçons," dit Nox un matin alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble pour le petit déjeuner dans l'impressionnante salle à manger en acajou du manoir.

"C'est surprenant," répliqua Fred en roulant des yeux. "Tu ne sais pas faire cinq pas sans avoir des doutes sur quelque chose."

Nox l'ignora et poursuivit, baissant le ton au cas où Mme Ternwip écouterait à la porte - ils avaient surpris la femme sinistre en train d'écouter aux portes plus d'une fois. "Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est étrange qu'on te fasse travailler aux cuisines si durement, George ? Nous arrivons seulement à nous voir pour le petit déjeuner et le dîner. Je pense qu'ils essayent de nous garder séparés."

"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu t'en souciais autant." George se pencha avec sa fourchette pour piquer une saucisse dans l'assiette de Nox "tu n'allais pas la manger, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, déjà à mi-chemin de sa propre assiette.

"Uh, non. Fais donc," murmura t-elle, regardant fixement de ses yeux grands ouverts l'énorme pile de nourriture placée dans son assiette. Elle n'était pas la seule : Fred aussi restait bouche bée devant son jumeau.

"Bon sang, Georgie! Tu es sûr de manger assez ?" demanda t-il, incrédule. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu dépérisses ou qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit d'autre."

"Très drôle," dit George, regardant par dessus sa montagne d'oeufs brouillés étalés sur un toast. "J'ai dix heures de travail qui m'attendent. Mes mains sont rugueuses à cause de tous les plats stupides que j'ai lavés. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les moldus gèrent leur vie de tous les jours. Ca me rend dingue."

Fred le regarda d'un air surpris. "Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tout simplement la magie ?"

"Je ne peux pas," dit George d'un ton désespéré. "Martha m'observe tout le temps. Cette femme a des yeux derrière la tête. Et si elle n'est pas dans les environs, alors c'est Lucie qui est là."

"Bah, au moins ton assistante est une petite blonde mignonne qui ne pense pas que chaque satanée ombre cache un tueur," lança Fred, jetant un coup d'oeil à Nox, dont le poil s'hérissa de colère. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas même dans la pièce.

"Hého, écoute moi bien !" aboya t-elle, leur envoyant à tout deux des morceaux de toast beurré. "Je ne suis pas obligée de rester dans _cet asile de fous_ aux allures médiévales et gothiques. J'ai eu une trouille bleue, je suis prise pour un mec depuis trois jours et la paie n'a pas été mentionnée une fois. Je suis obligée de me taper vos deux personnes, ou seulement la tienne, alors si vous n'appréciez pas mon aide, alors j'arrête."

Les jumeaux semblèrent très amusés par l'explosion de colère de leur détective et on avait l'impression que Fred faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour ne pas blaguer à ses dépends.

"Ca va, c'est bon" dit George avant que son jumeau ne mette en fuite leur détective pour de bon. "Nous nous comporterons mieux."

"Mais seulement un peu," ajouta fermement Fred.

"Bien," répliqua vivement Nox. "Dans ce cas, revenons à notre affaire. J'ai préparé ça la nuit dernière – j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être pratique au cas où."

Nox brandit une grande carte représentant apparemment l'intégralité de la propriété Rosewood, semblant très excitée et fière d'elle. Elle avait dessiné de petites croix rouges et bleues sur toutes les pièces et étages qu'ils avaient déjà explorés et avait griffonné à la hâte, ici et là, de petites notes en travers du papier. "George, puisque tu seras dans les environs des cuisines, tu peux interroger le personnel pour obtenir plus d'informations et explorer les secteurs marqués en bleu."

Alors qu'elle se lançait dans un long discours à propos de leurs recherches, Fred se pencha vers son jumeau et lui dit, d'une voix étouffée "Elle ne te rappelle pas …"

"Dubois ?" George soupira. "Si."

Fred le fixa d'un air consterné tandis que Nox tapotait un endroit de la carte pour ensuite s'attaquer à un autre.

"Débile."

**oOo**

George ne put échapper à Nox et ses cours magistraux avant une autre bonne demi-heure, après avoir reçu une réprimande de Martha pour avoir tant tardé. Fort heureusement, il ne travaillait pas aux cuisines aujourd'hui. La santé d'Audra, semblait-il, était de plus en plus mauvaise, car c'est plus pâle et affolée que jamais que Mme Ternwip descendit les escaliers. Elle héla d'un geste extravagant Martha, qui laissa immédiatement tomber le panier de pommes elle portait à l'étage, pour se précipiter à sa suite.

"Tu peux aider Lucie sur les landes mon garçon ! Elle doit être près des écuries à présent," lui lança Martha au-dessus de son épaule. "Mais revenez avant qu'il fasse nuit, juste au cas où."

Soulagé, George se dirigea vers les écuries situées à l'extrémité sud de la maison, où Lucie ajustait la selle d'un poney visiblement robuste.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda Lucie tandis qu'il traversait négligemment la cour. Elle semblait étonnée et rougissait, mais était heureuse de le voir.

"Je crois que l'état d'Audra a empiré," lança t-il de loin, puis il s'arrêta devant le petit poney à la robe baie. George aurait pu jurer que la bête le regardait fixement avec aversion. S'il était un très bon joueur de Quidditch, il ne pensait pas que monter sur un poney serait comparable à monter sur un balai volant, et le poney semblait sentir son agitation. George baissa les yeux sur la bête qui hennit avec humeur, soufflant un air chaud et malodorant sur son visage.

Le sourire de Lucie s'élargit. "Oh, je pense que Bramble t'aime ! " Elle tapota le derrière du poney et fit signe à George. "Tu peux le monter. Je prendrai Clover," dit-elle, sortant un poney blanc de son box.

"Génial," répondit George, sa voix lourde de sarcasme et prenant les rênes du poney dans sa main. "Alors, tu montes depuis longtemps ?" demanda t-il, déjà emmêlé dans les liens en cuir.

"Depuis que je suis petite" répondit Lucie, montant sur son poney avec facilité. "Et toi ? Je suppose que tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps avec les chevaux vu que tu habites en ville."

"Nop, J'ai monté à cheval durant des années ! " lui dit George avec assurance, essayant désespérément de se hisser sur le dos du poney irritable, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner de lui." Ouais, je sais tout à propos des chevaux et des poneys et …et… " George fronça les sourcils. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à se retourner et était à présent assis sur le dos du poney en faisant face à son derrière. "Huh … ton poney est à l'envers. Il doit souffrir de reversititus : c'est quelque chose d'affreux. Tu devrais peut-être le faire piquer."

Lucie étouffa un ricanement. "Euhm, George ? Quand tu montes sur un poney depuis son flanc gauche, tu dois mettre ton pied gauche dans l'étrier."

"Ouais, bien sûr qu'il faut faire ça ! J'étais juste en train de te tester, tu sais." George lui adressa un sourire terriblement charmeur. "Tu as ma vie entre tes mains aujourd'hui après tout. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais."

"Vraiment ? Ta vie ?" Lucie fit avancer son poney d'un léger coup de talon pour aller à sa rencontre, un sourire sensuel peint sur son visage."J'en prendrai grand soin alors, n'est-ce pas ?"

George l'observa d'un air rêveur tandis qu'elle sortait de la cour. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et pivota sur la selle. "Humilie moi aujourd'hui et je te transforme en chèvre, pigé ?" murmura t-il d'un ton menaçant à l'oreille du poney.

Ils empruntèrent la poussiéreuse route principale un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lucie ne fasse tourner son poney sur un chemin invisible qui coupait les bruyères pourpres et les buissons d'ajoncs sauvages. George n'aurait pas remarqué cette piste étroite s'il avait emprunté seul le chemin principal. C'était une piste boueuse, constellées de roches et, occasionnellement, d'os de mouton. George fut soudainement heureux de ne pas être à pieds. "Quels génies ces moldus," se dit-il pour lui même. "Apprivoiser ces bêtes stupides…."

Son poney sembla être offensé par cette remarque, car il donna soudainement un tel coup de rein que George tomba vers l'avant, en plein sur son cou.

"Tu vas bien ?" lui cria Lucie, préoccupée.

"Ca va!" répondit-il en frottant son nez contusionné avant de se pencher à nouveau près de l'oreille du poney. "Je ne mentais pas tout à l'heure, pense-y !" murmura t-il alors, pressant le poney jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de Lucie.

"En tout cas, pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?" lui demanda George.

"Nous devons vérifier les pièges à lapin," répondit-elle en grimaçant. "Ben place ces pièges tous les jours. D'habitude, il les enlève lui même, mais il ne se sent pas très en forme aujourd'hui. Ces pièges sont d'horribles choses, mais j'ai des ordres. La première fois que j'ai dû tirer un bébé lièvre de l'un d'entre eux, j'ai pleuré pendant un jour entier."

Malgré le côté morbide de leur sujet de conversation, George ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la fille à côté de lui. Elle était honnête et d'un naturel doux – ce qui contrastait directement avec lui et son jumeau. ' _Et Nox,_ ' pensa t-il, ricanant dans ses pensées. Lucie avait également un côté sauvage qui lui allait bien, telle l'imprévisible nature du Dartmoor.

Elle croisa son regard et se retourna pour cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. "Alors, comment ton ami s'en sort avec son affaire ?"

"Nox ?" George haussa les épaules. " Pas bien j'imagine. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui permet de continuer : juste quelques mystères et des recoupements qui ne mènent nulle part."

Lucie le regarda un instant puis hocha ensuite la tête d'un air rêveur. "Ne sois pas si catégorique à ce sujet," l'avertit-elle. "Tout mène quelque part."

George étudia son profil : durant ce court instant, Lucie lui avait rappelé un peu cette folle de Luna Lovegood. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que c'était quelque chose de positif. Ils avancèrent en silence durant une minute, appréciant le chaud vent d'été qui balayait les landes.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?" demanda George au bout d'un instant, curieux. "Honnêtement, que crois tu qu'il soit arrivé à la soeur d'Audra ?"

La question sembla vraiment mettre Lucie mal à l'aise. "Je ne suis pas très sûre."

"Mais tu dois avoir une idée ?" persista George. "Personne ne se lève un matin et disparaît comme ça. Particulièrement si cette personne a-" Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait voulu dire le mot '_jumeau_', mais ça le touchait trop directement.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas, George," dit sincèrement Lucie. "Audra et Catherine étaient très proches. Elles ne se disputaient jamais et passaient chaque heure du jour ensemble." Il y avait une touche de tristesse dans son sourire. "Je les ai toujours un peu envié. Je n'ai jamais eu de frères et soeurs. J'ai grandi à la propriété en compagnie de Ben et Martha."

"Mais il n'y avait pas tes parents ?"

"Non." Lucie hocha la tête. "Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance. C'est Mme Ternwip qui m'a recueilli."

"Wouah," lança George, apparemment choqué. "Je ne pensais pas que cette vieille chauve-souris avait un cœur !"

Lucie éclata de rire. "Tu es trop cruel, George!"

George eut un petit sourire en coin. "Si tu penses que je suis cruel, alors tu devrais rencontrer mon jumeau." Ca y est : il l'avait dit. Il avait envie de se donner des baffes.

"Ton jumeau?" demanda Lucie, semblant doucement surprise par la révélation. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais un jumeau." Elle eut un rire moqueur. "Est-il aussi charmant que toi ?"

George se sentit brûlant et mal à l'aise. "En vérité, il est mort."

George s'attendit à la tournure inévitable que prendrait la conversation : c'était le moment où les gens inclinaient leur tête, lui adressant sans arrêt d'insupportables marques de sympathie. George détestait par dessus tout qu'on ait pitié de lui ; après tout ce n'était pas lui qui flottait dans les environs en tant que fantôme.

Comme prévu, Lucie inclina la tête et se pencha vers lui pour toucher sa main. "Je suis si désolée, George," dit elle doucement : il y avait cependant quelque chose de si honnête dans sa voix que son malaise et son irritation furent chassés. Il lui sourit et enveloppa sa petite main de ses doigts.

Ils arrivèrent devant le premier piège à lapin quelques minutes plus tard. Lucie eut un hoquet effrayé devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux : le corps sanglant d'un lapin se tenait à quelques centimètres du piège, décapité et déchiré aux morceaux.

"Ca doit être l'œuvre d'un renard," dit-elle avec humeur.

"Et il aurait mangé sa tête ?" demanda George d'un ton sceptique."Pourquoi un renard prendrait-il la tête d'un lapin ? Et regarde ça." Il pointa le doigt en direction du piège. "Le fil de fer est cassé. Un renard n'aurait pas pu faire ça."

Lucie fixa la créature pensivement puis fit avancer son poney jusqu'au piège suivant. Mais la situation était similaire à la précédente : le corps du lapin était déchiqueté et mis de côté, tandis que sa tête n'était pas en vue.

"Peut-être que les fils de fer sont défectueux," suggéra Lucie.

Mais George semblait toujours suspicieux. "Les lapins ont des têtes défectueuses aussi, hein ? J'imagine qu'elles sont tombées d'elles-mêmes."

"Peut-être que des enfants du coins les ont tués et les ont prises comme trophées ?" Elle remarqua que George avait l'air de plus en plus sceptique. "Et bien, il y _a_ beaucoup de personnes étranges qui vivent dans les environs."

"C'est plutôt se raccrocher à n'importe quelle explication," murmura George.

"Lucie !" cria soudainement une voix proche.

"Oh, John !" cria t-elle en arrière, faisant un joyeux signe de la main à un jeune homme qui traversait la bruyère sauvage en leur direction.

George, suspicieux, plissa les yeux à l'approche de l'homme. "Alors, qui est_-il_ ?" demanda t-il à la jeune fille, ayant déjà décidé qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout l'homme.

"John est le négociant en vins local. Il fournit la maison," expliqua Lucie avant de faire trotter son poney jusqu'à l'homme pour le saluer.

"Comment vas tu ?" lui demanda Lucie une fois à sa hauteur. "Tu ne sembles pas très en forme."

John était un homme grand et robuste, aux beaux traits sombres et aux yeux dansants et amicaux. Il tapota le poney de Lucie et se pencha vers elle "Juste un début de grippe. T'as vu dans quel état est l'endroit?" demanda t-il avec un fort accent prononcé.

"Oui, tu as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer?" lui demanda Lucie d'un ton pressant.

"Pas une seule. Et y a pas que les pièges à lapin, loin d'là. La moitié de la lande baigne dans le sang de mouton. J'ai même vu un poney sauvage à demi-dévoré par là."

"Un poney!" haleta Lucie. "Mais qu'est ce qui a pu arriver ?"

"En tout cas c'est pas l' travail de renards, j'en suis foutrement certain," dit rapidement John, essuyant son front en sueur. "J'dois retourner au village. Je pense que je passerai un coup de téléphone à la police, juste pour les prévenir. Ca pourrait être une panthère sauvage – on en a aperçu y a quelques années. Restez pas là trop tard. Quoi que ça puisse être, si ça peut abattre un poney sauvage, ça n'aura aucun mal à vous avoir tous les deux."

"Merci," murmura George avec hargne. "Je garderai ça à l'esprit." Une fois que John n'était plus à portée de voix, George se tourna vers Lucie, semblant fou d'excitation et d'audace. "Bien alors, allons trouver cette grande bête."

Lucie pâlit. "Uhm, je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée …"

"Pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes seulement à une demi-heure de la propriété." George s'approcha d'elle, afin que leurs visage soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. "Et je ne laisserai pas t'arriver quoique soit."

Le visage de Lucie s'illumina à ses mots. "D'accord alors," elle inclina la tête, agitant cependant son doigt. "Mais ne parle jamais dans l'absolu. Ca n'apporte que des ennuis."

**oOo**

_"Noxy Nox fell off her block and knocked her nogg' off the clock!"_

"Tais-toi, Fred."

_"The clock declared, 'I'm frightfully scared!', and bopped her over the dock!" _**(2)**

"Fred, TAIS TOIS!" hurla furieusement Nox. Fred faisait rimer son nom depuis plus de deux heures et elle commençait à regretter que ses idiots de parents ne lui aient pas accordé un nom de plus d'une syllabe. "Si tu n'as rien d'important à ajouter à l'affaire, alors va ailleurs!"

"D'accord : où ?" demanda Fred.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle, repoussant sa frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux. "Va trouver George."

"Tu plaisantes, hein ?" Fred la fixa comme si elle était affreusement stupide. "Je ne pense pas que Georgie apprécierait que j'interrompe son rendez-vous galant avec la fille de la cuisine."

"Rendez-vous galant ?" répéta t-elle, abasourdie.

Les yeux de Fred s'élargirent tandis qu'il se plaquait la main sur son front, soupirant d'un air fatigué. "Pour un détective, tu es vraiment aveugle devant certaines évidences. "

Effectivement, elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à la relation grandissante entre son camarade de travail et la fille de cuisine, mais son esprit avait été accaparé par le compte rendu qu'elle avait en main. Avec un petit soupir, Nox accrocha ses bretelles de ses pouces – bretelles qui étaient la seule chose capable de soutenir son large pantalon de travail qui retombait mollement sur ses noueux mollets de coq.

"Bon dans tous les cas, tu es un fantôme – et ici ce sont les landes," dit Nox d'un ton sérieux. "Va rejoindre tes camarades indésirables et _allez_ _hanter_ quelqu'un."

"Mais c'est le jour ! Ce n'est pas drôle d'effrayer les gens pendant la journée." Fred se jeta à son cou et appuya sa joue glaciale contre la sienne, toute chaude. "En plus, tu es une cible si facile."

Nox trembla au contact du froid sur sa peau. " Ceci dit," commença t-elle, glissant loin de lui, "j'ai du travail à faire et tu ne m'aides pas du tout."

Fred plissa les yeux. "Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es un ogre écossais morose." Un petit sourire satisfait commença à se dessiner sur son visage. "Tu te rends compte que tu ne plaides pas en la faveur des stéréotypes de ton pays ?"

"T'es culotté de me résumer à un stéréotype," marmonna Nox à son adresse tout en étudiant soigneusement sa carte avec une loupe. "Je pense que nous devrions à nouveau vérifier le dessous de ma fenêtre. Peut-être que nous avons manqué quelque chose."

Fred gémit. "Nous avons été là-bas déjà cinq fois ! Tu t'attends à trouver quoi, une mine d'or ?"

"Alors, pour commencer, il pleuvait très fortement cette nuit, donc naturellement il n'y a pas d'empreintes de pas." Elle commença à tapoter pensivement son menton avec sa loupe. "Mais peut-être que si j'arrive à grimper au mur, je pourrais trouver des empreintes digitales."

Fred la fixa d'un regard critique. "Tu blagues là, hein ?" Il lui fit une pichenette. "Tu penses toujours c'était un grand moldu stupide qui frappait à ta fenêtre ?"

"Je garde l'esprit ouvert," répondit laconiquement Nox.

Ils quittèrent la maison par une des entrées de service et en longèrent le côté Est jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher. Ils regardèrent fixement la large fenêtre noire. Elle se trouvait à quatre bons étages de haut. Il ne semblait pas très plausible que quelqu'un puisse monter sans tomber et se casser le cou : à plus forte raison durant une tempête.

Nox se remémora le visage inhumain aux yeux creux et frissonna. Bien que cet événement terrible l'avait terrifiée, elle avait été emmenée à le considérer comme étant un indice important pour expliquer la disparition de Catherine tout comme le fait que personne dans la propriété n'avait été au courant de leur venue. Ces événements étranges ne pouvaient assurément pas être une coïncidence. Mais après trois jours de recherche, elle, George et son compagnon fantomatique n'étaient arrivés à rien.

A l'aide de sa magnifique loupe grossissante, Nox observa fixement l'endroit se trouvant en dessous de sa fenêtre, se sentant abattue. "Je ne sais pas par où commencer," admit-elle enfin. "Ternwip ne nous laissera pas parler à Audra et tous les autres sont trop effrayés pour nous dire quoique ce soit à propos de Catherine. Et malgré le fait que personne dans cette propriété n'a admit être à l'origine de notre embauche, personne ne nous a renvoyé non plus." Elle s'accroupit au sol, passant sa main dans ses cheveux épais. "Je ne comprends pas : comment Audra est-elle venu chez toi si elle est trop malade pour quitter sa chambre ? Et, de toute façon, pourquoi a t-elle voulu des détectives de l'étrange?"

Fred acquiesça pensivement. "Tu sais, la famille n'a pas déposé de dossier dans le ficher des personnes portées disparues quand Catherine s'est volatilisée," lui dit-elle à sa grande surprise. "Mais ils ont engagé un détective privé, Argos Thickley. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas trouver quoique ce soit."

Nox le regarda fixement, semblant très impressionnée. "Mais bon sang, comment tu sais ça ?"

"J'ai mes sources," répondit Fred, agitant sa main dans les airs. "Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il s'occuper de ça tandis que ce travail chasse les Joncheruines qui sont en moi."

Il vagabonda jusqu'à une fontaine dont l'eau jaillissait en direction d'un pommier (le plus vieux et grand du verger) puis étira ses bras en arrière de sa tête. Nox courrait, pressée, derrière lui. Les rayons dorés du soleil coulaient à travers les branches du beau et vieil arbre, tachetant son visage de pétales de lumière. Des centaines de pommes rouge sang étaient accrochées sur chaque branche et jonchaient le sol autour d'elle.

"À propos, tu m'as inspiré un nouveau produit pour Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux !" lui dit-il en se penchant et regardant fixement une pomme particulièrement grande et juteuse. "_'Mourron de Moût _**(4 )**– qui garantit de donner à ton imprudent adversaire une heure complète de paranoïa et de stress, ce que j'aime appeler le 'syndrome de Nox'." Fred continua de radoter, se concentrant très fort pour soulever la pomme du sol. "Je commencerai à travailler dessus quand nous reviendrons à la maison. Je crois que j'ai déjà la formule."

Nox ignora l'insulte et observa avec l'intérêt la façon dont la pomme montait de plus en plus haut dans les airs. " C'est quoi Wealey & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton curieux.

"Ma société," expliqua Fred. "Enfin, la mienne et celle de George. Nous l'avons monté à l'école."

Les yeux de Nox devinrent ronds sous le coup de la surprise. "Tu ne veux pas dire que votre fortune entière est-"

"Basée sur notre affaire ?" termina Fred pour elle, semblant très fier de lui. "Si, on peux dire qu'on a eu un grand impact. Nous avons des tas de magasins internationaux maintenant, mais nos locaux principaux se trouvent toujours sur le chemin de Traverse."

A contre cœur, Nox dût s'avouer nouvellement respectueuse des jumeaux blagueurs. Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant au nom de rue qu'il avait mentionné. Ca lui semblait familier, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'était. "C'est quoi le chemin de Traverse ?"

Fred la regarda un instant comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes, avant de rouler des yeux et de rire. "J'oubliais que tu ne connais pas grand-chose de notre monde ! J'imagine que tu ne connais pas le chemin de Traverse. Et bien, c'est une rue de Londres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De Londres ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. C'est aux périphéries de la ville ?"

"Ne sois pas débile," grommela t-il. "Tu peux y aller en partant de Charring Cross Roa-" Avant que Fred ne puisse terminer, la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main transparente s'était envolée brusquement et avait atterrit dans la fontaine une seconde plus tard, dans un bruyant « plouf ».

Choqués, Fred et Nox fixèrent la fontaine gargouillante puis se tournèrent lentement vers l'arrière pour regarder le vieil arbre imposant qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux. Ses branches frissonnèrent et grincèrent sinistrement, mais il n'y avait pas un seul souffle de vent qui secouait le chaud après-midi. Subitement, le pommier pittoresque, avec ses brillantes feuilles vertes et des pommes roses, ne leur semblait plus si accueillant.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Fred éclata d'un rire nerveux. "Je pense qu'il y a un étage à l'intérieur que nous n'avons pas encore vérifié."

Nox opina d'un un air hébété. "Je suis d'accord."

**oOo**

George et Lucie chevauchaient leurs montures à l'arrière de la Propriété, appréciant le coucher de soleil qui illuminait ardemment les landes. La bruyère violette semblait s'être enflammée dans la lumière du soleil couchant et ça faisait longtemps que George ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit moment et bavardèrent alors que le soleil descendait plus bas et que le ciel commençait à devenir violet foncé, zébré de nuages rouges et roses. George avait depuis longtemps renoncé à leur plan d'origine à savoir partir à la chasse du tueur de moutons. Il n'était pas inquiet - mais George s'encombrait rarement de soucis. De plus, partir à la chasse avait seulement été un stratagème subtil pour passer plus de temps avec Lucie.

"Martha va être dans une colère noire quand nous rentrerons" dit Lucie alors qu'ils s'étaient assis sur un vieux mur sec en pierre. "Ou Mme Ternwip! Elle fera des porte-jarretelles avec mes boyaux."

Mais George se contenta de faire un signe de la main et de se rapprocher d'elle. "Qui va se soucier de notre heure de retard?"

Lucie lui offrit un visage amusé. "Il est dix heures. Le _soleil_ se couche. Mme Ternwip sera furieuse et elle est encore plus terrifiante quand elle est fâchée."

"Je t'en prie," se moqua George. "J'ai rencontré des gens plus grands, plus sombres, plus effrayants et ayant un nez beaucoup plus gros," lui dit-il, se rappelant un certain professeur de potion. "Alors Ternwip est mariée, hein ? C'est une pensée terrifiante." Il frissonna exagérément.

Lucie gloussa et son rire fit paraître sa poitrine un peu plus raide. "Tu sais," dit-elle "je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu son mari auparavant. Et elle est toujours dans les environ de la maison. Cependant, je pense que John pourrait être-"

Lucie ne put terminer, car George s'était penché pour poser un baiser sur sa bouche ouverte. Au bout d'un moment, il la sentie plus proche de lui et passa ainsi son bras autour de sa petite taille pour l'attirer encore plus. George n'était pas vraiment sûr que s'était venu de lui. Il n'était pas sorti avec la moindre fille depuis la mort de Fred. La plupart du temps il se sentait trop coupable pour ne serait ce que l'envisager, mais Lucie était si douce et si gentille que voler un petit baiser était la seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de la jeter sur son épaule, de sauter sur un balai et de s'envoler au loin.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, aucun d'entre eux ne dit un seul mot : ils se souriaient juste l'un à l'autre en se comprenant silencieusement. George croisa ses doigts avec les siens, sentant s'envoler toute la fatigue due au travail aux cuisines et aux écuries..

Lucie lui lança un regard timide. "Nous devrions probablement rentrer à la maison à présent."

"Allez, restons dehors un peu plus longtemps," la supplia t-il, déçu que leur journée passée ensemble soit raccourcie après la découverte d'un nouveau passe-temps si agréable. "En plus, n'avons toujours pas trouvé et banni cette bête du Dartmoor."

"Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'on devrait partir dès à présent," dit Lucie qui retira brusquement sa main. George soupira, défait, et sauta au bas du mur juste après elle.

La route jusqu'à la propriété était trop courte et, bientôt, ils étaient debout dans la cour des écuries, le soleil ayant été remplacé par la pleine lune brillante depuis longtemps. George entoura de ses bras le dos de Lucie puis posa son front contre le sien, un sourire satisfait peint sur ses lèvres.

Lucie hocha la tête "Tu ressembles à un chat ayant attrapé sa souris."

"Bien," gloussa t-il, "tu es une mignonne souris à attraper."

"Tu _m'épates_," dit-elle, avec un rien de sarcasme dans la voix avant de poser sa tête sous son menton pendant un petit instant.

"C'est vrai, je suis un individu particulièrement étonnant," répondit-il, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux puis embrassant le sommet de sa tête "J'espère que Ternwip ne t'enfermera pas dans la tour la plus haute. Tes cheveux sont un peu courts pour que je puisse monter."

"Elle n'est pas aussi méchante que ça," protesta Lucie, tapotant son torse avant de s'éloigner. "Je te verrai demain matin."

"Tu ne rentres pas ?" demanda George en haussant les sourcils.

Lucie hocha négativement la tête "Je dois nourrir les chevaux. Ca me prendra seulement dix minutes."

"Ça va alors." Il attrapa sa main et l'attira vers lui pour un autre baiser rapide. "On se voit demain." Lucie inclina la tête, un peu à bout de souffle, tandis que George déambulait à travers la cour pavée en direction de la maison principale : il se sentait si heureux qu'il ne remarqua ni les yeux violets qui se détachaient au travers des ombres ni l'odeur forte de tabac qui flottait non loin de lui.

**oOo**

Fred était assis sur le bord de la fontaine, reposant sa tête sur ses mains pliées et fixant le vieux pommier, tacheté par la lumière argentée de la lune. Il était assis dans le jardin depuis une bonne heure à présent, mais rien d'anormal ne lui était encore arrivé. Fred avait longtemps réfléchit sur ce que l'arbre pouvait héberger - des fantômes, des lutins, des Botrucs : mais il avait rapidement écarté chaque hypothèse. Pendant un bref moment, il s'imagina qu'il pourrait solliciter le cerveau d'Hermione vu que Nox avait très peu de connaissances _réelles_ sur les créatures magiques. Mais très vite, la simple pensée d'avoir à chercher Hermione pour obtenir de l'aide et devoir supporter l'air suffisant de son visage le révulsa.

Fred se retourna tandis qu'un bruit de pas familier traversait l'herbe en sa direction. George semblait très content de lui.

Fred haussa un sourcil, souriant d'un air satisfait. "Tu t'es bien amusé, petit frère ?"

"La vie à la compagne n'est pas aussi morne que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu," répondit George, prenant place à côté de lui. "Pourquoi tu es ici ? Et qu'est ce que fait Nox ?"

"Elle prend un bain. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le bienvenu." Il lança un regard noir à son frère. "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Mais je suis heureux de sortir de cette maison. Pourquoi doivent-ils tout faire cuire avec des pommes ? Même moi je commence à les sentir ! C'est psychologique."

George éclata de rire. "J'oubliais que tu ne supporte pas les riches."

"Y a quelque chose avec cet arbre, tu sais, " dit brusquement Fred.

"Ouais ? Comme quoi ?" demanda George. "Tu crois qu'il est maudit?"

"Nop, pas exactement," commença Fred, contemplant ses doigts. "C'est comme s'il était vivant ou quelque chose dans le genre. Plus tôt dans la journée, il a envoyé valser une pomme hors de ma main et je pense qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ce visage vu à la fenêtre la nuit où nous sommes arrivé. C'est sinistre."

"Ah, regarde ce que tu as fait, bouleau sans cœur !" dit George en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du vieil arbre. "Effrayer un fantôme comme ça – tu n'as pas honte ?"

"Ta gueule. Et c'est un pommier, abruti," grommela Fred. "Un arbre merdique : seulement bon à faire du bois de chauffage et à tomber en décrépitude."

George haussa les sourcils, semblant un peu désarçonné par le comportement de Fred. "Cette chose te met vraiment mal à l'aise, pas vrai ?" dit-il d'un ton incrédule : mais son jumeau ne lui répondit pas.

"Allez," lança Fred au bout d'un moment. "Retournons à l'intérieur. Je vais foutre une bonne trouille à Nox avant que la nuit tombe."

**oOo**

Lucie avait horreur de rester aux écuries jusqu'à si tard dans la nuit. Elle aurait demandé à George de rester si elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire bonne impression. Ce n'était certainement pas comme s'il s'en aurait plaint. Cette simple pensée lui fit monter le rose aux joues.

Mais d'étranges histoires s'étaient déroulées cette année : d'horribles même. Le mouton mort sur la lande en était seulement une parmi d'autres que Lucie avait entendu et elle se demandait ce qui était réellement arrivé à la pauvre Catherine.

Lucie avait noté avec intérêt qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir effrayée. Les deux poneys étaient de plus en plus perturbés, tournant dans leurs box en remuant leur longue tête aux grands yeux méfiants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait touché à sa nourriture et leurs regards étaient fixés sur la lande.

Quelque chose roula soudainement sur le sol et cogna contre son pied.

"Qu'est ce que ?" murmura Lucie qui prit ensuite une grande inspiration quand elle vit un petit œil noir de lapin la fixer d'un regard aveugle : sa tête décapitée se tenait contre sa botte.

La main de Lucie vola jusqu'à sa bouche tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'une traînée de cadavres de lapin menait jusqu'à la porte de l'écurie. Elle suivit la traînée dans la cour, se sentant écoeurée et vraiment peu courageuse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parvenue aux rosiers qui séparaient le domaine de la lande sauvage, qu'elle regarda d'un air horrifié. Les têtes manquantes des lapins pris dans les pièges étaient placées sur les pointes épineuses.

Soudainement, un hurlement épouvantable transperça la nuit, empli de malice. Lucie se sauva en direction de la maison, son coeur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de crier à l'aide, mais le son qui sortit de sa gorge fut un cri étranglé tandis que quelque chose d'énorme et de monstrueux sautait au-dessus de la frontière séparant la propriété des landes, pour l'attraper entre ses énormes griffes.

**oOo**

Un cri épouvantable retentit dans toute la propriété. Toutes les lumières s'allumèrent, toutes les couvertures furent jetées à terre et le vacarme provoqué par la précipitation des gens de la maisonnée emplit le hall d'entrée. George dévala l'escalier principal, suivi de près par Fred et Nox.

Mme Ternwip était déjà debout près de la porte d'entrée, entièrement habillée et tenait un chandelier allumé. Son visage pâle et pincé était déformé sous le choc.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" hurla George, saisissant les épaules Martha qui sanglotait dans sa chemise de nuit, pour la secouer sans douceur. "Où est elle ? Où est Lucie ? Dites le moi!" Il secoua plus fort la femme en pleurs jusqu'à ce que Nox lui saisisse les bras et l'éloigne

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ben traîna à l'intérieur, boitant et tremblant de douleur. Sa chemise était imbibée de sang et il portait un grand paquet enveloppé dans sa veste.

Fred en fut bouche bée et Nox serra sa prise sur George, dont les mains avaient mollement glissé loin des épaules de Martha. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur.

"Elle est partie, " murmura Ben, son visage buriné et sale déchiré par le chagrin. "Elle est morte."

**oOo**

**(1) **Le mot originellement utilisé par l'auteur est lugless : Sachez que « lug » est le mot qu'utilisent les écossais pour désigner une oreille (je précise cette nuance en note puisqu'elle n'existe hélas pas en français).

**(2) **J'ai préféré ne pas traduire ce passage tout bonnement parce que ce n'est pas traduisible ! XD En tout cas, il n'existe pas d'équivalent en français pour exprimer à la fois l'idée émise par Fred (Nox tombant sur une horloge qui la repousse ensuite sur un dock) et traduire à la fois le rythme (essayez de lire le passage à voix haute, vous comprendrez). L'idée à retenir est que notre Fred fait des rimes avec le nom de sa compagne de galère.

**(3) **J'ai mis du temps à trouver le nom de cette créature en français ! Le Joncheruine entre dans la tête et embrouille les pensées selon Luna Lovegood

**(4) **Pour ceux qui veulent le nom original : « _Worry__ Worts_ ».


	6. Rapport d'enquête 01 : Lune

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre de Twin Vice Paranormal Detective tout fraîchement traduis en français ! Je remercie comme d'habitude l'auteur, **Starkiller**, et les béta-readers, **BloodRayne **et** StringofPearls **! En espérant que cette traduction vous plaira, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

**oOo**

_'Idiot est celui qui, aux portes inconnues, compte sur sa bonne fortune, _

_Mais la volonté d'un jeune homme est la volonté du vent.'_

- Les Eddas

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'étrange**

Rapport d'enquête 01: Lune

**oOo**

Fred parlait à George, essayant ardemment de le sortir de sa contemplation, mais George ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit corps qui se trouvait dans les bras de Ben. Quelques touffes de cheveux dorés sales dépassaient de la veste tachée de sang du vieil home.

À contre coeur, Ben allongea le corps sur un long banc, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la majesté du hall d'entrée. Il semblait répugné à l'idée de laisser Lucie partir, mais George n'avait que peu de sympathie pour le vieil homme. Il était toujours debout, au-dessus du corps, le cœur emplit d'amertume, essayant d'ignorer les terribles hurlements de Martha qui sanglotait de tout son soûl contre l'épaule de Nox. Mme Ternwip n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait pas osé s'approcher du corps.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" se força à demander George de sa voix étranglée. "Qui a fait ça ?"

Ben se détourna de lui, essuyant son front malpropre constellé de sueur. "S'pas important."

Rendu furieux par cette réponse de normand, George fila en direction du vieil homme qu'il saisit par le col, le décollant du sol. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par c'est pas important ? Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors qu'il y a un cadavre allongé ici ?" cracha George vivement. "C'est aussi comme ça qu'a fini Catherine hein ? Le corps foutu sous le tapis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"George!" supplia Nox tout en gardant une prise sur Martha qui avait commencé à sangloter davantage et avait élevé la voix. "Je t'en prie ! Tu n'aides pas."

Soudain, un épouvantable hurlement empreint d'horreur se fit entendre depuis la porte d'entrée ouverte, provenant des landes noires autrement plus silencieuses. Le son terrible fit cesser toute agitation et tout mouvement dans le hall, allant même jusqu'à étouffer les sanglots inconsolables de Martha, et fit taire tout le monde sauf Fred, qui poussa un énorme juron. George desserra sa prise sur le vieil homme.

Nox posa sa main sur son front et fixa de ses yeux grands ouverts la porte béante. " Oh merde," haleta t-elle. "C'était quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?" Elle regarda Ben. "Vous avez des loups qui courent là bas ou quoi ?"

"Vous pourriez peut-être nous donner une réponse" dit Mme Ternwip de sa voix glaciale. "Après tout, je crois que c'est _vous_ le détective, M. Wolfe."

Nox lança un regard noir à la grande femme, tandis que Martha reprenait ses pleurs sur son épaule.

George, de son côté, ne semblait pas du tout étonné. Il fronça les sourcils et traîna Ben jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez à nez. "Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il d'un ton mordant. "Tout ce temps, vous avez fait l'autruche et n'avez jamais alerté les autorités ?"

"Comment aurions nous pu savoir ?" dit misérablement le vieil homme. "Il n'est jamais venu si près auparavant. Il n'a même jamais goûté un morceau d'homme. Il était censé être sous contrôle."

Un autre aboiement horrible raisonna au travers des landes, passant par la porte ouverte du hall de la propriété Rosewood, mais cette fois ci plus fort et plus proche qu'auparavant. George déposa le vieil homme sans douceur sur le plancher et fixa la porte ouverte, hélant au dessus de son épaule, "Fred, reste avec Nox et assure toi qu'ils barricadent la porte !"

"Hé ho ! George, attend !" hurla Fred à son jumeau, mais George avait déjà passé la porte d'entrée et traversait les vergers, se mêlant à l'obscurité. Quelques secondes plus tard, un _crack_ sonore raisonnait dans la propriété.

**oOo**

"Il est fou!" gémit Martha, toute tremblante. "Mon dieu, ce pauvre garçon est fou." Elle se détacha brusquement de Nox et saisit les bras de Ben, son visage dodu et rouge strié par les larmes. "Pars et ramène le ! Ramène le avant qu'il ne soit dévoré ! Si tu n'y vas pas, Ben Weatherby, je te jure que c'est moi qui irai là bas."

Nox fixait toujours la porte, déchirée entre le désir de découvrir d'où provenait cet affreux râle profond et celui de claquer la porte et de la barricader autant que possible. Soudain, le visage transparent de Fred apparut devant elle, disant quelque chose à la hâte les sourcils froncés. Elle écouta à partir du milieu ce qui semblaient être de sévères recommandations.

"-et tu ne laisses pas tes grands pieds maladroits et curieux nous suivre, tu comprends ?" lui disait Fred, ses mains glaciales posées sur ses épaules "Tu m'écoutes ? _Tu ne nous suis pas _!" ordonna t-il, prononçant très distinctement ces derniers mots, comme s'il parlait à un animal stupide.

Nox le darda de ses yeux gris, se sentant comme réduite au rôle du chien domestique. "Tu veux que je roule et fasse le beau pendant que j'y suis ?" murmura t-elle, à contre coeur.

"Une autre fois," répondit-il à la hâte avant de se précipiter vers la porte puis vers les landes dégagées où son jumeau avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

Martha discutait toujours bruyamment avec Ben, qui avait décroché un long fusil du mur et le chargeait d'un air sinistre. Soudainement, Mme. Ternwip, revenue à la vie on ne savait comment, traversera à grands pas le hall jusqu'à la porte ouverte. Nox se tourna pour la regarder.

"Fermez toutes les portes sur le champ !" dit vivement Mme Ternwip. "Je veux que tous les volets soient fermés et que chacun soit armé et migre immédiatement au troisième étage."

"Vous vous fichez de moi !" bredouilla Nox, alarmée. "Et en ce qui concerne George ? Il est tout seul là-bas avec une sorte … une sorte _d'animal_ et vous n'allez pas lever le petit doigt pour l'aider ?"

"Que proposez-vous ?" dit Mme Ternwip d'un ton mordant.

"Ce n'est pas évident ?" hurla Nox. "Appelez cette foutue police et criez bien fort !"

Mme Ternwip claqua la porte avec une telle force que le hall entier trembla. "Vous êtes, M. Wolfe, la seule autorité compétente à des miles à la ronde," dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Incrédule, Nox en resta bouche bée. "Je suis un détective, pas un gardien de zoo !"

 "Alors je vous suggère de commencer à_ détecter_."

Il y eu une pause dans le bras de fer qui s'opérait entre elles. Et, ensuite, quelque chose en la vieille femme attira l'œil de Nox. Rapide comme l'éclair, quelque chose sembla cliqueter dans sa tête et son cerveau sembla agir plus rapidement, connectant plusieurs pièces d'une énigme très complexe.

Elle plissa les yeux et fit un sourire empreint d'ironie à son agresseur. "Croyez-moi, _je__ suis en train de le faire_."

Mme Ternwip resta plantée là un instant, son long visage pâle tordu et tremblant, mais la remarque de Nox semblait l'avoir déconcertée. Le regard de la femme glissa de Ben à Martha au petit corps immobile sur le banc, puis revint au détective provoquant en pyjama et peignoir. Elle eut un sourire dédaigneux et a fila, prenant d'assaut l'escalier.

"On se retrouvera tous au troisième étage" aboya Mme Ternwip. "Dans tous les cas, que personne ne quitte le bâtiment."

Nox observa la retraire de femme et a murmura, "On verra ça." Elle courut jusqu'à Ben, posant un regard pensif sur le fusil brillant qu'il tenait ses mains. "Je suppose que vous avez quelque chose de plus petit ?" lui demanda t-elle, passant distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux aplatis. "Oh et une paire de bottines épaisse si vous en avez."

Martha se contenta de la fixer de ses grands yeux effrayés.

"Un gars d'la ville maigrelet n'peut rien faire contr' les loups quand ils courent," dit Ben, désolé. "T'as aucune idée de ce cont' quoi tu veux te frotter. Et t'ferais mieux de rien savoir."

Nox grimaça. C'était à peut prêt tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait de ces gens ayant peur de leur ombre. Elle était réaliste – en tout cas autant qu'elle pouvait l'être dans de telles circonstances- et elle n'était prête à se laisser enfermer à l'intérieur par un monstre non identifié tandis que George était à l'extérieur, risquant potentiellement sa vie sur les landes.

"C'est très bien tout ça," dit Nox en prenant le fusil des mains du vieil homme. "Mais c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre qu'un autre corps passe à travers la porte."

"Je t'en prie mon garçon, tu ne comprends pas," supplia Martha en saisissant la manche du pyjama de Nox.

"En effet je ne comprends pas," répondit sincèrement Nox. "En tous cas pas encore."

**oOo**

Le ciel nocturne était limpide et constellé d'étoiles. La pleine lune brillait énormément, baignant chaque rocher et touffe de fougère d'une lumière argentée inquiétante, tant et si bien que tout autour de George semblait être vivant et prêt à bondir. Après une recherche rapide, il avait localisé le chemin que Lucie avait emprunté sur les landes quelques heures auparavant, et il escaladait à présent les terres inquiétantes, la baguette magique à la main afin d'éclairer sa route. Un brouillard gris, dense et immobile se tenait accroché à la lande en face de lui. Des larmes de rages lui piquaient les yeux.

Un autre hurlement, long et effrayant, raisonna dans la nuit

George plissa les yeux en direction de l'amoncellement de brouillard. "Donc, c'est là que tu te caches, espèce de grand salopard velu." Il secoua sa baguette et murmura doucement "nox". La lumière s'éteignit et George s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, son seul guide étant à présent la pleine lune brillante.

George ralentit son allure et sortit du chemin, sautillant sur le sol marécageux d'une touffe d'herbe à l'autre. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa un juron quand son pied plongea profondément dans le marais, trompé par une touffe déloyale. S'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'équilibre aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait perdu, George n'aurait pas été étonné de se briser le cou.

Il parvint enfin à un tas de rochers situé au bord du brouillard. Les immenses rochers escarpés et les buttes caillouteuses formaient de grandes ombres noires, parfaites pour se cacher. George commença à ramper autour d'eux, restant dans l'ombre et veillant à ne déplacer aucune des pierres éparpillées sur le sol. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués aux ténèbres : il semblait qu'il était tombé sur les ruines d'une ferme. Il pouvait voir la ligne que formait ce qui devait être autrefois un mur et des braises noires constellaient les ruines d'une cheminée. Un objet étrange capta son regard. George se courba dans l'ombre épaisse d'une roche surplombant la scène et prit ce qui semblait être un morceau d'écorce. Après inspection, George put y voir une écriture profondément taillée et la courbe de ce que qui devaient être deux croissants de lune.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa son épaule dans un bruyant « splash ». Étonné, George tourna la tête pour regarder : une grosse goutte de salive s'écoulait le long de sa veste. Il sortit de l'ombre et regarda fixement le haut de la butte qui le surplombait : la bête s'y tenait, sa grande tête velue tournée en sa direction. Un grondement grave et guttural sortit de sa poitrine et sa bouche énorme, ouverte, révélait, rangée après rangée, des dents aiguisées et scintillantes : il y avait du sang frais sur ses lèvres

Le sang de George se glaça momentanément à la vue du Loup-garou et il eut l'impression que sa baguette était en plomb avant de la brandir en direction des yeux jaunes et flamboyant de la créature : cette fraction de seconde perdue lui coûta très cher. Le loup garou avait déjà commencé son saut quand George leva sa baguette pour lancer son sortilège. Ses énormes pattes entrèrent en collision avec son torse, frappèrent ses pieds et sa baguette s'en alla voler hors de sa main

George dérapa sur le sol pierreux et le loup-garou bondit sur lui, en hurlant et faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Il chercha frénétiquement sa baguette magique à tâtons, mais sentit seulement le gravier dispersé ici et là alors que le monstre était presque sur lui. Il sourit avec insolence à la bête et roula brusquement sur le côté pour que le loup-garou s'effondre la tête la première dans un des murs en ruine situés derrière lui.

"Bordel, bordel !" murmura t-il, se ruant sur le sol pour chercher sa baguette magique tandis que la bête luttait derrière lui pour se débarrasser des rochers. "Où est cette connerie ! Ah!" cria t-il triomphalement en découvrant le petit instrument.

"George ! Dégage !" hurla Fred et, instinctivement, George retira sa main allongée pour sauter plus loin, quelques secondes avant que les mâchoires massives du loup-garou s'abattent sur le vide, son horrible langue remuante l'éclaboussant de salive.

"Bien vu, Fred!" dit George en riant, traversant les ruines en courant afin d'essayer d'échapper au monstre. "Tu m'as sauvé un membre là, et c'est une bonne chose – on ne peut pas faire beaucoup de blague sur une main.»

"Tu me fais marcher ? Je peux trouver plein de traits d'humour liés aux mains!" répliqua Fred. "Où est ta baguette?"

George escalada un mur tandis que le loup-garou galopait en sa direction. "C'est par là, juste où j'étais il y a une seconde!" indiqua t-il. "Et dépêche toi – je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en nourriture pour chien."

Fred fouilla frénétiquement le sol et découvrit rapidement la baguette magique à sa gauche, reposant à moitié dans l'ombre. Il se concentra fortement et plongea son bras pour la reprendre, mais il déchanta rapidement "Uh … George …"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" cria George d'un ton irrité, balançant sa jambe droite sur le haut du mur quelques secondes avant que l'hargneux loup-garou ne lui ait déchiré.

«Je ne pense pas que ta baguette te sera d'une grande aide, mon gars," déclara Fred en levant l'objet pour que son jumeau puisse le voir. George devint blême. "Elle a dû casser quand tu es tombé," dit Fred. " Tu ferais mieux de te tirer de là !"

"Oh, quelle idée brillante ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?" Il grimpa davantage en haut des ruines, glissant sur son derrière, et bombarda le monstre avec des roches et des mottes de boue. Fred se rua vers lui tandis que l'énorme loup-garou escaladait plus loin le mur qui se désagrégeait.

Fred déglutit et murmura, "Tu me rejoindras peut-être plus vite que ne tu l'aurais espéré."

**oOo**

Nox courut le long du chemin bordé par les vergers, le fusil de Ben placé sur son épaule. Derrière elle, l'énorme et sombre Propriété Rosewood semblait monstrueuse avec son unique fenêtre éclairée, telle l'œil doré d'un Cyclope géant. Les bosquets d'arbres gémirent et se balancèrent dans le vent naissant. Nox pensa que tout cela n'aidait pas à la calmer et, quand elle surprit le visage sinistre d'un soldat en pierre parmi les arbres, elle hoqueta, perdit ses appuis, et s'effondra sur le sol, semblable à une motte de terre inélégante.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle trouva, à quelques centimètres de son nez, la base d'une des affreuses statues. Nox s'attendit à moitié à ce que le morceau de pierre ne tourne sa tête digne d'un gobelin vers elle pour lui hurler dessus. Heureusement, les yeux en bouton de bottine de la statue restèrent fixes et son affreuse bouche fermée, mais quelque chose d'autre retint son attention. Elle réalisa qu'il y avait,  griffonnées au travers de la poitrine du soldat, deux initiales, JT et CB, à l'intérieur de deux croissants de lune s'entrecroisant.

Nox mit le renseignement de côté puis se redressa, reprenant sa route à une allure plus vive encore. L'idée d'errer dans les landes désolées et sinistres ne lui plaisait guère, mais alors qu'elle sortait de la propriété Rosewood, elle aperçut un peu de lumière au travers de la campagne sauvage qui se déplaçait vivement dans un nuage de brouillard à la dérive.

Le soulagement l'envahit. ' _Tu es là_, ' pensa t-elle mais, presque aussitôt, la lumière clignota puis disparut. Son coeur manqua un battement et elle dévala à toute vitesse le chemin, la route et les landes marécageuses. Nox ne pouvait pas trouver la moindre trace du chemin et fut forcée de se jeter la tête la première sur la lande sauvage, sautant des touffes d'herbe aux rochers et utilisant la bruyère comme force de levier. Le marais humide avalait ses pieds, parfois jusqu'à ses genoux.

Un hurlement affreux retentit autour d'elle, suivi d'un long et terrible silence : même le vent semblait se calmer comme si une bataille était sur le point de se dérouler.

Alors soudainement, d'épouvantables aboiements et geignements inhumains, à peine canins, brisèrent le silence. Nox escalada une haute butte rocheuse et trouva Fred et George dans une large fosse, se mesurant à un énorme chien baigné dans la lumière de la lune. Le chien géant n'était pas si différent de celui de son livre mais était en chair et en os et salivait énormément, ses yeux jaunes s'agitant sur sa tête bestiale.

Nox empoigna mollement son fusil, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Son esprit fut choqué par le spectacle qui de déroulait devant elle.

George la vit au sommet du rocher et, alarmé, hocha la tête.

"Dégage !" murmura t-il farouchement. "Tu ne peux pas tuer un loup-garou avec cette invention moldue merdique ! "

Fred tourna la tête en direction de Nox et gémit de désespoir. "Fouineuse _et_ sourde !" Il leva les yeux au ciel. " Tu vas m'écouter un jour ?"

"Tu n'as pas écouté George. Alors pourquoi aurai-je dû t'écouter ?" marmonna t-elle en ne quittant pas la créature diabolique des yeux jusqu'à ce que cette dernière remarque son arrivée et commence à se diriger lentement vers le sommet où elle était perchée.

"Ouais, et regarde où ça m'a amené !" Fred pointa du doigt le loup-garou sauvage "Si j'étais vivant, je serais _mort_ _!_"

Le monstre s'éleva sur ses pattes pour atteindre sa véritable et terrifiante taille, ses poils de nuque hérissées, puis plaça sa gueule entre George et Nox, comme s'il essayait de décider qui molester en premier. La crainte submergea Nox, lui paralysant chaque nerf et faisant affreusement trembler le fusil qu'elle avait en main. Comme s'il ressentait sa crainte, le chien gronda et commença à sauter à grands bonds vers elle. George plongea vers l'avant, et saisit le loup-garou par sa queue pour la tirer sans douceur. La bête, outragée, hurla et tourna pour le mordre, mais George était trop rapide et esquiva l'attaque, l'entraînant de plus en plus loin de la butte.

"Qui a peur du grand méchant loup !" chanta Fred en giflant la tête du monstre à maintes reprises à l'aide de roches et de mottes de boue. "Allez, George, tu l'as presque là ! Met y un peu plus de muscle !"

"J'aimerais, mais j'essaye d'éviter les dents situées à l'autre bout," répondit George au moment même où le loup-garou tournait sur lui même et fouettait l'air de sa queue. Le mouvement soudain et violent fit perdre à George sa prise et le fit s'écraser contre le bord de la fosse : il s'effondra au sol, à peine conscient.

Fred, terrifié, hurla après lui. Le loup-garou grondait et s'avançait à ferme allure vers son jumeau, ses lèvres salivant d'impatience.

L'air sembla alors exploser tandis que Nox tirait sur l'animal d'un geste tremblant : cependant, la balle le manqua et s'éclata sur un petit rocher de calcaire situé dix pieds plus loin. Le loup-garou se moqua d'elle et reprit sa marche ferme en direction du jumeau Weasley épinglé sur le bord de la fosse à demi conscient. Nox jura et ouvrit le fusil pour y pousser davantage de balles et ce aussi vite que ses mains tremblantes le lui permettait. Le loup-garou gronda et sauta sur George alors qu'elle le visait une nouvelle fois de son fusil tremblotant. Il y eut un _CRACK_ et une paire de bras froids qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, stabilisant le canon autant que possible. Elle tira.

Un glapissement de douleur perçant retentit et George ouvrit un oeil alors que la créature s'effondrait devant lui, se tordant d'agonie tandis que son sang s'écoulait d'une blessure au vendre. George s'affala et soupira de soulagement, portant un bras blessé à sa poitrine.

"George !" cria Fred, laissant tomber Nox comme une pierre pour se précipiter sur son jumeau. "Hé, George! Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'as pas mordu n'est ce pas ? Hého, parle moi crétin profond ! "

"Ouaf."

Fred regarda son jumeau avec des yeux ronds. "... Quoi ?" demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

George ricana. "Héhé, je t'ai eu."

"Abruti," dit Fred en lui donnant un coup de pied qui passa à travers sa tête.

George sourit exagérément. "Désolé je ne pouvais pas résister."

Fred regarda le loup-garou se tortiller et eut un large sourire. "Bien,  à défaut d'autre chose, ça aura convaincu Nox que notre deal était réel ! Allez ! Partons d'ici tant que nous le pouvons encore."

Contournant le loup-garou dégoûtant, dont la tête remuait encore et essayait de les mordre, Fred et George coururent jusqu'au sommet de la butte pour mener Nox plus loin. Elle était toujours pâle et choquée, aussi fallut-il aux jumeaux dix bonnes minutes pour la convaincre de se déplacer à nouveau – à un tel point que le loup-garou était presque de nouveau sur ses pattes. George les dirigea jusqu'au chemin et, ensemble, ils traversèrent la lande tous les trois et n'osèrent s'arrêter de nouveau jusqu'à être arrivé face à la propriété Rosewood.

George frappa furieusement à la porte. "Ouvrez, Ternwip, c'est nous !" beugla t-il rageusement.

Nox se laissa lourdement choir sur la marche du haut et laissa sa tête se glisser entre ses genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Des loups-garous", dit elle, haletante. "De gros loups-garous bavant." Elle se leva et posa une main sur son front, riant sans enthousiasme. "Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ! Apportez les dragons et les griffons tandis pendant que vous y êtes."

"Désolé, il n'y a pas de dragons dans le coin," dit George, qui avait pris une pose entre deux coups dans la porte.

"Mais si tu en as envie, nous pourrons t'emmener en Roumanie," sourit Fred. "Notre frère, Charlie, travaille avec eux là bas."

Nox jeta un coup d'oeil stupéfait aux jumeaux, puis pencha la tête en arrière et eut un rire un peu dément. "Vous connaissez, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas. Pourquoi pas, bordel de merde ! Mes nerfs sont déjà brisés, après tout. Qu'est ce qu'un peu plus de monstres avec des dents grandes, aiguisées et  pointues ?"

"C'est l'idée, Noxy !" dit Fred, claquant une main froide dans son dos. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau juste sur le haut de son pyjama.

"Allez, Ternwip !" George frappa de nouveau à la porte. "C'est pas comme si nous allions mordre votre satané tête!"

"De toute façon, autant que j'aille à l'intérieur et vous fasse entrer à ce stade. Je ne sais pas si je peux travailler une serrure cependant, c'est un peu délicat." Fred grogna en fixant la porte comme si cette dernière l'avait profondément offensée. "Rappelez-moi d'hanter cette vieille chouette quand nous aurons terminé ce que nous devons faire ici."

George jeta son poing contre la porte de nouveau et hurla, "TERNWI-"

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement vers l'intérieur et George dû se retenir de tomber à la renverse sur la frêle silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux pâles retombants sur ses épaules et qui se tenait sur le seuil. Elle les regardait fixement, ses pâles et familiers yeux verts se plissant sévèrement.

Nox sautant sur ses pieds, bouche bée. "Audra !"

"Vous l'avez tué ?" cria furieusement la fille. "Est-il mort ?"

"O-Ouais," bégaya Nox, déconcertée. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se rappelait sa première rencontre avec la jeune fille innocente. "Au moins, je lui ai tiré dessus."

"Ce n'est pas grâce à toi," lança Fred d'une voix mutine, regardant fixement la fille.

Les joues pâles d'Audra semblèrent rougir de bonheur à cette nouvelle, même si les rides qui ornaient son front de changèrent pas du tout."Entrez et allez en haut," leur ordonna t-elle vivement. "Si vous tenez absolument à parler avec moi, je le ferai à une heure plus appropriée. Maintenant, je vous suggère de vous reposer pour cette nuit."

**oOo**

Fred et George suivirent Nox dans sa chambre. Ils semblaient tout trois las et débraillés à cause des événements du jour : Nox, qui pensait toujours à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, était à présent recouverte d'une épaisse couche de boue.

"Je suis crevé !" Fred essuya son visage de ses mains et gémit bruyamment. "Je veux juste dormir. Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?"

Nox hocha la tête. "Non, ça ne peut pas. En plus, je ne vois pas comment un fantôme peut se sentir fatigué."

"Techniquement, je ne peux pas mais je me _rappelle _comment ça fait," dit Fred, étendant ses bras derrière la tête. "L'esprit est une chose puissante tu sais - George ne te l'a pas dit le premier jour où tu nous as rencontré ?"

"Oh, je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire par là," dit Nox en se laissant couler dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. "Donc, que faisons nous à présent ? Je veux dire, je pense que nous avons tous pensé qu'Audra était le loup-garou. C'est elle qui a été malade cette semaine après tout. Pour ne pas dire que c'est elle qui nous a invité ici en tout premier lieu." Nox soupira. "Mais Audra ne s'est pas transformée ce soir de toute évidence."

"Mais elle savait qu'il y avait un loup-garou en cavale. Ca ne peut pas être Catherine, n'est-ce pas ?" dit pensivement George. "Je veux dire, tu as vu comme elle était heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu lui avais tiré dessus ? Elle n'aurait pas été si heureuse si ça avait été sa soeur," remarqua t-il tandis que Nox hochait pensivement de la tête en guise de réponse.

"Attendez," dit Fred en levant les mains, un petit sourire peint sur ses lèvres. "Ce que j'aimerais savoir, Nox, c'est comment ça se fait que tu connaisses _tout _à propos des loups-garous ?"

"Mon père," répondit aisément Nox. "Je vous ai dit qu'il était un dingue de travail. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la_ Nelly__ Puff_que je suis aurait eu un jour l'utilité de ses théories et divagations folles."

Fred se tourna vers son jumeau qu'il regarda en fronçant des sourcils. "' _Nelly Puff_ ' ?"

"Ca doit être quelque chose d'écossais," répondit George en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la cheminée. Il semblait être le plus épuisé des trois : l'étrange contraste qui s'opérait entre lui et le George qu'elle avait rencontré cinq jours auparavant à Londres frappa de nouveau Nox.

Fred fixa son frère pendant un instant, puis fourra ensuite ses mains dans ses poches puis se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, planant en surplace à quelques centimètres du sol. "Ce ne sera pas très dur de trouver le loup-garou. Tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est rechercher un moldu avec un grand trou béant dans l'estomac."

"Oui, c'est pas comme si nous devions interroger tout le monde ou examiner l'endroit où Lucie est… où elle a été attaquée," dit George d'un ton pesant, tombant en arrière dans le fauteuil situé en face Nox et fixant le plafond de son regard vide.

Fred observa tristement son jumeau, puis dit vivement, après un moment "Donc alors, commençons par éliminer les moldus dont nous sommes sûrs qu'ils ne peuvent pas être un loup-garou."

Ils babillèrent dans tous les sens pendant un temps, chacun décrivant en détail les événements qui avaient précédé l'épouvantable sort de Lucie, mais tandis que les heures défilaient jusqu'à ce que le ciel commence à éclairer l'extérieur, Nox commença à sentir les effets du manque de sommeil. Elle s'était pelotonnée dans le fauteuil et reposait sa tête contre son petit bloc-notes, bouche ouverte. Fred, le premier à s'être endormi, ronflait bruyamment : son corps argenté s'était effondré au travers du dos de la chaise de George.

George, cependant, était toujours largement éveillé et réfléchissait longuement, son menton soutenu par ses doigts dressés. Il retournait dans son esprit les événements des jours précédents - il était persuadé d'avoir manqué quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Puis une image sembla flasher devant ses yeux, telle une photographie claire comme le jour – c'était un visage qu'il avait vu une fois dans une salle de l'Hôpital de Ste Mangouste, bien des années auparavant : un visage que George avait vu de nouveau sur les landes hier seulement.

"Je le savais," haleta t-il en bondissant si soudainement sur ses pieds que Fred et Nox en tombèrent de leur fauteuil. "Je _le savais_. L'homme sur les landes !" poursuivit-il. "Le type qui nous a parlé de la chose qui engloutissait tous les moutons. Merde, je savais qu'il semblait un peu trop impatient de nous chasser des landes."

"George, tu as besoin d'être si bruyant ? " dit Nox en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. "Tu vas réveiller les morts avec tes hurlements."

"Trop tard," murmura Fred avec humeur en s'étirant et baillant. " C'est quoi tout ce foin autour de l'homme sur la lande ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne."

"Et bien, tu pouvais pas n'est ce pas ? Tu étais avec Nox," répliqua tout simplement George. "Mais tu n'as déjà vu avant. En une autre occasion, certes, mais tu l'as vu."

Fred fixa son jumeau, qui allait et venait dans la pièce, prenant sa queue de pie vert bouteille pour la faire virevolter. " Sans-oreille ... ton esprit est atteint ? Tu es certain de ne pas avoir été mordu la nuit dernière ?"

George ignora sa question. "Fred, tu te souviens quand Papa a été mordu par le serpent de Voldie et que nous sommes allés à Ste Mangouste pour lui rendre visite ?"

Fred hocha la tête. "Ouais, je m'en souviens."

"Tu te souviens de la personne qui était dans la pièce voisine de la sienne ?" dit George, excité.

"Vaguement..." Fred haussa soudainement les sourcils. "Attends, pas ce mec qui venait de se faire mordre par un loup-garou ? Celui qui a menacé de mordre papa ?" Il siffla longuement et bruyamment. "Donc, c'était un moldu alors ?"

"Se devait en être un. Le Ministère doit, conformément à la loi, traiter toutes les attaques de loup-garou. Ils gardent un rapport pour chacune d'entre elle dans le pays," répondit George, en commençant à regarder sa montre avec impatience.

Fred grommela et roula des yeux. "Bien, ils font un excellent travail ! Combien de moldus se sont fait avoir par de vieux loups-garous, tu as compté ?" Il remarqua l'expression de son jumeau puis toussa, embarrassé. "Hem - désolé, George..."

"C'est rien," murmura George rapidement, "ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, après la Dernière Guerre, le Ministère s'est occupé de débusquer les derniers Mangemorts et Snatchers **(1)**. Il n'est guère surprenant que quelques loups-garous soient passés entre les mailles du filet."

"Attendez - attendez – attendez ! Vous recommencez," dit Nox, pointant les jumeaux d'un doigt accusateur. "Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je travaille avec vous deux si vous commencez à divaguer à propos de … de guerres, de ministères et de Gobemorts  tout le temps."

 "_Mangemorts_," corrigea Fred, souriant en coin. "_Mangemorts._"

Nox l'ignora. "Bien, de toute façon, attachons nous aux détails importants. George, tu dis que tu sais qui est le loup-garou ?"

George inclina de nouveau la tête. "Je vous en ai parlé la nuit dernière. Il s'appelle John. Il a été mordu il y a environ sept ans. Je l'ai rencontré une nouvelle fois sur les landes hier, avec Lucie."

"Je vois." Nox inspira profondément et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, posant sa main sur son menton et fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait tué Catherine, cependant"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" dit George, luttant pour remettre - à nouveau - sa veste vert bouteille à l'endroit. "De belles jeunes filles blondes se baladent tous les jours sur les landes ? Ce satané moldu avait probablement un oeil sur elle depuis un moment."

"Attend une minute George," protesta Fred. "Nous ne le savons pas encore."

Mais George ne semblait pas écouter son jumeau. "Je n'ai pas aimé ce moldu au moment même où j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui" disait-il, remettant ses chaussures "et je te parierai cent Gallions que John a aussi englouti Catherine l'année dernière."

Après quoi, George quitta la pièce dans une telle hâte qu'il en renversa presque la table à manger argentée à sa sortie.

"C'est le monde à l'envers," soupira Fred, observant la retraite de son jumeau en fronçant les sourcils exagérément. "D'habitude, c'est moi qui m'en vais furieusement, sourd au monde."

Nox lui jeta un regard de côté et murmura, "je veux bien le croire."

Fred gratta l'arrière de son cou, semblant ailleurs et tendu. "Je n'ai jamais vu George agir de façon si … obstinée. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais pensé que _je serais_ celui qui essayerait de le raisonner. "

Nox étudia le profil inquiet de Fred un moment et, pour la première fois, elle fut frappée par le fait de combien il dût être difficile pour George de perdre son jumeau. _' Et ,à présent, de prendre également Lucie, ' _pensa t-elle tristement.

"Allons," ordonna Fred avec une expression butée peinte sur le visage. "Nous ferions mieux de le rattraper."

**oOo**

            **(1)** Le Groupe de brigands mené par Greyback


	7. Affaire classée : Fureur

**Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'hab mais Ô combien passionnant ! Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui me postent ces si gentilles reviews (surtout toi FireRox !) et je remercie aussi, comme d'habitude, l'auteur **_Starkiller_** et ses bétas-Reader, **BloodRayne** et **StringofPearls**.** **Bonne lecture !**

**OoooooooooooO**

_'Oh, Johnny ! Oh, Johnny !_

_Comment peux-tu__ aimer !_

_Oh, Johnny ! Oh, Johnny !_

_Dieu du ciel !_

_Tu fais sauter de joie mon cœur triste,_

_Et quand tu es près de moi _

_Je ne peux juste rester assise une minute de plus._

_Je suis ainsi, Oh, Johnny ! Oh, Johnny !_

_S'il te plaît, dis moi mon chéri._

_Qu'est ce qui me fait t'aimer ainsi ?_

_Tu n'es pas magnifique, c'est vrai,_

_Mais quand je te regarde,_

_Je suis juste, Oh, Johnny !_

_Oh, Johnny! Oh !'_

-- Les Soeurs Andrews

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'étrange**

Affaire classée : Fureur

**oOo**

Un brouillard blanc et dense s'était étalé au travers la lande et tout autour de la propriété Rosewood, ses fins doigts spectraux caressant la porte d'entrée, comme s'il voulait entrer dans la maison . Nox n'aurait pu imaginer une scène plus obsédante : partout autour d'elle se dressaient les sombres silhouettes de grands arbres effrayants, de statues horribles et de fontaines gargouillantes aussi –ce n'était pas la première fois- appréciait-elle l'ironie d'avoir pour compagnon un fantôme dans un endroit si intimidant.

Fred flottait à côté d'elle, fendant avec difficulté le brouillard. Il devenait très difficile de le voir à travers la brume blanche. A présent, Nox pouvait seulement discerner ses yeux, mais elle supposa qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le perdre si elle l'avait voulu. Après tout, Fred n'était pas vraiment doué pour rester silencieux très longtemps.

"Allez, Sans-oreille," se dit-il à lui même, glissant rapidement d'un arbre à un autre. "Où es-tu allé ?"

"C'est peut-être seulement une idée," commença prudemment Nox, gardant les yeux fixés sur les contours flou de la propriété privée dont les tourelles gothiques disparaissaient dans le brouillard, "Je sais qu'il y a des actions criminelles en cours, et je sais que le loup-garou a tué Lucie la nuit dernière, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait tué Catherine l'année dernière."

Fred lui lança un grognement. "Tu as la tête à l'envers, Nox. Tu te souviens combien Audra était heureuse d'entendre que tu lui avais tiré dessus cette nuit ?" dit-il. "S'comme l'a dit George non ? Catherine s'est probablement promenée une soirée sur les landes, tel un agneau sans défense, et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, miam, bam, merci Md'am, la lune était haute et elle était dans l'estomac du vieux grizzly."

Nox hocha la tête, semblant totalement dégoûtée. "Tu as le quotient émotionnel d'un mur de brique, tu le sais ?"

Fred lui lança un regard, les yeux scintillants, et continua négligemment, "les loups-garous cherchent toujours les jolies jeunes filles. Tu n'as jamais lu de contes de fées auparavant ?" Il marqua une pause puis lui adressa un petit sourire désagréable. "Attend, j'ai oublié – Nutty Nox est une _réaliste_," dit-il, crachant le dernier mot comme s'il était porteur de maladie.

Une étincelle d'humour brilla dans ses yeux et elle répondit, "je songe à ce que tu pourrais faire avec une bonne dose de réalisme".

"Le concept est intéressant", le sourire de Fred s'assombrit et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement "Mais quelle coïncidence, j'étais en train de penser à ce que tu pourrais faire avec une bonne dose de folie"

Nox ne put résister plus longtemps à son affreux regard et détourna rapidement son visage rougissant de celui du fantôme. "Bien, en tout cas, disons que nous classons John comme étant le meurtrier présumé pour l'instant : qui avons-nous oublié ? Ca pourrait être totalement quelqu'un d'autre, bien sûr, mais compte tenu des événements de la nuit dernière, mon intuition me dit que nous sommes près de découvrir de quelque chose - quelque chose que _quelqu'un _ne veut pas que nous découvrions. . Mais qu'est ce que Catherine a pu bien faire pour être assassinée ? Quel était le mobile ? Et Lucie a-t-elle eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ou était-ce quelque chose de plus grand ? "

"Par Merlin, tu es morbide!" gémit désespérément Fred, passant une main dans ses cheveux "La mort t'obsède un peu, tu ne crois pas ? Il a été assassiné ! Elle a été assassinée!" Fred fourra ses mains dans les poches de façon brutale. "Tout le monde pourrait penser que tu n'es qu'une maudite vaurienne."

"Vous m'avez engagée en tant que détective de l'étrange," répliqua Nox avec fermeté. "Ce travail induit un certain goût pour la mort."

"Ta petite taille et le manque de volume de ta poitrine sont eux aussi induits par le travail ?" railla Fred en réponse.

"Tu peux remercier le ciel d'être mort, Fred, autrement je t'en aurait foutu une," l'informa t-elle calmement. "Ecoute, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne pense pas que ce qui s'est passée la nuit dernière était un accident. Je suis certaine que l'attaque de Lucie était destinée à George. Et mon petit doigt me dit que Ternwip a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça." Nox s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. "Mince, je pense que nous sommes déjà passés par ici. Je reconnais cette statue," dit-elle, pointant du doigt la vague silhouette d'un soldat de pierre.

"Quoi, cette statue là ?" demanda Fred d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme. "Celle qui ressemble exactement aux deux douzaines d'autres statues qui parsèment cet endroit ? Regarde, il y a la maison. Nous allons mettre le cap sur les écuries. C'est là où George a quitté Lucie la nuit dernière." Il accéléra, s'éloignant dans le nuage épais devant Nox, la laissant le suive au son de sa voix. "Elle a probablement été attaquée dans les environs. Allez, bouge ton cul ! "

"Je me dépêcherai si tu ralentis !" brailla t-elle de l'arrière, titubant derrière lui. Fred ne lui répondit pas et elle le perdit bientôt de son champ de vision. Sa bouche de tordit et elle grommela, calmement, "imbécile égoïste."

Nox étendit les bras pour se stabiliser alors qu'elle trébuchait sur ce qu'elle pouvait seulement supposer être le chemin menant aux écuries. "Quand je reviendrai à Londres, la première chose je fais c'est acheter un paquet de Malboro _lights_-" Sa voix s'arrêta soudainement tandis que sa cheville se cognait sur quelque chose de grand et volumineux situé au travers du chemin, ce qui fit qu'elle dût sauter sur un pied sur deux ou trois mètres avant de regagner son équilibre.

Nox se tourna et revint sur ses pas, attendant que la lourde couverture blanche s'amincie assez pour réussir à observer l'objet qui était en travers de son chemin. Elle sursauta de peur, une horrible impression maladive nouant son estomac quand le brouillard s'écarta et qu'elle vit ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. Au travers du mince voile de brume la fixait –depuis ses chaussettes noires- une paire d'yeux appartenant à un pâle visage familier, sur lequel était gravé pour l'éternité une expression de terreur. Nox plongea sur le corps, cherchant frénétiquement un pouls mais retira tout aussi rapidement ses mains de la chair froide et déchirée.

Soudain, George surgit de l'angle du chemin, basculant presque sur Nox alors accroupie sur la petite route.

"Nox ?" demanda George en plissant les yeux. "Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ici …" Le son de sa voix diminuait alors qu'il remarquait les yeux vidés de toute vie qui se trouvaient au-dessous de lui. "Bordel de merde," murmura t-il. "Ternwip!"

**oOo**

"Mademoiselle Nox Gertrude Wolfe …" commença l'officier d'un ton languissant, lisant la carte d'identité qu'il avait en main. "' _Détective de l'étrange_. '" Il cessa d'arpenter le salon, haussa un grand sourcil touffu et plissa son énorme moustache de façon répugnante. "J'ai malheureusement entendu parler de votre père auparavant : un rédacteur fou et médium, qui a monté une escroquerie à l'assurance complexe il y a quelques années, n'est ce pas ?" demanda t-il, apparemment irrité. " Mon cousin, Douglas Thickley, a travaillé sur son cas. Il a dit que c'était une grande perte de temps et d'argent. Et c'est encore plus honteux de voir que sa fille continue son affaire. "

Nox s'hérissa de colère, et elle serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient devenues blanches. L'air qu'avait cet officier qui s'autoproclamait important lui tapait déjà sur ses nerfs. George, qui s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise, semblait également peu impressionné par l'homme en uniforme qui se tenait devant eux. L'officier était arrivé grosso modo une heure après la découverte du corps de Ternwip avec un nombre surprenant d'unités de police. Elle avait entendu dire par Martha qu'auparavant, l'officier avait été engagé comme détective privé afin d'enquêter sur Catherine, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur de la propriété Rosewood et sa femme ne le remplacent.

"Thickley, hein ?" disait George. "C'est drôle de voir comment certaines personnes portent bien leur nom. **(1)**" Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer l'officier. "Vous êtes un Thickley vous aussi, officier?" demanda t-il d'un ton si mielleux que Nox dû s'avouer émerveillée devant son culot.

L'homme lança un profond regard noir à George. Il n'y avait pas un seul signe d'amusement sur son visage. En fait il semblait que l'officier n'avait pas sourit depuis une quarantaine d'année. "Vous n'êtes pas en position de débiter des railleries, M. Weasley. Vous dites que vous travaillez de concert avec Mlle Wolfe, est ce vrai ?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai." George croisa les bras et regarda l'officier directement dans les yeux, apparemment obstiné. Alors que l'homme en uniforme faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, George, avec ses larges épaules carrées et ses yeux ardents, semblait beaucoup plus intimidant. "C'est un problème ?" demanda t-il.

Thickley plissa les lèvres et sa grande moustache grise de nouveau. "Vous dites que vous êtes venus ici après avoir été convoqué par Audra Beckinsale ?" Il se tourna pour observer une petite silhouette pâle penchée sur ses genoux qui regardait fixement les motifs complexes de l'onéreux tapis persan qui se trouvait au-dessous d'eux. "Mlle Beckinsale, pouvez-vous confirmer cette déclaration ?"

Audra leva ses yeux creux sur George et Nox, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant mollement sur son mince visage. Nox sentit ses orteils se tordre d'inquiétude. Si Audra disait à la police qu'elle ne les avait pas engagé, ils deviendraient immédiatement suspects autant pour le meurtre de Lucie que pour celui de Ternwip. Nox croisa le regard fixe d'Audra et essaya de la supplier autant qu'elle pouvait le faire de ses yeux.

L'officier Thickley remarqua l'échange et racla bruyamment sa gorge, semblant de plus en plus irrité. "Mademoiselle Beckinsale, avez-vous _ou non _invité ces deux personnes dans votre maison ? Si vous voulez m'informer de quoique ce soit, alors c'est le moment de le faire."

Audra tourna son regard en direction de l'officier, son expression devenant soudainement dure et froide. "Bien sûr que je l'ai fait," lança t-elle d'un ton mordant et glacial. "Résolvez votre prétendu 'enquête', Thickley, pour qu'ils puissent continuer ce pour quoi ils sont ici. Peut-être réussiront ils là où vous avez échoué."

Thickley ne répondit pas, mais il y avait sur son visage -qui se colorait agréablement de pourpre à présent- un mélange d'embarras et de fureur. Il pointa George et Nox d'un doigt épais et lança, farouchement, "Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire cesser ce travail sans queue ni tête, gnangnan, magique et dingue que vous effectuez, dans, mais je peux vous ordonner de ne quitter la Propriété Rosewood sous aucun prétexte. Pas jusqu'à ce que cette bête stupide, quoi qu'elle soit, ne soit attrapée.". Sur ce, Thickley sortit comme un ouragan du salon, ses épaules massives peinant à passer l'encadrure de la porte.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques instants puis George se leva et marcha en direction d'Audra, assise toute droite dans son fauteuil. "Alors, pourquoi as-tu menti pour nous ?" lui demanda t-il d'une voix sourde.

"Comment?" demanda Nox, apparemment perplexe. "Mais Audra a dit _la vérité_."

"Non, j'ai menti," répondit froidement Audra et, pour la première fois, Nox remarqua combien elle semblait différente de la jeune fille qu'ils avait rencontrés sur le seuil de Manoir Weasley. Audra poursuivit, "Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant la nuit dernière." Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux verts ombragés étincelant d'une surprenante méchanceté. "Vous m'aviez dit que vous l'aviez tué,"siffla t-elle. "Manifestement, vous vous trompiez."

George sembla étudier Audra de près pendant un instant, puis il s'en détourna pour saisir Nox par la main et il commença à la traîner vers la porte. "Venez patron !" dit il en sifflotant. "On va vraiment voir notre travail diminuer drastiquement."

Mais tandis que George agissait et sifflotait comme la joyeuse personne qu'il était auparavant, Nox pourrait pratiquement voir la tension qui le submergeait grâce à sa mâchoire serrée et la façon dont il tenait si fermement sa main. Cette observation fut cependant rapidement oubliée, quand Nox prit rapidement conscience qu'il manquait un membre à leur trio policier et elle laissa s'échapper "Où est Fred ?"

**oOo**

Le brouillard était toujours épais autour des vergers, mais de temps en temps Fred pouvait voir des flashs de lumière rouges et bleus au travers du nuage, comme ceux appartenant aux hommes de loi moldus qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises à Londres.

Fred avait erré sur les terrains de la propriété pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, mais peu importe la voie empruntée, il revenait toujours au même endroit. Il fit face au pommier antique et le regarda fixement, l'air assommé. Les grandes palabres le rendaient de plus en plus grognon minute pas minute.

"Bien," dit-il enfin au large tronc de l'arbre. "Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?"

Rien ne se produisit. Bien sûr, Fred ne savait pas exactement quoi attendre d'un entretien avec un arbre, mais il était maintenant totalement sûr que ces cinq années passées à être mort et enterré l'avaient rendu fou.

Il émit un sifflement et gratta le sol de son pied, observant impatiemment ce dernier s'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sol avant de réapparaître à nouveau. Il avait mis du temps à s'habiter à l'absence de choses qu'il avait toujours considéré comme acquises. Cependant, il les considérait comme acquises même encore maintenant. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se départirait jamais. Il gratta le sol de nouveau.

À ce moment même, Fred entendit un bruissement de feuilles suivit d'un craquement de brindilles provenant du même endroit.

"Nox ?" appela t-il vivement. "Ca fait une éternité que je te cherche, où tu étais allée ?" C'était un mensonge : Fred n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Nox depuis qu'il l'avait quitté il y avait quelque heures, mais il décida de taquiner son nouveau détective malgré tout.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Fred soupira et alla s'asseoir en flottant au-dessous de l'énorme pommier, mettant ses bras derrière la tête, puis il ferma les yeux : il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour que les feuilles d'arbre se fassent entendre de nouveau, cette fois suivies d'un son des plus particuliers : _Criiish__, criiish_. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement. Ca ressemblait à des épées s'entrechoquant au loin - _criiish__ ,__ criiish_ – mais davantage en rythme. Les lumières bleues et rouges de la police s'effaçaient dans le lointain – _criiish__, criiish_. Fred ouvrit un œil et tenta de mettre une image sur le bruit familier – _criiish_.

_Criiish_

_CRIIISH_

"Ah !" cria Fred comme s'il avait une révélation de la plus haute importance, assis raide comme un piquet. " Des sécateurs !" Au moment même où il prononçait ce mot, une énorme paire de sécateurs, qui aurait pu appartenir à un géant, émergea du tronc de l'arbre.

Fred esquiva quelques secondes avant que les lames tranchantes comme un rasoir lui aient coupé la tête : il lui vint cependant à l'esprit que les dégâts auraient été, de toute façon, inexistants. Il tourna sur lui-même tandis que deux échelles se claquaient contre le pommier et qu'un cri aigu et perçant se répercutait dans les vergers.

"Qu-?" laissèrent s'échapper les lèvres d'un Fred tout à fait déconcerté. "Mince alors, par la salopette de Rogue, qu'est ce que c'était ?!" s'exclama t-il, moyennant indigné et regardant de ses yeux grands ouverts les échelles à présent couchées sur l'herbe. Il se remit sur ses pieds et se concentra sur les sécateurs de nouveau, mais il n'y eut eu ni vision ni son provenant d'une apparition particulière...

Fronçant les sourcils, Fred revint flotter autour de l'arbre tandis que le brouillard commençait à se lever comme un lourd rideau de théâtre, révélant la propriété Rosewood dans toute sa splendeur. Il haussa un sourcil alors qu'il voyait son jumeau et la détective traverser l'herbe jusqu'à lui.

Nox enfouissait son visage dans ses mains et gémissait. "Comment allons nous expliquer le loup-garou à la police ? J'espère vraiment que Thickley n'a rien de son cousin : il sera difficile de se débarrasser de lui sinon."

"Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de cette vielle 'tâche," dit joyeusement George. "Un bon sort de confusion suffira."

"Un quoi ? Oh non attend, ça n'a pas d'importance," répliqua Nox, voulant apparemment éviter toute explication que George aurait pu avoir pour elle. "Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que ce n'était pas Audra qui nous a appelés ici ?"

"Tu ne nous aurais pas cru si nous l'avions fait," répondit Fred dédaigneusement, apparaissant devant elle si soudainement qu'elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise. "Et tu ne vas pas croire ce qui vient juste de m'arriver."

"Ah, super tu es là," dit George d'un ton content. "Je pensais que tu étais peut-être passé de l'autre côté ou quelque chose dans ce goût là."

Fred hocha la tête, imitant le sourire de son jumeau. "Comme si. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Et bien, j'ai résolu le mystère des têtes de lapin. Elles ont toutes été plantées sur les rosiers situés près de la lande." George se força à sourire en se grattant la nuque. "Je commence à être d'accord avec Nox - cet endroit est un asile de fous."

"Fred,"dit Nox, l'interrompant précipitamment. "Ternwip est morte."

Fred tressaillit à cette nouvelle inattendue. "Comment ça ?"

"Notre loup-garou l'a eu la nuit dernière," dit George, son sourire faiblissant. "Elle était dehors elle aussi. Il a dû nous suivre."

Frustrée, Nox passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Mais ça n'a aucun sens !" répliqua t'elle. "Pourquoi Ternwip serait sortie alors qu'elle a implicitement ordonné à chacun de rester à l'intérieur ?"

"Ecoute, je peux peut-être faire toute la lumière là-dessus," dit Fred avant de commencer à détailler l'étrange apparition du vieux pommier.

George sembla très amusé par son récit. "Tu aimes vraiment cet arbre n'est ce pas ?"

Nox haussa un sourcil, semblant très sceptique. " Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être endormi ?"

Fred leur jeta un regard noir. "Je ne me suis pas endormi ! De plus, les fantômes ne peuvent pas rêver, crétine."

Nox continua à sembler dubitative. "Je sais que ce j'ai vu l'autre nuit à la fenêtre n'était pas vraiment normal, mais un arbre magique ? Un sécateur géant ?" Elle hocha la tête "C'est le produit de contes de fées et de ton imagination, Fred."

"Nox, tu parles à un fantôme !" Elle commençait à frustrer Fred de plus en plus. " Tu as tiré sur un loup-garou la nuit dernière !"

"Je ne sais pas trop mon gars," disait George, regardant fixement le pommier, sa main sous son menton, "il m'apparaît toujours comme un vieux pommier banal."

Un craquellement épouvantable, semblable à la division d'un tronc d'arbre, résonna autour des vergers tandis qu'un petit objet rouge commençait à fuser sur eux à toute vitesse.

" Baissez vos têtes !" brailla Fred tandis que la pomme traversait les airs, contournant sa forme fantomatique pour s'écraser douloureusement sur la tête de George. Il jura et frotta sa bosse déjà naissante pendant que Fred le pointait du doigt en s'esclaffant de façon tapageuse.

Nox se tourna pour regarder l'arbre antique. Il trembla et grinça sinistrement, comme s'il essayait de s'entretenir avec elle, tandis que quelques pommes mûres et rouges tombaient de ses branches. Fronçant les sourcils, Nox se pencha pour prendre la pomme coupable d'avoir attaqué George.

"Bien…ça a pu être n'importe quoi," bégaya Nox, regardant fixement la pomme dans sa main de ses grands yeux ouverts. "Une rafale de vent…un enfant du voisinage…un… chat."

"Ouais, tu as probablement raison," lui dit Fred d'un ton moqueur et en souriant de dédain. "C'était un chat qui a essayé de me trancher la tête avec une paire de sécateurs."

"Très bien, je te crois," dit George à contrecoeur. "Alors, que crois tu que ton ami le gros arbre horrible soit en train de nous dire ? Je ne pense pas que ça que soit ' coupe moi pour faire du bois de chauffage ', hein ?" demanda t-il amèrement, essayant d'aplatir la jeune bosse sur son front.

"Pas vraiment," dit Nox, pâle, qui tendait vers George la pomme qui s'était jetée d'elle-même sur sa tête. "Là, jette un coup d'œil à ça."

Fred et George entourèrent sa main allongée et observèrent la pomme de près. Effectivement, une écriture était encastrée dans la peau rouge rubis du fruit ainsi que deux croissants de lune s'entrecroisant. Tandis qu'ils lisaient, les mots gravés s'effaçaient puis changeaient :

'_Mon amour est une rose rouge, rouge  
En Juin fraîchement éclose  
Mon amour est une mélodie  
Doucement jouée en harmonie._

_Tu es si beau, mon Johnathan,  
Je t'aime si profondément :  
Et je t'aimerai toujours, mon tendre,  
Quand les mers s'assécheront._

_Et au revoir, mon seul amour,  
Et au revoir pour un temps !  
Et je reviendrai, mon John,  
Même si tu es au bout du monde.'_

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard, chacun ayant leurs sourcils à quelques millimètres de leur ligne de cheveux.

George éclaircit sa gorge et dit, d'un ton profondément respectueux, "Et bien, et bien – c'était très certainement-"

"Mélodramatique," acheva Fred, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, un regard dégoûté peint sur son visage. "Complètement mélodramatique ! Maman aurait aimé. Hey George, on ferait mieux de l'écrire celui là. Ca nous aidera pour la prochaine fête des mères - Percy sera livide."

"Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect. Ca a été écrit par un poète très célèbre **(2)**," dit Nox en reniflant d'un air exagérément important.

Fred lui lança un regard méfiant. "Etait-il écossais?"

Nox rosit un peu devant la fierté nationale dont elle faisait preuve. "Oui, il l'était."

"Logique," dit Fred en souriant en coin à George qui se retenait de rire

"Ferme la," lança Nox d'un ton mordant, retirant brusquement la pomme de sous son nez pour l'inspecter elle-même avec sa loupe.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de cette chose ?" demanda Fred en regardant au dessus de son épaule.

"C'est un confort, plus qu'autre chose," répondit-elle honnêtement, examinant l'écriture de plus près. "C'était celle de mon père vois-tu. Bien, examinons ça," elle commença à lire à haute voix, "' Et je reviendrai … Même si tu es au bout du monde, hmm. Johnathan…Johnathan. Ca pourrait être bien," dit fixement Nox après un instant.

Fred et George la regardèrent, perplexes, et dirent ensemble, _"Bien ?"_

"Peut-être que c'est une différence de culture ou quelque chose du même genre, mais « bien » n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire la situation," remarqua sèchement Fred.

"Non ça l'est !" l'assura Nox, une lueur dans l'œil. "C'est très bien en fait! Je cherchais un lien et je pense que vous venez de tomber dessus tous les deux."

"Tomber ?" George la dédaigna, feignant d'être outragé. "Nous ne tombons jamais !"

"Nous pouvons parfois basculer la tête la première dans le génie," ajouta Fred, "mais nous le faisons en connaissance de cause et avec un style authentique."

Nox agita la main en leur direction et continua comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue au tout début. "Je parierais que notre John le loup-garou avait une aventure avec la petite Catherine avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Regardez : JT et CB - John et Catherine. Et ici, "elle montra du doigt les croissants de lunes qui s'entrecroisaient à présent sur l'ensemble de la peau de la pomme rouge." Je l'ai vu auparavant ! Hier dans la nuit, quand je sortais en courant pour vous retrouver, j'ai glissé et je suis tombée à côté d'un de ces soldats à tête de gargouilles et c'était là : les initiales, les croissants de lune, tout ! "

"Ca doit être encore à cause de ces grands pieds. C'est un heureux hasard," dit Fred à son jumeau, qui a inclina sombrement la tête puis sursauta, claquant des doigts alors qu'il venait juste de se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Je l'ai vu aussi !" cria George. "Dans les ruines sur la lande, où j'ai rencontré le vieux loup. "C'était taillé sur un morceau d'écorce."

"Venant de l'arbre," répondit Fred en affichant un sourire suffisant. "Je vous avez dis qu'il était spécial."

Nox mit la pomme dans sa poche et fronça les sourcils. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller poser plus de questions."

**oOo**

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la lumière grise et sombre qui traversait la fenêtre, mais la cuisine avait perdu toute son atmosphère cordiale et accueillante. George s'était instantanément rappelé du Terrier le premier jour où il avait marché dans la pièce. Mais maintenant elle était morne et humide. Il n'y avait plus de musique et l'air sentait mauvais à cause des pommes pourries. Martha coupait des oignons sans entrain : ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et gonflés. Ben Weatherby était assis dans son fauteuil, tirant sur sa pipe et grattant l'arrière des oreilles de son épagneul : on aurait dit que le chien avait un trou dans sa fourrure à cet endroit à cause de ces grattements, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier et posa sa loyale tête sur les genoux de son maître.

"Martha," dit Nox doucement, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Je suis désolée, mais nous devons vous parler. A vous deux."

Ben ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder fixement le lointain, mais Martha se tourna vers George et Nox avec une attitude gaie.

Elle essuya ses larmes et sourit. "Saleté d'oignons, ils me font pleurer. Comment puis-je vous aider mes chéris ?"

"Je veux que vous nous parliez du fils de Ternwip," commença Nox, "et de sa relation avec Catherine."

Ben retira brusquement sa pipe et se tourna vers elle, bouche bée, tandis que Martha restait simplement debout, apparemment abasourdie. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être étonnés : Fred et George restaient pantois devant elle.

"Le _fils_ de Ternwip ?" marmonna George "Tu aurais pu mentionner cette théorie."

"Ternwip était la première dans le hall la nuit dernière," commença à expliquer Nox, "il était tard, mais il y avait de la boue sur le bas de sa robe et du sang sur ses doigts. Je n'y ai pas prêté grande attention à ce moment là. Je pensais que le sang était celui de Lucie mais elle ne s'était pas approchée du corps." Elle regarda Martha droit dans les yeux, son regard fixe ne faiblissant pas une minute. "Quelqu'un a planté les têtes de lapin sur les rosiers. Était-ce Ternwip ?"

Martha devenait plus pale de seconde en seconde. "P-Pourquoi saurais-je une chose pareille ?"

"Allez, Martha," dit George doucement, rattrapant les pensées de sa partenaire "Crachez le morceau. Vous saviez pour le loup-garou n'est ce pas ?" Il lança un regard à Ben par-dessus son épaule. "Je parie que vous le saviez tous les deux."

Ben inclina silencieusement la tête puis tira sur sa pipe et a retourna contempler fixement d'âtre vide. Martha se pencha lourdement sur le plan de travail et racla sa gorge. "Nous le savions tous…" Elle fit une pause puis ajouta, avec regrets, ", sauf Lucie. Elle était la seule à ne pas être au courant."

"Alors Ternwip a essayé de sacrifier George pour nous empêcher de nous approcher de son fils," dit Nox avec fermeté. "Et quand nous sommes sortis après le loup-garou, elle a dû nous suivre dans l'espoir de nous arrêter. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous a pas répondu à la porte la nuit dernière."

"Un Weasley sur un plateau d'argent, hein ?" demanda George, une ombre allant croissant sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. "Cependant elle a eu la mauvaise personne, n'est ce pas ?"

Martha lui cacha son visage, semblant misérable et navrée.

Nox accrocha ses bras de ses pouces et demanda, "Qu'est il exactement arrivé entre John et Catherine?"

"John n'a pas tué Catherine !" lança la cuisinière d'un ton mordant. "Il n'aurait pas pu… pas elle. Même sous cette forme répugnante."

"Alors _qu'est ce qui lui_ _est arrivé_ ?" la pressa George se sentant de plus en plus agité.

Un coup de feu retentit soudainement à travers les terres de la propriété. Immédiatement s'ensuivit le chaos, mélange de cris et d'hurlements et bruits de pas provenant de l'extérieur tandis que chacun dans la cuisine sortait par la petite porte menant au jardin. George tenait fermement Nox derrière lui, Fred jurait énormément, Martha poussa un cri minuscule et l'épagneul commença à aboyer furieusement. Puis le pommier commença à bouger. Ses grandes branches se balancèrent d'abord séparément puis ensemble, comme s'il se tordait de douleur à cause de la balle qui s'était encastrée profondément dans le tronc qui lui servait de corps.

Les yeux d'Audra s'étaient élargis alors qu'elle regardait par dessus le canon de fusil, le même que celui que Nox avait tenu la nuit précédente : son visage était pâle de colère et ses bras tremblaient. La balle avait manqué la tête de John de quelques centimètres, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier tandis qu'il était effondré au pied de l'arbre. Il saignait d'une blessure : une vieille blessure reçue de la même arme à feu seulement la nuit dernière. Il regardait fixement Audra, ses yeux emplis de compassion.

Instinctivement, George chercha sa baguette, ne trouvant que sa poche vide, puis il se remémora le triste sort qu'elle avait subit durant le combat contre le loup-garou.

"Audra" bégaya Martha, terrifiée, et la jeune fille se tourna vers eux. Audra ressemblait à un fantôme sauvage, bien pâle malgré la lumière de l'après-midi.

"Je clos seulement une affaire qui aurait dû être terminée depuis bien longtemps," siffla t-elle, levant à nouveau le canon. "C'est sa faute! Tout ! Tout est de son fait !" cria t-elle, frénétique et passionnée. "Ca ne serait jamais arrivé sans lui !"

John ne dit mot, se contentant de rester allongé à la regarder tristement.

George sentit Nox éloigner son bras tandis qu'elle s'approchait plus près de la fille tremblante. "Tu l'as fait," dit-elle doucement et délibérément. "Tu l'as tué. Elle est enterrée sous l'arbre, n'est ce pas ?"

Audra lâcha un petit cri de terreur et cessa de trembler. Nox poursuivit prudemment. "Vous aviez toutes les deux l'habitude de vous occuper des pommiers ici ? Les échelles…" Elle sortit la pomme de sa poche et la tendit vers la jeune fille. "Chaque plat est cuisiné avec les pommes de cet arbre : l'arbre où tu as enterré ta soeur."

Audra tourna vers eux son visage sombre et maigre. Elle semblait plus malade que jamais. Néanmoins, elle leur adressa un sourire sinistre. "Les pommes sont devenues rouges après l'avoir enterrée ici. Je suis tombé malade, mais aucun docteur ne pourrait me dire pourquoi." Ses yeux s'obscurcirent. "Mais moi, j'en connaissais la raison."

Fred se tourna vers son jumeau, Choqué. "Alors ce n'était pas Catherine qui était à notre porte. C'était ce satané…"

"…l'arbre, ouais," murmura George, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. "La mort de Catherine était perfide, donc son sang empoisonne l'arbre qui est là. Il a dû utiliser sa mémoire et son sang pour nous envoyer un double chez nous."

Nox acquiesça tristement et murmura les mots griffonnés sur la pomme, "_ Et je reviendrai, mon John, même si tu es au bout du monde_."

"Ce n'est pas possible !" dit Martha derrière lui, tenant fermement Ben. "Ce sont d'affreuses divagations !"

"Non," dit froidement Audra. "Catherine s'était confiée à moi," dit-elle, pointant John de son doigt, "elle m'a dit ce qu'il était. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec une telle… _chose_. Pas avec l'origine de notre famille, notre sang pur. Je lui ai dit de grimper sur l'échelle puis de monter jusqu'aux branches les plus hautes, où étaient les pommes les plus mûres." Elle eut un sourire sarcastique. "Catherine faisait tout ce que je voulais. Et ensuite j'ai pris les sécateurs et j'ai coupé. C'était si facile." Ses genoux commencèrent à céder et des larmes de fureur coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches.

"Et Ternwip savait," se risqua Nox. "Tu l'as fait chanter et a menacé de révéler au monde ce qu'était vraiment John, n'est ce pas ?"

Un éclat de colère brilla dans l'oeil d'Audra et elle rugit, furieusement, "Il est un monstre !" L'arme à feu était relevée, Fred et George avaient plongé vers l'avant et un second tir déchira le ciel, au moment même où une fine pluie commençait à tomber.

**oOo**

Fred, George et Nox étaient debout sur le vieux et rachitique quai de Dartmoor, attendant leur train pour le long voyage de retour jusqu'à Londres. Ils semblaient épuisés de leur long séjour à la propriété Rosewood, riche en événement. Il leur semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils avaient traversé la campagne sauvage du Devonshire pour la première fois à la descente du train.

"Ainsi Thickley s'occupe de ce qui s'est passé ici à présent ?" demanda Nox en essuyant ses yeux fatigués, déplaçant son énorme sac (qui lui semblait avoir gagné quelques kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait porté).

"Naturellement," lui répondit George, rayonnant. "Aussi bien qu'il le pense en tout cas. Nous aurons quelques amis du Ministère qui s'occuperont de l'affaire du loup-garou. Ces prochains jours et jusqu'à ce qu'il y aura des gens concernés, ce loup-garou sera juste une panthère échappée du zoo."

"Tu te fiches de moi n'est ce pas ? Personne n'avalera cette histoire à dormir debout," dit Nox d'une manière un peu hautaine.

"Quoi, tu n'as pas entendu parler de cette mystérieuse panthère aperçue auparavant dans la campagne ?" dit Fred. "Que crois tu que c'était _en réalité_, Nutty ?

L'expression de son visage se flétrit : elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec eux après tout. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda, "Mais pour Audra ? Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ? Sa maladie, j'entends– vous pensez que ça va la tuer ?"

George hocha la tête d'un air grave. "Sa maladie est dans sa tête, pas dans son corps. Il n'y a aucun problème avec son corps."

"Physiquement, peut-être," remarqua sèchement Fred en roulant ses yeux, "Mais il y a quand même quelques boulons de pétés là haut. Je pense que nous avons arrêté la séparation de son âme à temps. Si Audra avait tué John, s'aurait été fini d'elle."

"Je suis pas sûre que je crois aux âmes," dit pensivement Nox. "Et même si j'y croyais, je ne vois pas comment nous aurions sauvé l'âme d'Audra. Elle a assassiné sa jumelle – c'est de l'ordre de l'impardonnable."

"Mais John lui a pardonné," dit George en agitant son doigt. "Bien sûr, son coeur sera marqué et elle ne vivra sa vie qu'à moitié, mais son âme sera toujours entière."

Nox se mordit la lèvre et haussa un sourcil. "Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à une happy end. Je veux dire, qu'avons-nous arrangé ? Nous avons mis à jour le meurtre d'une soeur et sauvé une âme qui n'a pas vraiment mérité d'être secourue. Ca ne semble pas juste."

"Qu'est ce que tu attendais?" railla Fred. "Une chanson et un numéro de dance ?"

George lui flanqua une main sur la tête et ébouriffa ses sombres cheveux déjà sales. "Nous avons réalisé ce que nous devions faire, Noxy - nous avons trouvé Catherine et avons sauvé un arbre en prime! Et Audra payera le prix fort en fin de compte. Le fait de prendre la vie, et pas seulement celle de sa chair et de son sang, est un lourd fardeau à porter pour le restant de sa vie."

Fred passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ajouta, "Et si tu crois qu'empêcher une âme de se diviser n'est qu'un petit exploit, alors pense à ça : elle aurait passé le reste de l'éternité à errer sur terre avec ses yeux fermés et cousus, ou ce genre de chose dont les rumeurs font état," lui dit-il en commençant à marcher sur le quai avec les yeux fermés et les bras tendus vers l'avant tel un zombie.

George claqua des doigts juste devant le visage de Nox. "Mais si tu veux vraiment un grand numéro musical, je peux mettre un Dandy Dansant dans le thé d'Hermione quand nous rentrerons." Il sourit diaboliquement. "Que penses-tu de ça ?"

"Ca te plaît, Nutty?" demanda Fred.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" cria Nox indignée, avant de marquer une pause tandis que sa curiosité la piquait. "Et bien…que fait exactement un Dandy Dansant ?"

Les jumeaux tentèrent cinq "top-là" ratés au-dessus de sa tête, et crièrent, gaiement, " Quelle fille !"

**oOo**

La lourde pluie s'abattait sur la fenêtre du train qui roulait alors dans le centre de Londres. George regardait fixement ce qu'il y avait derrière la vitre enchâssée, se penchant pour voir les gris rideaux de pluie : il faisait tout pour enlever de son esprit les événements de la semaine passée.

_' Première affaire … '_ Il tira de sa poche ce qui semblait être un vieux morceau de verre, ses bords tranchants depuis longtemps arrondis, le rendant inoffensif ; du moins le semblait-il ._ ' Première malice … Première âme. ' _

Il tourna l'objet dans sa main quelques instants, l'inspectant soigneusement. Il était tombé de l'oeil d'Audra telle une larme au moment où elle tiré de son fusil dans les airs, sans risque, loin de John. Fred l'avait attrapé. Aucun des jumeaux ne savait exactement ce que ça signifiait, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils auraient une réponse dès leur retour au Manoir Weasley.

George retira un jeu de carte de la poche de sa queue de pie vert bouteille et commença distraitement à battre les cartes dans ses mains. Fred et Nox étaient assis non loin de lui, sommeillant légèrement. Nox avait la tête posée contre la titre sur laquelle elle se heurtait de temps en temps en de petit _« tomp »_ à chaque fois que le train avait un petit soubresaut inattendu. Pendant ce temps, Fred était étendu sur deux sièges et reposait sa tête et son dos sur le côté de la jeune fille, ronflement tranquillement.

"Baratin et confiture **(3)** !" S'exclama soudainement la carte située en haut de la pile, se crispant et gazouillant d'agitation. George baissa le regard pour voir la reine de coeur secouer la tête. Ses lèvres rouges étaient plissées et son sourcil froncé. "Gardez un oeil sur eux, jeune homme, et retenez ces mots ; c'est gaspiller l'amour que de l'accorder à ces deux là," dit-elle aigrement, plissant son nez et reniflant de dégoût.

Le roi de pique située derrière se tira brusquement vers le haut et inclina solennellement la tête. "Elle a raison vous savez, mon fils." Le roi grogna et ajouta, "Pour une fois."

George jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux endormis, son estomac rongé par il ne savait quel sentiment. Les cartes au sommet de la pile se querellaient bruyamment à présent.

"Ca ne peut qu'apporter des ennuis," dit-il, un mince sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

**oOo**

**(1) **George s'autorise cette méchanceté parce que Thickley s'approche de « Thickly » autrement dit épais, drû…bien poilu.

**(2) **Très célèbre pour nos amis anglophones évidement : le poème est l'œuvre de Robert Burns.

**(3) **La véritable expression est «Jabbering and jam» qui est le titre du chapitre 10 du roman _Sylvie and Bruno conclued_ de Lewis Carroll.


	8. L’écriture sur le mur

**_Désolééeeee_****_ ! Je sais que ce chapitre a énormément tardé mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire (travail, examens, vacances…) et je n'ai donc pas pu me consacrer à sa traduction ! Mais le litige est à présent réparé, délectez vous bien ! Et encore une fois, merci à l'auteure _**Starkiller** _et aux deux béta-readers, _**Stringofpearls**et **BloodRayne.

**_J'ajouterai que j'ai essayé de donner au poème final un rythme plus français ce qui m'a donc forcé à en changer un rien le sens même si, globalement, la signification reste la même. J'espère que cette version vous conviendra tout de même !_**

**oOo**

**Les Malicieux détectives de l'Etrange.**

L'écriture sur le mur

**oOo**

Même d'après les standards sorciers, le manoir Weasley était une curiosité architecturale. En ses plus de quatre cents ans d'existence, la structure étrange avait été reconstruite plusieurs fois et dotées d'expansions magiques internes, quoique personne n'en fût entièrement certain. Les seuls rapports existants concernant ses habitants détaillaient le bref séjour sans originalité de Sir Hector Archimedes dans le courant de l'été 1749.

On ne savait pas grand-chose des raisons qui avaient poussé à la construction du manoir. L'ère Jacobean au dix-septième siècle - une période de l'histoire connue pour ses chasses aux sorcières et les accords passés entre le Ministère et le Grand Soulèvement des Centaures – vit la naissance du Manoir Weasley et de son voisin, l'Angel Hotel, en parallèle d'auberges de relais et de maisons sûres pour la sorcière ou le sorcier itinérant.

Ainsi, le nouvellement baptisé Manoir Weasley avait été caché efficacement par bon nombre de charmes magiques et de sorts de protection si bien qu'il avait finit par disparaître entièrement des registres du Ministère vers la fin du dix neuvième siècle. Il aurait bien pu rester inexploré durant un siècle ou plus si ce n'avait été pour les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, qui y étaient tombés dessus littéralement par hasard.

Tout cela bien sûr parlait peu à Nox Wolfe, qui était occupée à déménager ses affaires boîte après boîte jusqu'à son nouvel appartement situé à la jonction de la grand-rue Islington et de la Pentonville road. Elle jeta à l'Angel Hotel avoisinant un coup d'oeil admiratif et pensa qu'il était véritablement honteux que la vieille construction, après avoir joué le rôle d'hôte de l'élite sociale de Londres et avoir accueilli de magnifiques bals, était à présent l'emplacement de l'Abbey National bank. Sa brève inattention fit que son pied manqua le bord du trottoir et elle trébucha, la tête la première dans une boîte de livres déposée sur le trottoir par le camion de déménagement.

"Tu aimes vraiment tes livres, n'est-ce pas ?" la taquina impitoyablement une voix au dessus d'elle.

Grimaçant, Nox s'assit et frotta son nez contusionné en ignorant la plaisanterie de George. "Je déteste mes pieds," murmura t-elle en pinçant son nez. " Le fait que je ne me sois pas encore cassé quoique ce soit tient du putain de miracle."

"Quel culot !" s'exclama soudainement Fred tout en posant sa tête contre l'arrière du camion. "Ecoute donc ça George. Ah Destin impitoyable, quand tu nous tiens!"

George hocha la tête et soupira tristement. "Imbécile de moldu. On te rendra visite à Ste Mangouste."

"Chère, chère Noxy … Comme nous la connaissions et l'aimions bien." Fred se frappa la poitrine d'une main, tandis que l'autre se posait sur son front dans un geste digne d'un mélodrame.

"S'il te plaît, arrête de préparer mon discours funéraire," murmura Nox non sans un sourire moqueur, puis elle prit dans ses bras une lourde boîte de livres. "Fred, tu ne peux pas porter quelque chose?" demanda t-elle, rivant les yeux sur le fantôme qui regardait fixement sa boîte d'un air curieux.

"En quoi crois tu que je suis fait exactement ? _Un_ livre est trop lourd pour que je le porte, alors une douzaine…" répondit simplement Fred. "Tout ces mots, ces gens, ces lieux et ces bâtiments- comment veux tu qu'un fantôme porte tout ça ?"

Nox soupira d'un air las. "Maintenant je sais que je passe trop de temps avec vous, parce qu'à présent ça me semble avoir un semblant de sens." Fred sourit triomphalement. "Au fait, quand voulez-vous que j'appelle mon assistant ?" demanda t'elle aux jumeaux alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur. "En fait oubliez ça. Il conviendrait mieux de demander comment vous comptez exactement lui expliquer ce qu'est ce terrier digne du lapin du pays des merveilles ?"

 "C'est simple," dit George.

"Tu ne fais rien," répondit Fred. "J'ai pris la liberté de t'engager un secrétaire : le fils de Diggle, Didymus. C'est un joyeux bon à rien comme son papa, donc vous deviez très bien vous entendre."

Cependant, Nox hochait déjà la tête "Non merci, j'ai déjà mon propre assistant."

"Pas question, Nutty," refusa Fred. ."C'est déjà dur d'avoir un moldu fouteur de trouble à la maison. Même si nous serons assez entouré pour en garder deux."

"Ecoute, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est cette affaire entre toi et les moldus, mais mon assistant a toujours travaillé dans mon affaire depuis sa création par mon père," protesta Nox.

George renifla tout en prenant un air sarcastique. "Oui, et ton affaire a été un tel plaisir durant tant d'années." Il posa une boîte pleine de papiers et d'images dans le hall du manoir et reposa ses mains sur sa taille. "Tu n'as même pas signé notre contrat et en attendant que tu le fasses nous ne pouvons vraiment pas te laisser pleurer à propos de cet endroit en compagnie de tes camarades moldu. "

"C'est un privilège qui nous est réservé," dit Fred en opinant solennellement de sa tête argentée.

Le regard gris clair de Nox glissa d'un jumeau à l'autre. C'était amusant de les voir prendre une expression si profondément intense, mais s'ils avaient pensé la rouler si facilement, alors ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'oeil. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage – un sourire digne de son nom. "Ça va, si vous voulez jouer à ça alors c'est parfait." Elle prit sa boîte à nouveau et pivota en direction de la porte. " Sois vous me prenez avec mon affaire, sois vous ne prenez rien. Choisissez ce qui vous plaît. Après tout, il me semble certain que vous avez plus besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de vous, avec cette malédiction qui vous pèse dessus. "

Fred fila vers elle comme une flèche, bloquant l'embrasure de la porte. "C'est du chantage !" s'écria t-il, visiblement choqué.

Nox inclina la tête avec franchise. "Oui s'en est." Le coin de sa bouche se souleva jusqu'à former un sourire cynique. "Mais je suis sûr que deux citoyens de Londres droits comme vous ne s'abaisseraient jamais à ce niveau. Je suppose que je dois être la seule à qui la morale fait défaut sous ce toit."

George regarda Fred qui se trouvait derrière d'elle, murmurant d'un ton maussade, "Elle nous tient, mec."

"Ça va, acerbe moldue aux dents longues," commença Fred en lui faisant signe de l'arrière du hall. "Tu gagnes pour l'instant, mais cette bataille d'esprit n'est pas finie !"

"Va t'en et va chercher ton secrétaire : passe nous un coup de téléphone quand c'est fait," lui indiqua George. "Tu ne seras pas capable de le ramener ici, donc nous viendrons à vous."

"Okay, quel est votre numéro ?" demanda Nox.

"Numéro ?" questionna Fred, haussant les sourcils en direction de son jumeau d'un air interrogatif.

"Elle parle d'un de ces codes numérique que tu dois entrer dans le bidule," expliqua George, "Puis tu parles dans le trucmuche à la fin de chaque blablatage."

"Oh, oui bien sûr," dit Fred d'un ton qu'il aurait employé s'il s'était souvenu d'un lointain camarade de classe. "Bon dieu, que ces moldus aiment les choses compliquées. Très bien, alors quel est notre numéro ?"

George sortit une plume aux couleurs vives et un morceau de parchemin vierge d'un compartiment secret situé dans le meuble puis griffonna rapidement la série de chiffres. "On se retrouve au Camden Passage Market," dit-il, passant le parchemin à Nox.

"Et souviens toi, Noxy," ajouta Fred d'un ton sévère, "rien sur les marmonnements magiques ou sur les loups-garous."

Nox se leva, prit le parchemin et répliqua sèchement, "Comme si je voulais le faire."

**oOo**

Nox connaissait Caithion Sidhe depuis quasiment sa naissance – ou du moins ressentait-elle la chose comme ça. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais été capable de définir exactement le moment exact auquel l'Irlandais mince comme une brindille et fumant comme un sapeur était entré dans sa vie. Il avait été un des rares amis de son père (certainement le seul que Nox  connaissait personnellement) et avait travaillé pour l'étrange affaire durant des années, du moins le revendiquait il. Mais en dépit de toutes ses singularités et de son vil caractère dissimulé, s'il y avait une personne en qui Nox avait toute confiance dans le monde c'était bien Caithion Sidhe.

Et il était en train de rire d'elle.

"Un Jammy Dodger?" Un long et doux rire s'échappa des lèvres du grand home alors qu'il s'adossait contre une cabine téléphonique rouge."Je pensais qu'on apprenait à ne pas accepter les bonbons venant d'un étranger."

Nox gémit et leva les mains comme pour le supplier. "S'il te plaît, plus de moqueries sur mon compte. J'en ai eu plus que nécessaire au cours de la semaine passée."

L'Irlandais resta silencieux un instant, tirant profondément sur sa cigarette. "Ca me semble un peu trop beau pour être vrai ma chère," répondit-il finalement, jetant le mégot au loin.

"Peut-être … Peut-être … Mais quel autre choix ai-je ? À cette allure, l'affaire de Papa va être dans le rouge et je ne peux vraiment pas continuer à te payer un billet de dix par semaine. La dette qu'il m'a laissé draine mon compte bancaire, je ne peux tout simplement plus continuer comme ça." Nox frotta ses yeux fatigués et étendit son cou raide "C'est ça ou la rue. Nous ne devons pas tarder à bouger ou ces foutus comptables recommenceront à frapper à notre porte. Je pense Fred et Geor…heum, M. Weasley est la seule option qu'il nous reste. De plus, j'ai déjà classé la première enquête. "

"Oh ?" demanda Caithon, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans ses yeux d'une couleur étrange. "Quelle était cette affaire ?"

Nox baissa la voix, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. "Un mot." Elle agita son index en face de ses yeux. "Beckinsale."

La simple mention du nom célèbre de la famille Beckinsale parut sincèrement impressionner Caithion. "Ca n'a sans doute pas été une mince affaire. Je l'ai lu dans le _Times_, mais ton nom n'a pas été mentionné." Son sourire s'obscurcit. "Qui aurait pensé que la belle petite Audra était capable de tels actes sinistres."

"Oui, c'était, hem, une affaire intéressante," dit elle, quelque peu mal à l'aise et se demandant vaguement comment elle pourrait aborder par la suite le chapitre du loup-garou et de l'étrange pommier conscient.

"J'imagine que je peux difficilement refuser," répliqua Caithion au bout d'un moment tout en commençant à sortir une cigarette de son paquet de Marlboro Reds. " Et en ce qui concerne ce manoir Weasley ?"

Nox glissa ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau et se mit en route. "Pour ça, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons besoin d'un guide."

**oOo**

Fred et George attendaient impatiemment dans l'allée pavée et fort empruntée du Camden Passage Market. La rue étroite était engorgée par les touristes et les clients qui défilaient à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur et autour des stands des libraires et des magasins d'antiquités.

"Pourquoi avons nous organisé ça un samedi ?" marmonna Fred en esquivant les centaines de personne qui descendaient la rue et jurant furieusement dès que l'un d'entre eux lui marchait au travers. "Nous aurions dû faire ça un jour où les moldus de Londres ne se seraient pas ligué contre moi afin de m'écraser contre ce fichu trottoir."

George ne répondit pas. Il venait d'entrevoir Nox dans la foule, accompagnée du moldu le plus étrange qu'il avait jamais vu. La tête de cette homme dépassait la foule d'au moins trente centimètres et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient liés en une queue de cheval à peine retenue. Sa peau était très pâle, presque blanche ; un contraste spectaculaire avec son ensemble entièrement noir. Derrière des lunettes carrées en acier, ses petits yeux étaient d'un violet éclatant. Il fumait une cigarette.

"Nom de Dieu," entendit-il murmurer Fred. "C'est le consultant en mode perdu de Rogue ?"

"Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?" lui demanda George.

"Nan, j'en doute," répondit Fred étonné tout en faisant craquer son cou. "Ses cheveux n'ont pas été plongé dans une cuve de graisse."

Nox les aperçut et leva la main pour les saluer amicalement. Fred sourit ; l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage n'échappa aucunement à George. Il se tourna et se força à sourire au moldu si particulier.

"Je vois que tu as décidé de t'habiller de façon à passer inaperçu aux yeux des gens de la ville," dit Nox en arquant les sourcils devant le t-shirt et le jean de George. "Pitié. Crois le ou nom mais la veste me manque. Tout comme le chapeau."

"Je suis ici incognito," répondit George d'un ton heureux, en ne détachant cependant jamais le regard de l'homme immense qui ombrageait la jeune fille. À cet instant, l'Irlandais tourna vers lui son regard fixe et artificiel. Un unique sourcil couleur ébène monta de plus en plus haut en direction de son front jusqu'à exprimer ce qui semblait être un sentiment de révulsion à sa vue.

"Et vous devez être Mr. Weasley, n'est ce pas ?" s'enquit l'homme, mais le ton de sa voix sonnait davantage comme une constatation que comme une question. Il fit tomber de la cendre sur le trottoir.

George échangea un bref regard avec Fred. L'expression peinte sur le visage de son jumeau reflétait ses propres sentiments : ils n'avaient pas confiance en ce nouvel intrus.

"Ca pourrait être moi," dit George avec un sourire éclatant mais différent de celui qu'il avait donné à Nox le jour de leur première rencontre : c'était un sourire hésitant, un essai. Quelque chose disait à George que ce nouveau venu ne serait pas aussi malléable que leur détective.

L'Irlandais prit une bouffée puis inclina la tête. "Caithion Sidhe," dit-il en offrant sa main pâle. "L'assistant de Mlle Wolfe."

George la saisit, la secouant fermement "Ravi de vous rencontrer," répondit-il, reprenant un peu maîtrise de lui. "Bien, allons y alors. Ce n'est pas trop loin, juste après cette route."

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher, George remarqua soudainement un objet long et rectangulaire situé sous le bras de Caithion. Il était recouvert d'un lourd drap blanc, mais il était grossièrement de la même taille et de la même forme qu'un miroir. Vu la taille de la chose, George fut étonné de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt mais il supposa qu'il avait été un peu distrait par une entité finalement plus grande et étrange.

"Ce type pense qu'il déménage ou quoi ?" lui murmura Fred à l'oreille, ayant lui-même remarqué le miroir.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter," dit soudainement Caithion. "Je ne suis pas un nouveau locataire. C'est simplement pour la décoration," expliqua t'il tout en désignant le miroir qu'il portait d'un signe gracieux de la tête.

Fred sembla effrayé. "Il ne m'a pas répondu là ?"

"Ne sois pas con, bien sûr que non," chuchota George vers l'arrière, mais cela ne calma pas le sentiment inquiétant qui grandissait au fond de son estomac.

George mena le groupe hétéroclite le long de la rue et traversa la route très fréquentée au niveau des portes du Manoir Weasley, s'attendant à moitié à ce que leur nouvel et étrange secrétaire lui demande pourquoi Nox n'avait pas pu lui montrer elle-même le chemin étant donnée la courte durée de leur marche. Heureusement, la bouche de l'Irlandais était trop occupée par la cigarette sur laquelle il tirait.

George ouvrit la porte puis, restant en arrière, étendit son bras en direction de l'immensité du hall du Manoir Weasley. Caithion arqua un sourcil, puis glissa ensuite gracieusement sur le seuil comme si la maison lui appartenait. George pourrait voir Fred lancer des regards noirs à l'homme tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, inspectant tout d'un oeil critique, laissant courir un long doigt sur le meuble et regardant fixement l'horloge ancienne au travers de ses lunettes teintées couleur safran.

"Décor intéressant," dit-il enfin, après un silence très long et extraordinairement inconfortable, "mais les fauteuils floraux datent un peu de l'ancien millénaire, vous ne pensez pas ?"

Malgré leur couleur vibrante, les yeux de l'Irlandais étaient froids et vides et George eut l'impression de s'être fait transpercer le cœur par un glaçon. À ce stade, Fred était devenu si impatient qu'il avait dispersé deux ou trois nougats Néansang sur le sol en espérant que l'Irlandais les avale. Nox les poussa rapidement du pied sous le meuble puis s'arrêta afin de regarder les jumeaux curieusement.

"Des fauteuils floraux ?" répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Il n'y a pas de fauteuils floraux ic-" Nox dû marmonner la dernière partie à cause de la main de George, fermement appuyée sur sa bouche. Il éclata de rire et ébouriffa ses cheveux, feignant de jouer tandis que l'Irlandais les scrutait de son regard.

"Ne vous occupez pas d'elle, elle devient aveugle à cause de son grand âge, n'est ce pas Nox ?" Il lui donna brusquement un coup dans les côtes  et elle inclina la tête tout en le regardant en coin. "Allez en haut. Le bureau est ouvert, vous le trouverez à droite," dit George à l'Irlandais en lui faisant signe de la main. "Nous vous rejoindrons dans un instant – Ah ! Et enjambez la marche du milieu, elle est un peu louche."

Les yeux obliques de Caithion semblèrent l'étudier très soigneusement l'espace d'un instant, mais il fit néanmoins comme on lui avait demandé et emprunta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Une fois son secrétaire hors de vu, Nox se dégagea des bras de George et se tourna vers lui.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça bon dieu ?" demanda t-elle vivement.

"Espèce d'abrutie !" lança Fred en faisait un mouvement de la main qui lui passa au travers du visage. " Tout le monde ne peut pas voir cet endroit tel qu'il l'est vraiment, Nox. Tu es venue ici par tes propres moyens, donc tu peux tout voir -"

 "...les portes, le jardin, la coupole…" dénombra George sur ses doigts.

"…toute l'affaire quoi !" acheva Fred. "Ton secrétaire a été_ mené_ ici, donc tout ce qu'il voit se résume à deux fauteuils poussiéreux, l'horloge et au vieux Dumbledore," dit-il, pointant le portrait du vieil homme qui semblait sommeiller dans son cadre d'argent.

Nox se tourna en direction de la peinture, avant d'avoir une soudaine révélation. "Il dort ?" demanda t-elle, retenant quelque peu son souffle. "Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dormir auparavant… "

"Bien sûr qu'il dort," répliqua Fred. "Dumbledore est un type occupé."

"Il aime nous rendre visite durant l'été," reprit George. "Le reste de l'année, tu le trouveras probablement à Poudlard ou avec Harry."

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent et elle posa une main sur ses yeux. "Vous deux êtes passés maîtres dans l'art de répondre à mes questions par davantage d'énigmes."

"On essaye vraiment pourtant," répondit George d'un ton affecté.

Ils montèrent ensemble le grand escalier, évitant prudemment la marche du milieu, puis passèrent la porte du bureau du premier étage. Caithion semblait avoir localisé son espace de travail, caché tout au fond de la grande pièce, et installait déjà son miroir. Il se tourna et redressa son dos à leur entrée.

"C'est très certainement un cran au-dessus de ton taudis précédent, ma chère Nox," lança doucement Caithion, profitant de la vue d'Islington qui se trouvait en dessous.

"Hmm, il y aura difficilement des rats ici," dit Nox en opinant de la tête puis jetant à Fred et George un regard en coin. Fred fit un geste grossier en réponse, qu'elle ignora par la suite.

"C'est une antiquité intéressante," remarqua George à propos du miroir partiellement couvert qui avait été installé près de la fenêtre. On pouvait voir la plus haute courbe du cadre du miroir là où le drap était tombé : l'argent blanc et scintillant de milliers d'étoiles projetait un arc-en-ciel de couleur dans la lumière. "Il semble assez vieux," murmura George qui tendit le bras afin d'enlever le reste du drap quand Caithion lui saisit le poignet.

"Je préférerais que vous ne le touchiez pas," dit-il d'un ton qui indiqua à George qu'il serait mis en pièce s'il le faisait. Caithion le lâcha puis se déplaça vers son bureau, ses yeux se posant à la fois partout et nulle part. "Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes habitué à travailler, Weasley, mais je commence à sept heures du matin et je finis à cinq heures pile, à moins qu'un cas particulier n'exige une attention supplémentaire," les mots roulèrent sur sa langue comme du sable sortant d'un robinet. "Je prends mes congés le dimanche matin et le lundi après-midi : _sans exception_. Je pense que vous me trouverez travailleur, appliqué et sérieux." Il porta à ses lèvres une cigarette nouvellement allumée, prit une longue bouffée puis ajouta après-coup une pensée paresseuse, "j'espère que la fumée ne vous dérange pas."

George toussa, la respiration devenue sifflante à cause de la fumée qui s'enroulait autour de lui. "Pas du tout," hoqueta t-il puis il ajouta mentalement, _' connard. '_

Il entendit derrière lui Nox qui essayait –en vain- de dissimuler un petit rire.

 "Bien." A l'intérieur des yeux de Caithion brillait ce qui s'apparentait à de l'amusement. "Je commencerai le travail demain : sept heures, pile." Il glissa à côté de George, prenant son temps pour s'avancer jusqu'à la porte.

"Tu t'en vas déjà?" demanda Nox avec surprise.

Caithion fit une pose devant la porte afin de la regarder de biais. "J'ai travaillé sur ce que je devais faire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me montrer la sortie," dit-il, levant une main quand George et Nox se déplacèrent pour le suivre. "Je connais la route."

Les jumeaux fixèrent la porte par laquelle l'Irlandais étrange était sorti jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient entendu le clic indiquant que la porte du bas était fermée. Immédiatement, d'un mouvement synchronisé et rapide, ils se dirigèrent vers le miroir, frottant leurs mains et se léchant les babines comme deux renards qui seraient tombés par hasard sur un poulailler sans défense.

Mais alors que George était sur le point de retirer le lourd drap, Nox fila en face d'eux telle une flèche.

"Oh non !" dit-elle alarmée, les bras allongés de chaque côté. "Il te tuera, crois moi. J'ai vu une seule fois cet homme en colère et croyez moi quand je vois dis que vous ne devez pas voir ça. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine donc je vous dis maintenant, vous ne voulez pas le voir."

Fred et George restèrent côte à côte, leurs bras pliés croisés sur leur poitrine et visiblement aucunement impressionnés.

"Je crois qu'on a compris," répliqua George.

"Ah elle nous faisait une explication ?" grogna Fred. "J'aurais jamais deviné..."

George lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Nox. " Tu peux me croire : ce miroir est frappé d'une malédiction ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne ressemble pas à une invention moldue de plus," ajouta t-il, se grattant pensivement le menton tandis que Nox s'éloignait loin du miroir, nerveusement. Il s'en rapprocha un peu plus, fixant le cadre d'argent scintillant. " Ca ressemble à de l'argent tels qu'en font les Gobelins. Je te parie cinq Gallions que Bill saurait nous dire ce qu'il en est. "

"Mettons de côté cette vieille antiquité," l'interrompit Fred, "Est-ce que quelqu'un a senti le courant d'air glacial qui suivait ce mec ?" dit-il dans un rire.

"Comment ?" demanda Nox, haussant un sourcil.

Les jumeaux la regardèrent fixement, un air incrédule peint sur leur visage.

"Tu ne le trouves pas un peu _bizarre_ ?" dit George, son visage couvert de taches de rousseur plutôt septique.

"Bien sûr que si," répondit Nox sans hésitation, à la grande surprise du sorcier. "Pas aussi étrange que vous deux, mais je suppose qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les excentricités de Caith." Elle haussa ses frêles épaules puis tenta de s'expliquer, "J'imagine que je me suis juste habituée à lui au cours de années."

Fred hochait la tête, incrédule. "Nox, tu t'habitues à un nouveau grille-pain ou à une nouvelle paire de chaussettes …"

"Tu ne t'habitues pas à travailler avec la Grande Faucheuse," ajouta George, frissonnant exagérément. "Pas sans regarder au-dessus de ton épaule toutes les cinq minutes."

"Grande Faucheuse, c'est le mot." Lança Fred en reniflant. "Il me fout le cafard. Ecoute, le fils de Diggle est toujours disponible. Je lui envoie un hibou immédiatement-"

"Non tu ne le feras pas!" dit brusquement Nox. "Vous ne devriez pas juger les gens sur leur simple apparence. Si j'avais fais confiance aux premiers sentiments que j'ai eu en vous rencontrant tous les deux, je me serais éloignée d'un mile en courant," ajouta t-elle avec fermeté.

"Oh, merci beaucoup, Grand Seigneur," répliqua nonchalamment Fred.

"J'irai te chercher une couronne qui sierra à ton ego, hm ?" ajouta George d'une voix très sérieuse.

Nox les ignora et plaça ses mains derrière son dos tout en faisant quelques pas au travers de son bureau. "Je dis seulement que Caithion n'est pas une… _Faucheuse,_ du moins pas autant que ce que les gens croient," dit-elle en se maîtrisant davantage. "Si vous lui donniez la même chance que je vous ai donné, vous pourriez le voir."

Fred et George échangèrent un regard à nouveau puis se calmèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait avoir été complètement convaincu par son discours, mais comme il apparaissait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autre choix que de se soumettre, ils inclinèrent la tête (ou dans le cas de Fred, grognèrent), pour marquer leur accord.

"Nous sommes tes humbles patrons mais condamnés à obéir au moindre de tes désirs," lança George sans sourire.

Nox inclina la tête puis sourit d'un air satisfait. "Pas besoin de mélodrame, vous avez votre opinion. Merci."

"Bien, si sa Majesté est d'accord, nous allons foutre le camp de la ville pour quelques temps," dit Fred. "On devrait vérifier le magasin. Ca fait une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas fait," dit-il pensivement.

George opina. "Lee et Verity vont nous tuer." Il s'interrompit puis ajouta, après avoir reçu un regard glacial de la part de Fred, "Métaphoriquement parlant."

"Est ce le magasin dont tu me parlais l'autre jour ?" s'enquit Nox, apparemment intriguée.

C'était à présent au tour de George de fixer son jumeau d'un air assassin. "Tu lui en as _parlé_ ?"

Fred tourna sur lui-même afin d'ignorer le regard accusateur de son frère et répondit innocemment, "Il se peut que je l'ai mentionné …"

George, bouillant de colère, murmura "Connard".

Nox s'avança de quelques pas vers Fred, ses yeux gris brillant d'enthousiasme. "Je suppose que vous ne pourriez-

"Absolument pas !" dit Fred, allongeant ses bras devant lui comme pour la repousser.

"Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander," lança Nox sur un ton acerbe.

"Oh si je sais. Tu étais à nouveau sur le point de mettre ton petit nez de foldingue dans les affaires privées d'autres personnes."

Nox  souffla comme un bœuf sur sa frange qui lui retombait sur les yeux. "Tu me fais passer pour un rebut de l'humanité. Je croyais qu'on devait avoir confiance les uns dans les autres ?"

"Est ce que tu me fait confiance ?" demanda Fred.

"Pas au point de mettre ma main au feu," répliqua Nox, l'achevant d'un sourire sardonique.

"Ah, j'aime les escrocs honnêtes !" gloussa George.

"Nous marchons sur des œufs avec Ministère depuis que tu séjournes ici," lui dit Fred. "Donc nous ne pouvons pas vraiment aller danser avec toi dans nos bras sur le Chemin de Traverse ou nous serions bel et bien fichus. Et d'ailleurs nous n'échappons actuellement à la guillotine que grâce à notre beau sourire."

"Donc, pas de _Moldus_," dit-elle prudemment, testant le mot, "Certains sont-ils déjà venus sur ce Chemin de Traverse auparavant ?"

"Pas exactement," lança George tandis que son sourire digne du chat de Cheshire grandissait sur son visage. "Si un moldu vient à se marier dans une famille de sorciers alors il n'y a pas de problème, tant qu'il promet de garder sa grande bouche fermée." George lui donna un petit coup de coude espiègle et ricana, "Donc tu pourrais si tu voulais te marier avec moi."

"C'est un peu extrême," dit-elle, amusée.

"Bien, alors marrie toi avec moi," annonça Fred, frappant son torse argenté de son pouce.

Nox lui lança un regard de biais. "Je ne suis pas si désespérée."

"Tu me blesses !"

**oOo**

Weasley & Weasley était plus bondé que jamais. Des enfants de tout âges se bousculaient autour du magasin, collant leurs doigts gluants dans les bocaux d'Oeils en gelée, d'Oreilles à rallonge et de Voleurs hurleurs qui poussait des cris aigus à l'intérieur de leur prison de verre. De temps en temps, Fred bondissait à travers une armoire contenant des Boîtes à flemme sur un premier année crédule, qui détaillait alors du magasin en fondant en larmes et en hurlant des cris perçants.

"Hey !" lança une voix de derrière le comptoir. "Tu ruines notre business, Frederick !"

"C'est bon Lee," lança vivement Fred. "Les ch'tits marmots m'adorent !"

Un petit enfant, qui venait inconsciemment de marcher à travers Fred, fondit en larmes et couru sangloter dans les jupons de sa mère. Lee éclata de rire.

"Ah ouais, je vois ça."

Ron, le plus jeune frère de la famille des jumeaux, avait d'abord été appelé pour aider au magasin l'année suivant la mort de Fred, mais comme il était à présent un Auror à part entière (un chasseur de mages noirs), les jumeaux avaient été forcés de chercher de l'aide ailleurs. Après tout, il semblait que leur nouvelle entreprise avait besoin de beaucoup d'attention. Heureusement Lee Jordan, l'ami de longue date des jumeaux à l'école, leur avait offert ses talents de manager. Il avait trouvé un emploi en tant que commentateur de Quidditch mais la saison ne devait pas démarrer avant trois mois et il avait donc il avait promis à Weasley & Weasley sa complète attention jusque-là.

Bien sûr, Fred et George ne lui avaient rien dit à propos de leur nouvelle affaire.

"Alors," commença Lee, s'appuyant sur le comptoir vêtu d'une robe de travail magenta vif  (que George l'avait forcé à mettre), "J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes sorti de la ville pendant quelques temps. Vous avez diffusés vos charmes dans de nouveaux territoires distants, hein ?"

Fred sourit et se gratta discrètement le nez. "Quelque chose du genre."

"Tu as charmé les coeurs innocents de jeunes spectres féminins à travers le pays, c'est plutôt ça," lança une voix derrière lui. Fred se tourna pour voir Angelina Johnson, suivie par Katie Bell, passer la porte du magasin. Il sourit et leva la main en signe de salutation.

"Oh Angie, ne sois pas jalouse," Fred posa son bras sur une étagère située au dessus de sa tête et poursuivit, sur un ton malicieux, "Tu sais que tu es la seule fille qui compte pour moi."

"Très drôle," dit Angelina, souriant ironiquement. "J'ai entendu dire que tu as sorti à Amelia Raddish la même chose le mois dernier." Toujours souriante, elle glissa le long d'une boîte de Bouffées de Pygmées située dans le coin, Katie Bell riant sottement à sa suite. De temps en temps, les yeux sombres d'Angelina croisaient ceux de Fred et il se demandait vaguement s'il lui avait manqué tandis qu'il avait été parti.

"Je le crois pas," lança un Lee irrité et hochant la tête. "Tu es six pieds sous terre et elle te préfère toujours à moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, imbécile en boîte."

Fred haussa les sourcils à Lee, rayonnant. "C'est mon magnétisme animal. Je t'assure mon gars, les filles aiment un peu de tragédie. Depuis que je bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, je reçois plus de hiboux que jamais."

Lee joignit ses mains comme s'il débutait une prière. "Garde en quelques-uns pour le pauvre et nécessiteux, veux-tu ?"

"Même pas un seul, mec."

"Con infâme."

George poussa un rideau, ses bras lourds de Nougats Néansang, de Bouffées de Pygmées et d'une nouvelle gamme de Verrues Velues. "On a seulement terminé les test Jeudi," soupira t-il, déposant les boîtes sur une étagère et se grattant la nuque. "Le premier lot avait des effets secondaires assez désagréables."

Fred frissonna involontairement. "Bon dieu, _la gueule_ ! Tu aurais pu remplir un seau-"

Lee avait le visage fermé puis bougea ses mains d'une manière extravagante. "Merci beaucoup pour cette image mentale."

"C'est là !" cria avec joie un groupe d'enfants qui se trouvait à la porte. Ils montèrent au comptoir puis commencèrent à chanter et à crier avec agitation : "_Oncle Lee! Oncle Lee!"_

"'Oncle Lee?'" répéta George avec un sourire grandissant.

"Ta gueule, 'Mr Weasley'," grommela Lee avant de se tourner vers la foule impatiente "Très bien petits chieurs, que voulez vous aujourd'hui ?"

"Montre nous un Péto-Crapaud !"

"Nan, donne-nous des fléchettes du Dragon."

"Non, non - une Salamandre brûlante !"

Lee inclina la tête. "D'accord, se sera la Salamandre brûlante. Reculez les gosses – le spectacle va commencer !" Il sortit une pilule orange vif d'un bocal situé sur le comptoir et l'avala. Dix secondes plus tard, ses cheveux commencèrent à lui rentrer dans le front, remplacés par des centaines de minuscules écailles orange. Son visage s'allongea et une longue langue rouge surgit de ses lèvres reptiliennes, crachant du feu et s'enroulant dans les airs afin de former des gros mots. Les enfants poussèrent des cris de plaisir et l'acclamèrent tandis que leurs parents pestaient de colère.

"Ce look te va bien Lee !" lui lança Fred d'un ton dégoulinant le sarcasme.

"On va te laisser mec," ajouta George, laissant le dernier lot de Verrues Velues dans un rayon assez surchargé. "On va aller m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique, puis on retournera à nos affaires."

"Y a jamais de temps mort avec vous deux, hein ?" dit Lee tandis que ses petites écailles de salamandre disparaissaient déjà. "Bien, alors venez au Chaudron Baveur un de ces jours. Ca fait une éternité qu'on a pas pris de pinte."

George fit un signe de la main et inclina la tête. "Pas de problème."

"Tu peux compter là-dessus." Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil puis les deux frères quittèrent ensemble le magasin et commencèrent à déambuler sur le chemin de Traverse.

Les jumeaux firent lentement leur route jusqu'au bas de la rue dans un effort vain de remettre à plus tard la tâche qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'il faudrait exécuter à leur retour au Manoir Weasley.

"Hey … George," dit Fred après quelques minutes de silence. Il ne savait comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Comme son jumeau ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il appuya un doigt froid, semi-transparent sur sa joue. "Réagis mec, je te parle."

George leva les yeux rapidement. "Hmm? Quoi ? Ah oui désolé. Je t'écoute."

Fred le considéra un instant puis poursuivit. "Je me demandais juste si nous devions continuer à nous prendre la tête avec cette comédie policière."

Cette phrase éveilla sans aucun doute l'attention de son frère. George se tourna afin de le darder d'un regard noir. "Tu rigoles n'est ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu es en train de faire une putain de blague ?"

Fred ne le regarda pas, mais poursuivit d'un ton maussade. "Ecoute nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend. Le danger n'est pas un problème tant que c'est entre toi et moi, George, mais je ne vais pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre juste pour sauver mon-"

"_Âme_ ?" termina George, appuyant bien le mot.

"Elle ne sait pas dans quoi on l'entraîne. Merde alors, nous ne savons pas nous même ce qui nous attend. Et Nox n'a pas de magie pour se protéger." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'argent. "Deux moldus sont morts déjà – tu sais, ça ne m'incite pas à avoir confiance en moi…

 "Ce n'était pas de notre faute," lança d'un ton mordant un George en colère.

Fred s'arrêta, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir parlé si imprudemment. "Désolé mec. A propos de Lucie, je ne voulais pas dire …" il se tut. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire. George n'avait pas abordé le sujet de sa mort depuis leur départ du Dartmoor et Fred avait décidé qu'il était probablement mieux de le laisser suivre cette voie. "Ecoute, tout que j'essaye de dire c'est qu'après la guerre et tout ça ; je ne suis pas si prêt que ça à risquer des vies. Spécialement les vôtres."

George le regarda avec sérieux. "Nox est plus intelligente que ce que tu sembles croire, Fred."

"Peut-être," répliqua Fred avec un petit sourire, "Mais j'en doute."

George lâcha un gros soupir. "Bien, tu pourrais avoir raison. Ca pourrait devenir dangereux,". Il s'adoucit puis s'arrêta soudainement devant un magasin qui avait semblait-il un certain âge : Old Mallards Magical Mayhem **(1)**. Un peu plus bas était écrit ' Jetez dans une Malle : achetez discrètement'. George eut un large sourire. "Mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Viens avec moi !"

**oOo**

Les jumeaux étaient partis depuis déjà quelques heures quand Nox acheva de déballer toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fière de son nouveau logement. Des livres étaient empilés sur chaque surface disponible en incluant le vieux coffre qu'elle avait apporté de son appartement précédent. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'accordait bien avec le vieux mobilier Victorien et le lit à baldaquin. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle.

Son estomac gronda soudainement et bruyamment, exigeant qu'on le remplisse immédiatement. Nox vérifia sa montre : deux heures. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chercher un plat à emporter. Ca faisait à présent trois jours que la ville était impitoyablement attaquée par de violents orages.

' _Et ils appellent ça l'été_, ' songea t-elle avant de se résigner à ratisser le manoir afin de trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il fallut une autre demi-heure à Nox pour localiser la cuisine du Manoir Weasley et son expédition fut agrémentée de quelques bleus et blessures nouvelles. Elle trouva l'impressionnant garde-manger derrière la porte jaune étiquetée ' Phineas Codex '. En entrant dans la grande pièce rectangulaire, Nox fut immédiatement frappée par les couleurs vives qui s'y étalaient, tel un tableau. La cuisine semblait être entourée de jardins semblables à ceux qu'elle avait vu lors de la première visite de la maison – sauf qu'ils avaient l'air moins dangereux. Au-dessus de la cuisine se tenait une pyramide de verre faisant office de toit, ses centaines de carreaux teints d'une couleur différente. Nox resta debout à écouter la lourde pluie s'abattre contre le verre, illuminant la pièce d'un flash de lumière à chaque goutte.

Une énorme fontaine taillée dans de l'ivoire blanc se tenait au centre. Un jet d'eau  argentée jaillissait depuis son sommet et semblait former comme la tête d'un vicieux serpent de mer. Après une nouvelle inspection, Nox remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs robinets situés en bas de la fontaine, chacun décoré de la tête d'une créature marine mythique différente et définit par des étiquettes telles que Bièraubeurre, Rosée citronnée ou encore Jus de Citrouille.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, mais réussit à s'extraire du règne de sa curiosité maladive sur le moment."Un biscuit est suffisant pour me faire la leçon. Je ne l'oublierai jamais," gloussa t-elle pour elle-même.

À l'arrière de la cuisine se tenaient un vieux fourneau et un feu de tourbe. Il y avait également une longue table en bois solide, un lavabo où s'empilaient des plats sales et tant d'étagères lourdes de pots, de casseroles et d'étranges bouteilles sans étiquettes qu'elle se demanda comment il se faisait qu'elles restent accrochées tout là haut.

Nox dût admettre que plus elle découvrait le Manoir Weasley, plus elle voulait savoir ce qu'étaient réellement Fred et George vu qu'ils ne se définissaient pas eux-mêmes comme étant des '_Moldus_'.

Son estomac gronda et la rappela immédiatement à sa chasse à la nourriture.

Malheureusement, le contenu des armoires se résumait à un bocal de pêches marinées, une boîte de pruneaux au sirop, un paquet vide de Jammy Dodgers et une bouteille sombre à l'étiquette indiquant Whisky-Pur-Feu Ogden. Nox grimaça puis alla ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur, avec néanmoins peu d'espérances : elle fut saluée par une vieille laitue, une boîte ouverte de haricots et cinq bouteilles de lait si vieilles qu'il semblait y avoir tout un écosystème bactériologique vivant dans chacune d'entre elles.

Nox fronça les sourcils devant le contenu du réfrigérateur et murmura, "Même chez moi c'est mieux et pourtant c'est quelque chose."

Elle poussa en arrière la laitue afin de voir s'il y avait quelque chose de comestible, cela pour découvrir quelque chose de poilu et couvert de croûtes caché dans le fond. Ca la fixait de ses yeux jaune vif, grondant et crachant. Nox lança à la créature un regard atterré puis ferma la porte.

"Une joyeuse surprise à chaque tournant," murmura t-elle, sarcastique, avant de saisir son portefeuille et de se rendre dans le hall principal. Il semblait finalement qu'il lui faille un plat à emporter.

Soudainement un vacarme épouvantable raisonna dans la maison. Une fois fini, Nox retira ses mains de ses oreilles et se rappela que le sifflement signalait la présence d'un visiteur à la porte. Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, s'attendant à y trouver les jumeaux. Cependant, elle se trouva face à une fille plus qu'inhabituelle, dont le corps était éclairé d'un flash menaçant semblable à un éclair bleu. Nox en couina presque de peur.

La fille était trempée jusqu'au l'os et se tenait debout sous l'averse plantée dans une paire de bottes bleues en caoutchouc, un sourire vague accroché à son visage rêveur. Elle portait un étrange chapeau pointu en plastique, semblable à la casquette d'un pécheur, et avait comme un long bâton collé derrière une de ses oreilles. Ses grands yeux brumeux étudièrent Nox avec curiosité, mais elle resta silencieuse au pas de la porte, attendant apparemment quelque chose. La détective se rendit compte qu'elle avait rapidement baissé le regard en direction du bloc-notes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

'_Une religieuse totalement folle,'_ pensa gravement Nox en commençant à fermer la porte tout en lançant d'un ton plaisant, "Désolée je ne suis pas intéressée."

"Oh, je ne vends rien," répondit la fille qui passa rapidement de la porte entrouverte à l'intérieur de la maison avant que Nox n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Elle observa l'audace de la jeune fille avec crainte alors que cette dernière commençait à faire couler sur le sol l'eau qui se trouvait auparavant dans ses longs cheveux blonds et sales.

Une idée vint frapper Nox qui sourit chaleureusement. "Hem, j'imagine que George est un de vos amis."

"Pas vraiment. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup des comme ceux-là," répondit simplement la fille.

"Comment ça _ceux là_ ?" demanda Nox, déjà embrouillée.

"'_Commentçacelà_' ?" répéta la fille. "J'ai peur de n'en avoir jamais rencontré. Vous pourriez être assez aimable pour m'en décrire un ? Je dresse une liste sur les bêtes magiques et les créatures vivant dans les centres villes voyez-vous." Elle sortit de son sac bandoulière en cuir une plume puis reprit, "C'est quand vous voulez."

"Non, non," répliqua rapidement Nox en éloignant la plume avec douceur. "Je voulais dire… aucune importance. Qui êtes vous exactement ?"

La fille à l'air rêveur eut l'air très surprise devant la question, mais elle tendit rapidement la main en direction de Nox et lui sourit. "Luna Lovegood."

Nox le lui rendit et empoigna sa main tendue. "Nox –"

"Wolfe, oui je sais," répondit vaguement Luna en commençant à errer à l'intérieur du grand vestibule circulaire. Sa tête vint toucher ses épaules alors qu'elle contemplait le haut du dôme de verre éclairé par la foudre.

"C'est très joli ici. J'aurai dû venir visiter avant," reprit une Luna visiblement pensive tout en faisant des allées et venues incessantes "Mais je suppose que je n'avais pas de raison de le faire. Mon père est un bon ami des Weasleys et je connais Ginny Weasley assez bien, mais je n'ai jamais beaucoup parlé avec Fred et George." Luna semblait davantage flotter que marcher en direction du portrait accroché au mur représentant l'homme nommé Dumbledore. "Ils ont toujours semblé être très occupés entre leurs amis et leurs expériences, mais je pense qu'ils doivent se rappeler de moi. J'espère en tout cas ; je les aime plutôt bien. Ils sont très drôles." Elle tourna son regard fixe et rêveur en direction de Nox qui avait l'air perplexe –dans le bon sens- puis demanda brusquement, "vous vous souvenez de moi ?"

"Non désolée," répondit une Nox très surprise. "Je devrais ?" questionna t-elle.

Luna eut un faible sourire. "Non, je ne pense pas que vous le devriez. Mais j'aurai aimé," dit-elle si honnêtement et d'un ton si serein que Nox se sentit accablée par un sentiment de culpabilité sans exactement savoir pourquoi. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire de la fille étrange qui errait silencieusement dans le vestibule, tel un spectre.

Nox était sur le point d'offrir une boisson à Luna (peut-être saurait-elle comment fonctionnaient les robinets de la fontaine de la cuisine) quand deux _CRACKS_ sonores annoncèrent le retour des jumeaux.

"Luna!" s'écria George, visiblement stupéfait. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Fred passa au travers de son jumeau et lui adressa un immense sourire. "Loufoca Lovegood !" rit-il jubilement. "Ca fait une éternité qu'on ne t'as pas vu ! Où étais-tu ?"

"Je suis très contente de voir que vous vous rappelez de moi," lança Luna d'un ton enthousiasmé, apparemment enchantée tandis qu'elle offrait sa main d'abord à George puis à Fred, dont la main semi transparente continua à lui passer au travers alors qu'elle la secouait. "J'ai voyagé en Irlande pour suivre la trace de Snarksnats **(2)** à queue verte au cours de l'année passée," expliqua t-elle vivement.

"Des _quoi_ à queue verte ?" répéta Fred les yeux grands ouverts.

"Et donc, que peut-on faire pour toi Loufoca ?" lui demanda George un peu à la hâte. Il portait un sac lourd qui ressemblait à un vieux déchet et ne semblait pas être d'humeur à discuter avec des invités.

"M'aider," répondit simplement l'exotique fille blonde. "Papa m'a dit que ça vous intéresserait peut-être. "

"De l'aide pour quoi exactement ?" demanda Fred en se passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés.

"J'espère débuter une vaste étude et dresser un catalogue de créatures magiques oubliées de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande," dit-elle en remettant son bloc note à George qui le parcourut en diagonale. "Mais vous voyez, j'ai peur que le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ne m'ait pas pris au sérieux et j'ai donc pensé que je pourrais peut-être venir vous voir."

'_Créatures magiques ?'_ Nox en avait plein la tête. Ses oreilles étaient aux aguets et ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation.

"Si nous formions une alliance," poursuivit Luna, "Vous seriez les premiers à bénéficier de chaque découverte."

Fred sembla amusé. "Tu as le nez plus aiguisé pour les affaires que je ne l'aurai pensé, Loufoca."

Cependant, George rendit à la jeune fille son bloc note et répondit rapidement, "Nous sommes trop occupés pour l'instant, Fred. Désolé Luna."

Les grands yeux brumeux de Luna s'obscurcirent un peu et elle inclina la tête, compréhensive. "D'accord, désolée de vous avoir dérangé." Elle se tourna afin de partir. L'air peint sur son visage donna à Nox l'envie de donner à George des coups à l'arrière de sa tête

"Hey, Luna – attend !" cria Fred. "Ce que mon cher jumeau voulait dire c'était que nous étions trop occupé à l'instant." Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui cligna gentiment de l'oeil. "Nous vous verrons demain aux environs de midi."

Le visage de Luna reprit des couleurs et il sembla un instant qu'elle voulait entourer l'homme fantomatique de ses bras. "Merci !" dit-elle, très soulagée. "Je serai pile à l'heure. " Luna commença à trottiner en direction de la porte d'entrée, avant d'ajouter par-dessus son épaule, "Oh, j'espère que vous savez que vous cohabitez avec des Joncheruines ici. Soyez prudent, ils peuvent être tout à fait désagréables à cette époque de l'année." Elle sourit à Nox puis ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la tempête.

"_Fred_-" protesta George, mais Fred se contenta de remuer le doigt devant le visage de son jumeau et murmura avec espièglerie, " Bénéfices mon cher frère, bénéfices."

 George se renfrogna et croisa les bras, visiblement aucunement convaincu. "Il ferait mieux d'en avoir," chuchota-t'il piteusement.

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être alimentés et abreuvés, les jumeaux se résignèrent à effectuer leur tâche et laissèrent Nox travailler dans son bureau.

Les Halls du courage **(3)** portaient très bien leur nom : c'était un énorme couloir de marbre s'enfonçant si profondément sous le Manoir Weasley, que la fin en était presque invisible. Des centaines de passages plus étroits et d'escaliers jaillissaient du hall principal, emmenant ci et là. Les statues et des fresques colorées s'étalaient sur les sols et recouvraient chaque centimètre de mur ou de plafond recourbé.

Les jumeaux empruntèrent l'énorme passage avec assurance, les talons des bottines de George claquant à chaque pas. Ils glissèrent le long d'un petit escalier de pierre jusqu'à arriver à des lourdes portes de chêne qu'ils passèrent. Fred avait toujours supposé que la grande pièce obscure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent avait été autrefois une grande salle de danse, même s'il y avait visiblement des décennies qu'elle n'avait plus été utilisée. Cette salle était presque aussi grande que le hall principal mais deux fois plus étonnante. A l'entrée des visiteurs surplombée par un grand lustre se tenait un chandelier aussi grand qu'un petit autobus. Au bout de la pièce se trouvait une grande cheminé de marbre blanc. Fred et George la rejoignirent à grands pas.

"Bien, alors testons ton nouveau bout de bois," dit Fred et, souriant, George sortit  la baguette magique de sa poche et en donna un petit coup au mur :

"_Conversiö__!_"

Grondant et semblant gémir, l'énorme chambranle commença à changer, tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient face à un mur de brique nu.

George donna à nouveau un petit coup de baguette puis murmura doucement "_Appareré__._"

Tandis qu'ils observaient, de minces lettres tremblantes commencèrent à s'inscrire sur le mur couvert de toile d'araignée situé devant eux, écrites par une main invisible et luisant dans des flammes vertes. Fred et George lurent les lettres familières qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à chaque strophe :

_Entrez étrangers dans la maison du Plus Jamais  
Où ceux qui traversent le seuil,  
Seront face à l'Obscurité._

_Je suis le début de l'éternité,  
La fin des journées d'été,  
Le début de toute finalité,  
Et la fin de chaque relais._

_A Antioche j'ai donné la Baguette,  
A Cadmus, la Pierre  
Ignotus de la cape devint propriétaire,  
Et seul acheva la vitale quête._

_Un an déjà que j'ai donné au mort vivant,  
Qui de vie, de plaisanterie et de plaisir est friand,  
Qui aime l'attention sans aucune modération,  
La quête des Sept Vices de la population._

_Mais prenez garde, oui, prudence !  
Il n'y a vraiment point besoin,  
De mettre trop d'importance,  
Dans les plaisirs d'un magicien._

_A ceux nés les yeux fermés,  
Mais qui à présent voient,  
Et qui mettent leur foi  
Dans la plume et non l'épée,  
Et qui sont au lointain  
Pour gagner votre pain._

"Oui, oui, tout ça c'est très bien," lança un Fred indigné au mur. "Mais nous avons déjà lu tout ça auparavant. Continue donc."

George, impatient, opina. "Dis nous ce que nous devons faire de ça," demanda t-il avant de poser le morceau de verre abîmé sur les planches poussiéreuses situées au-dessous du mur.

_Fille Justicière  
Soeur de colère  
Rien ne portera malheur  
A son chemin vengeur._

"Très bien," dit Fred en roulant exagérément des yeux, "C'est d'une clarté extrême. Stupide mur. Dis nous quelque chose d'utile ou je t'enduirai de plâtre!"

George lui donna raison. "Comment trouverons-nous la prochaine affaire ?" demanda t-il au mur. Il y eut un blanc puis les lettres enflammées apparurent une fois encore :

_Laissez le Moldu retrouver  
Le Vice de sa communauté._

Fred et George s'échangèrent un regard, haussant les sourcils, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu harceler le mur de nouvelles questions, ils entendirent Nox les appeler depuis les Halls du courage, sa voix se répercutant des murs.

Après un tour sur eux-mêmes et un _CRACK _sonore_,_ les jumeaux apparurent en face d'elle. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et tomba à la renverse, tressaillant sous le coup de la douleur alors que son derrière heurtait le dur sol de marbre.

" Tu nous hurlais après ?" dirent-ils avec mépris.

"Je faisais quelques recherches." Nox leur tendit un morceau de parchemin gribouillé sous leurs visages identiques et sourit triomphalement. "Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre prochain client."

**oOo**

**(1)** Autrement dit, « Le Bazar Magique des Vieux Colverts »

**(2)** Notons qu'un Snark est une créature inventée par Lewis Caroll !

**(3)** Rappelez vous de la porte portant la mention « Halls of fortitude »


End file.
